Traición cruel
by Sue Donily
Summary: Adaptación, Mione Granger jamás espero encontrarse con el hombre que una vez amo y quien destruyo su carrera profesional, pero ahora daba la impresión de que las cosas esta tampoco irían por buen camino, Viktor Krum parecía odiarla por algo ella no había hecho y encima de eso estaba su secreto mejor guardado de él.
1. Capitulo I

¡Hola! ¿Cómo están? Eh aquí yo, miren lo que les tengo una adaptación de una de mis novelas favoritas, de mi escritora favorita: **LYNNE GRAHAM**

 ** _Traición cruel_**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador

 **Advertencias:** Au, Ooc

…

…

…

…

 **CAPÍTULO I**

— Y esta es mi asistente ejecutiva, Hermione Granger. —

Mione apretó la mano de la persona que le fue presentada por su jefe, Ludo Bagman. Elegantemente vestida, con el cabello castaño atado en la nuca, ella podría muy bien ser confundida con una señora millonaria, en vez de ser vista como una simple organizadora de fiestas de caridad.

Nadie adivinaría que aquella era la primera vez que Mione fue designada para desempeñar un papel bastante importante, y que había sido invitada en el último minuto a sustituir una funcionaria, ahora enferma.

Alguien la tomó del codo, conduciéndola a un lado.— ¿Dónde compraste el traje que estás usando? —Angelina, su colega de trabajo, preguntó. — ¿Asaltaste algún banco? —

— Es de mi mejor amiga—Mione susurró.

— Como me gustaría tener una amiga así — Angelina rumió.— Aunque estuviese loca en pedir algo prestado a mi mejor amiga, tendría que luchar para convencerla. Tu amiga debe ser un ángel.—

— No tanto así, no exageres. — la castaña rió. Ella frunció la frente al notar que el buffet estaba sin tocar. Hizo señas al mesero. — ¿Por qué será que la comida no fue servida, Angelina? —le preguntó a su amiga.

— El personaje más importante aún no llegó —le respondió la morena. — Ah, ahora me acuerdo. Estuviste de vacaciones, y no conoces a nuestro nuevo patrocinador. —

— Debe ser una persona muy importante, Angelina, para que el señor Bagman no comience la fiesta antes que él llegue. —

— Si, es muy prominente, riquísimo, descendiente de familia filantrópica —dijo Angie con una sonrisa. — Un manjar caído del cielo. Nuestros directores hicieron de todo para agradarlo. Hasta la señora McGonogall, que detesta dar sus homenajes a los hombres, entró con una contribución. —

— ¿La señora McGonogall? ¡Estás bromeando! —protestó la castaña.

— Es verdad —insistió Angelina. — La señora se dio el trabajo de salir a comprar una torta especial para él y... —

— ¡Estás bromeando! —Mione repitió con los ojos color caramelos abiertos sin creerlo del todo

— No lo estoy, el hombre es colosalmente atractivo. Subí en el mismo elevador, y recé para que se parara en el camino... No porque espere que ese hombre se aprovechase de la oportunidad. —la mujer suspiró y la castaña la miro suspicaz. — Pero, nunca se sabe. A los búlgaros les gustan las mujeres llenas de formas, y tú no puedes decir que yo no sea de ese tipo. —

— ¿Es búlgaro? —indagó Mione.

— ¡Ahí está el hombre! —exclamó la morena.

— ¿Dónde? —

— Dios, ¿no lo ves? —

Mione se deparó, de súbito, con un hombre alto, de cabellos oscuros, que acababa de entrar en la sala, acompañado de dos directores de la compañía

La castaña tuvo un shock tan grande que quedó paralizada.

— Es Viktor Krum—susurró su amiga. — De las Industrias Krum. Un hombre guapo, ¿no? Por lo que supe, el señor. Lupin le dio una copia del boletín del _Daly_ _Prophet_ en una cena, y nuestro hombre quedó tan interesado que manifestó deseo de comparecer a una reunión nuestra, en esa misma semana. —

¡¿Viktor?!

La castaña repitió mentalmente, sintiendo que el aire se hacía pesado.

Sintiendo un nudo en el pecho, se retiró de la sala. Fue al vestuario. Felizmente no había nadie allí. Ver a Viktor de nuevo, donde menos esperaba encontrarlo, fue un verdadero shock para ella.

¡Santo Dios! ¡Como podía ser cruel la vida a veces!

Una rabia inmensa se apodero de ella haciendo que se llenara de odio. Hacía cuatro años, cuando apenas había salido de la universidad, con excelentes notas además, encontró un excelente empleo en una industria internacional, que tenía una de sus más importantes sedes en Londres. Viktor Krum la contrató como su asistente ejecutiva.

Tiempo más tarde fue despedida, pasando por la humillación que le prohibieran entrar a sus Industrias. Y, como si eso no bastase, le fue negada una carta de referencia. Ese rechazo consistió en un punto negativo en su currículum.

A la castaña le llevó más de un año encontrar otro empleo, y tuvo que conformarse con una posición muy inferior, y un salario igualmente inferior. Viktor Krum destruyó su carrera profesional. Pero la culpa no fue sólo de él.

Mione cerró los ojos, intentando borrar los recuerdos del pasado. Un paso en falso... un error... Ella se enamoró de su empleador y, como siempre pasa en esos casos, quedó vulnerable. Su corazón ocupó el lugar de su cerebro. Y ahora la castaña de rizos rebeldes se odiaba por haber sido tan ingenua, tan imprudente, tan tonta. Ella que siempre había predicado su prudencia y sensatez, su prioridad por la formalidad y la responsabilidad

Temblaba sólo de recordar.

Salió del vestuario consciente, de que en algún momento en aquella noche sería forzada a encarar a Viktor de nuevo.

Ludo Bagman daba un pequeño discurso cuando ella volvió a la sala del banquete. Todos ya estaban sentados a la mesa, y ya habían sido servidos. Angelina le señaló una mesa próxima.

La castaña aun perturbada, se sentó al lado de su amiga, que notó su palidez y dijo:

— Espero que no hayas contraído el virus de la gripe. Tienes un aspecto horrible. —

— Apenas y estoy un poco cansada. —

Krum se sentaba a la cabecera da mesa principal. Hermione procuraba no mirar para aquel lado, pero un impulso más fuerte la forzaba a eso. Con esfuerzo, se concentró en el presente, en el desempeño de los camareros, en el menú. Sin embargo descubrió que continuaba mirando a Viktor, que su atención se concentraba en el perfil firme y familiar de él. A pesar de todo el tiempo transcurrido, aún no podía creer lo que había pasado.

Naturalmente que aquellos trazos le eran familiares. ¿Cómo podrían no serlo?

¡Convivió con aquellos ojos negros y profundos por más de tres años!

— Debes estar nerviosa por causa de la reunión de los directores de mañana —dijo la morena, notando al final que Mione no comía absolutamente nada. — Si yo fuera tú, no me preocuparía. Tu promoción es un hecho. —

— Nada es un hecho, Angelina. —ella suspiró.

— El señor. Bagman está muy inclinado a proponerte para la gerencia de la sección de finanzas, y los demás directores aceptarán su recomendación. —

—Si lo sé, pero aun hay otros candidatos muy competentes. —

— Dudo que tengan las mismas calificaciones que tú. —

La castaña deseaba mucho que su amiga Angelina tuviese razón. Mientras pasó sus dos semanas de vacaciones en la casa de su mejor amiga y su casi hermano Harry, rezó para conseguir esa promoción. No por desear el estatus, sino simplemente por causa del aumento de salario.

Ludo se levantó de la mesa, conduciendo al invitado de honor al podio. Bajo los luces, el cabello negro de Viktor parecía de seda, y Mione se encontró recordando el pasado, ella pasando los dedos por aquella cabellera oscura. La piel de ella se prendió de fuego, y sus dedos se pusieron trémulos mientras sostenían la copa. A pesar de intentar controlarse, no entendió una palabra del discurso de Viktor. Pero debía haber sido divertido, aunque él nunca fue un hombre de contar chistes, pues las carcajadas hacían eco por la sala.

— No me extraña el hecho que los directores se hayan preocupado tanto por nuestro invitado. Ve como la sala está repleta de periodistas —comentó su amiga.

Bagman hizo una seña a Hermione para que se acercara.

Así cuando ella llegó cerca, dijo:

— Un discurso formidable, ¿no te parece? —Ludo pasó un brazo por los hombros de ella.

Mione se sorprendió.

— Buen discurso, si —concordó, aunque no hubiera prestado la más mínima atención.

— ¿Dónde se metiste horas atrás? Quería que te sentaras con nosotros en la mesa principal. —

— No tenía idea de que me estaba buscando. Disculpe. —

 _Cuéntale ahora_ , una voz interior le decía _. Cuéntale a Bagman que un día trabajaste para Viktor_ , aunque ese detalle no haya sido mencionado en su currículum.

— Creo que la culpa fue mía —dijo el hombre. — Debería haberte prevenido antes que quería que te quedaras con nosotros en la mesa principal. —

Tomando coraje, Hermione comenzó a decir:

— Ludo... —

— ¿Te diste cuenta que es la primera vez que me llamas por mi nombre? —el rió.

Hermione se sonrojó. Siempre fue muy formal con sus directores.

— Pero no me pidas disculpas. Ser llamado todo el tiempo señor Bagman, señor en vez de tú, me hace sentir viejo como Matusalén.—

— Lo que está lejos de ser —dijo ella dijo cortésmente, un poco avergonzada por la mirada de interés que leyó en los ojos de él.

— ¿Señor Bagman? —alguien los interrumpió.

Ambos miraron al recién llegado que agregó, mirando a Hermione:

— ¿Dónde te escondiste toda la noche, Mila?—

En ese instante, un funcionario de la firma llamó a Ludo, que se alejó súbitamente.

— ¿Viktor...? —la castaña susurró en un hilo de voz.

— Si, Viktor... que se acuerrda muy bien de ti. ¿Serrá que debo prrevenir a tu jefe que está cayendo en la cueva de la serrpiente? ¿Ó es mejorr que mantenga mi boca cerrada? —

— ¿Cómo? —Hermione estaba atónita. No sabía que decir.

— Por lo visto, ya estás durrmiendo con tu jefe—

Con la guardia baja para un ataque tan ofensivo, Mione lo miró y susurró:

— Como te atreves... —

— En la mesa, Bagman estuvo todo el tiempo afligido buscando a su parreja. Pero no se me ocurrió que fuerras tú. Debe haber una razón muy buena para que estés trrabajando por tan poco dinerro, Hermione Granger, ¿en una institución de carridad.?—

— ¿Por qué me estás tratando así? ¿Qué te pasa?—Mione balbuceó sin tomar en cuenta que ahora, él decía su nombre correctamente.

— ¿Por qué? Soy Viktor Krum, no te olvides de eso. Y, si no hubierras desaparecido hace cuatro años, te habrría reducido a pedazos, porr lo que me hiciste. —

— ¿Por lo que te hice? —la castaña repitió, trémula.

— Un búlgaro nunca se olvida de la ofensa de serr atacado por la espalda. Aunque él tenga que esperrar un año ó dos... El tiempo no imporrta. Al contrarrio, el deseo de venganza se torrna aún más intenso. Voy acabarr contigo. Huir fue tu grran error. —

¿Venganza? ¿Desde cuándo Viktor Krum era un hombre vengativo?

— Veo que ya se encontraron, Hermione y el Señor. Krum. —

Ludo volvía, y se juntó a ellos.

—Hermione y yo no prrecisamos prresentaciones —dijo el azabache, muy amablemente ahora. — ¿Ella nunca mencionó que ya nos conocíamos? —

— No tuve oportunidad... —Mione consiguió susurrar.

— ¿Fingiéndote inocente, Mila? —el pelinegro la interrumpió. — Con certeza no dijo que trrabajó para mí, y que fue echada de las Industrrias Krum. —

Ludo pasó la mano por la espalda de ella, en un gesto protector. E insistió:

— Desde el primer día que Hermione Granger comenzó a trabajar con nosotros, probó ser excelente funcionaria. —

— Sé de eso —Viktor admitió. — Perro, infelizmente, ella es un peligrro, donde quiera que esté trrabajando. Es un rriesgo para todos. —

— Si me dan permiso... —dijo la castaña, intentando retirarse.

— Lo tienes todo, Mila. —

— Por favor, dennos permiso a los dos, Señor Krum—pidió Ludo.

Irguiendo el rostro, ahora blanco como una hoja de papel, Mione agregó:— Creo que es la hora de retirarme. —

— Te acompaño a casa —se ofreció Ludo.

— No va a ser necesario —la castaña protestó, dando un paso en dirección a la puerta.

— No la deje salirr así —sugirió Krum, con la misma calma que mostró desde el principio, el único de los tres en absoluto control. — Ella está acorralada y no quiere responder prreguntas ahora. —

— ¡¿Cómo se atreve hablar como si yo no estuviese presente?!—Mione protestó.

— ¿Te pusiste mucho más valiente después que te alejaste de mí, no Mila?—el búlgaro la encaró con una mirada helado. — Se pierden los viejos hábitos deprisa.—

— Señor Krum... —Ludo comenzó a hablar.

Hermione se alejó, aquel fue el momento más difícil de su vida. ¿Realmente querría Viktor ofenderla? ¿Cómo podía hablarle de aquel modo, frente a su jefe? ¿Por qué desearía humillarla en público? ¿Por qué destruir su reputación? ¿Y, por qué la acusaba de haber huido, hacía cuatro años? La castaña creía estar teniendo una pesadilla.

Y se preguntaba por qué el búlgaro la odiaría. Él la odiaba.

Si, la odiaba. ¿Por qué? Pero... ¿por qué la odiaría tanto? Él no tenía motivo para eso. Ella, sin embargo tenía todos los motivos del mundo para odiar a Viktor Krum. Además de lo que hizo para arruinar su carrera, era el hombre que una vez amo y quien la hirió terriblemente. En aquella fatídica noche, la hizo sentir como la más vil de las criaturas.

 _— Nunca mezclo negocios con placer, Mila_ —él murmuró aquella noche.

Pero Hermione no sospechaba que, al mismo tiempo en que le hacía el amor, planeaba despedirla.

Recordó cuando su mejor amiga, Ginevra, le dijo:

 _— ¿Cómo puedes trabajar con él después de eso? —_

Aquella noche fue decisiva. Mione reconoció que no podría continuar trabajando para él.

Pero creyó que, si él no la quería más en la oficina, podría al menos ofrecerle una transferencia. Las Industrias Krum poseían filiales en muchos países. Santo Dios, ¿ya no había sufrido lo suficiente? ¿Por qué desearía Viktor causarle más sufrimiento aún? El encargado de vestuario le preguntó:

— ¿Quiere su frac? —

— Por favor. —

Mione se vestía cuando Ludo Bagman apareció, con aire perturbado.

—Hermione... ¿ya te vas? —

— Pienso que es la mejor solución —ella respondió.

— Quedé sorprendido con la rudeza de aquel hombre, es imperdonable. Pero, ¿cuándo trabajaste para él? —

— Ni bien terminé la universidad. Pero, déjeme explicarle que mi salida de Industrias Krum no tuvo nada que ver con mi habilidad profesional. Fui despedida por motivos personales. —

— Siento mucho todo por lo que pasaste —comentó Ludo.— espero que el señor Krum no haga comentarios de ese tipo en presencia de los directores. Quedarían preocupados. El señor. Krum es el más poderoso contribuyente de nuestra campaña y, naturalmente, no deseamos problemas entre él y los miembros del equipo. —

Más pálida que antes, la castaña respondió:

— Entiendo. —

— Te veo mañana.—

La oferta de él para llevarla a casa no duró mucho. No es que la castaña fuese a aceptar. Pero entendía que la vieja amistad murió, después de los comentarios del búlgaro.

Y eso no le causaba desconcierto, el azabache la trató como se trata a una cualquiera. Ludo quedó sorprendido e inicialmente, la defendió. Pero, después de algunos minutos de reflexión, comenzó a sospechar de ella. Sería preciso tomar en consideración que Viktor Krum era muy respetado en el mundo de los negocios, hombre de gran proyección y éxito en el ámbito industrial.

Naturalmente Ludo se preguntaba ahora qué tipo de comportamiento fue el de ella, para provocar aquel ataque tan directo por parte de un hombre de fina educación, como Viktor.

Mione sentía martillazos en la cabeza, estaba tensa. Creía que probablemente perdiera todas las oportunidades de la promoción tan esperada.

¿Cómo podría Ludo recomendarla sabiendo que Viktor Krum la despreciaba?

El portero del edificio le preguntó si quería que llamara un taxi, la castaña sacudió la cabeza, en un gesto negativo. No estaba en condiciones financieras de tomar un taxi.

Ella vivía modestamente, habitaba un cubículo, y dormía durante la semana en un cuarto no más grande que un armario empotrado. Los fines de semana los pasaba con su mejor amiga, en Oxfordshire . El tren le costaba una fortuna, pero Mione jamás perdía un fin de semana en la casa de Ginny y Harry.

El domingo de noche volvía a la ciudad, con el corazón en un puño.

¡Como le gustaría vivir con Marion las dos juntas en una casa propia!

Un auto paró a 20 metros adelante. La puerta del pasajero se abrió. Como Hermione dudó, Viktor descendió de su Masseratti, y ordenó:

— Entra, te llevare a tu casa. —

Mione no sabía si llorar ó reír. Pero concluyó que nada de lo que hiciese tendría efecto en el azabache.

— No terrminamos de arreglar nuestrras cuentas —le dijo él.

— ¡Déjame en paz! — al fin gritó.

— Me intentaste lanzarr al ostracismo —la acusó Krum. — Nada me impedirá ajustar cuentas contigo ahora. ¡Entra en el auto! —

La castaña no entendió bien lo que él quería decir con "ajustar cuentas". Intentó calmarse.

Viktor siempre fue un hombre tranquilo, pero cuando se enfadaba era tan peligroso como un tiburón asesino que percibe sangre, pero tampoco era un loco.

—Vete al infierno…—le susurro

El apretó la mandíbula e igualmente susurro en medio de una orden—Entra que estoy perrdiendo la paciencia—

Y entró en el auto.

— Te voy a prroponerr una opción —declaró él, pero continuando con el auto estacionado.

— ¿Una opción? — repitió la castaña.

— Pide la dimisión en tu empleo actual. —

—¡¿Pedir la demisión? ¿Estás loco?!—

— Si no lo haces, mi conciencia exige que te denuncie a la dirrección —Viktor la amenazó. — Gerente de finanzas, ¿tú? ¡Imposible! Sé que estás en la lista de prromociones. Pero no podré permitir que pongas tus manos ambiciosas en los fondos de carridad.

— ¿Estás acaso insinuando que no soy de confianza tratándose de dinero? —

— No lo estoy insinuando. Sé que no lo erres. Y no me vas a imprresionar más con ese airre tuyo de niña inocente y correcta. Cometiste un crimen cuatrro años atrás. La ley puede no haber sido bastante rápida para atrraparrte in fraganti, pero yo lo fui. El azabache le lanzó una mirada de amenaza. — aun conservo la evidencia de los hechos que podrrán llevarte a la cárrcel... —

— ¿La cárcel? —La palabra "cárcel" explotó de sus labios secos, mientras lo encaraba, incrédula.

— Tú puedes ser juzgada aún porr lo que hiciste. ¿Sabías? — insistió Viktor.

El la acusaba de haber usado informaciones confidenciales en su propio beneficio. Y esa práctica era ilegal.

— Estás loco, Viktor... Nunca habría hecho nada de lo que me acusas — protestó la castaña. ¿Cómo era posible que el azabache creyera que cometió un acto tan indigno?

— Habrría hecho lo mismo otra vez, si te hubiese dado una oporrtunidad. Pero no te la di. Te despedí, y tú desaparreciste de la faz de la tierra, con lo que ganaste deshonestamente. —

— No es verdad. ¡No gané nada deshonestamente! —ella exclamó, su corazón latiendo con violencia. Sentía asco y miedo al mismo tiempo. — ¡Pensé que me habías mandado lejos porque había dormido contigo! —

— ¡Bozhe moi! ¿Y quién crrees que te crreería eso? Está archivado en nuestras oficinas que fuiste despedida por mala conducta. —

— Lo sé, pero... No puedo ir presa. ¡No hice nada de malo! —

— Bien, pero de cualquierr modo nunca más podrás trrabajar recaudando fondos para obras sociales —Viktor dijo fríamente. — Con tu talento para la contabilidad, puedes cometerr toda suerrte de desastres. Te quiero fuera de eso ya, de lo contrrarrio... —

— Pero no hice nada... ¡No soy deshonesta! —Hermione repetía, desesperada y aprehensivamente.

— Si insistes que no cometiste ningún desliz, me verré obligado a contar todo a Bagman. Y prresentaré las evidencias. Y, un hombrre como Bagman, con sus prrincipios morrales rígidos, se sentirrá obligado a reporrtar todo a las autorridades...—

— Pero, si tú estabas tan convencido que era culpable, ¿por qué motivo no llamaste a la policía inmediatamente? — indagó Mione, intentando encontrar un medio dedefenderse.

— ¡Imposible! Serría lo mismo que reportar un asesinato sin las prruebas, que no tenía en ese momento. Y luego tú desaparreciste, como un ladrón en la oscurridad de la noche. —Krum inclinó el cuerpo para atrás, en un gesto de relajación, y su mirada fue congelada. — Y yo me satisfice sólo con imaginarte en la cárrcel. Sólo imaginarrte en la cárcel me daba placerr. Pero, más tarde, me parreció que merrecías un castigo severo por tu crrimen...—

— No cometí ningún crimen —la castaña protestaba. — ¿Por qué no me crees? —

— Porrque eres falsa. Prreparaste muy bien tú defensa. —

— ¿Preparé mi defensa? —

— Si, como una prrofesional. Me hiciste pasarr por idiota. Podría haber sido llevado a la ruina por ti. Podría haber sido acusado por estafa. No tengo duda que dirrías que negociara en mi favor, si fuerras atrrapada. —el azabache hablaba pausadamente, acentuando cada palabra. — Estoy seguro que harías tu teatrrito, declarrando no saber que estabas actuando contrra la ley. —

— ¡Debes estar loco! —ella exclamó, lívida y con dificultad de hablar.

— Estoy segurro que dirías que fuiste seducida, usada. —el búlgaro prosiguió, con énfasis, mirándola severamente. — Si fuerras hombre, te habrría matado. Pero... como eres una mujerr, pretendo usarrte como me usaste a mí... —

…

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

¡Wow! ¿Qué les parece?

En el grupo Krum© les comente a las chicas la idea de hacer esta adaptación, pero luego me dio flojera subirlo, aunque ya hubiera hecho este capítulo hace tiempo y lo tuviera guardado, pero justo ahorita fue que me anime hacerlo. Que dicen ¿Les gusto? Si lo hizo, no se olviden de dejar su comentario donde me expresan su opinión.

p.d: para los que siguen mis demás historias, no sé cuando pueda actualizarlas, planeo editar primero el capítulo de **"Que queda después de ti"** leí lo que hice y me di cuenta que fue un asco total, si actualizo tal vez sea **"Descubriendo secretos"**

Chaito un besito :3


	2. Capitulo II

Hola aquí yo con un nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste. Como ya saben esta historia es una adaptación de mi uno de mis libros favoritos de **Lynne Graham**

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de J.K Rowling

 **Advertencias:** AU, mundo alterno, Ooc

…

…..

…..

 **Capítulo II**

— ¿Cómo? —Mione continuaba en estado de shock, atónita, por la acusación que Viktor Krum le hacía años después.

Era demasiado para absorber de una sola vez. Pero, aunque aterrada, pudo entender la verdadera razón por la cual fue despedida. No, definitivamente, por haber ido a la cama con él, su jefe. Sino, por la más loca, por la más absurda acusación, Hermione de repente no tuvo más dudas que Viktor creía que ella cometió un crimen. Eso explicaba aquella actitud extraña. En el presente y en el pasado. El odio y la agresión ahora tenían sentido, cosa que en el pasado se asemejara a la locura mental.

La mente de la castaña caminaba en cámara lenta, un paso por vez.

Y más aún. Él no la culpaba sólo de deshonestidad. Peor que eso, Krum estaba seguro que, si ella fuese obligada a responder un proceso, mentiría, diciendo que actuó así para el bien de él, no para el suyo propio.

— Voy a usarrte, como un día tú me usaste —el azabache insistió.

— ¿Y qué planeas hacer? —

— ¿Qué crrees? —él sonrió irónicamente. — Estoy segurro que nunca más te involucrarás con un búlgaro—

— Quiero, antes que nada, pruebas de lo que me acusas. Voy a buscar un abogado. —soltó la castaña exaltada

— Es necesarrio que prresente prruebas de que no usaste deshonestidad. —

— Y tú, ¿puedes tener pruebas de algo que no hice? —

— Si tuvierras aún algo de aquel dinerro, Herrmione, lo quiero de vuelta. Entonces, cuando haya terrminado contigo... —Viktor hablaba como si estuviera conteniendo la rabia, su acento se marcaba con fuerzas

— ¡Ni vas a comenzar conmigo! —la castaña se preparó para salir del coche, pero quería retirarse con dignidad.

— No me digas que no puedo continuar con lo que comencé. ¿Te parrece que te dejarré ir así? Deberrías haber imaginado que estaba buscándote hace tiempo. Y esa búsqueda empezó cuando vi tu fotogrrafía... —

— ¿Mi fotografía? —

— Si, en la publicación del _Daly Prophet_ Raramente tengo uno de esos folletos en mis manos —dijo el búlgaro secamente. —Perro, allí estabas tú, en pie al lado de Bagman, recaudando fondos para una institución. —

Mione se había olvidado de la fotografía cuando Angelina la mencionó. Creyó que su encuentro con Viktor Krum aquel día había sido ocasional, y que él no sabía que ella trabajaba en Earth Concern.

— ¿Una mentirrosa, deshonesta como tú, ocupando una posición de confianza? —el azabache agregó. — ¿Y junto a personas bien intencionadas, más interresadas en ayudar al prrójimo que en hacer negocios? Y ahí viene Herrmione, pensé, tal cual una serrpiente en un gallinero lleno de pollitos esperando a ser desplumados. La sangre de Ludo se congelarría en las venas si supiese de lo que eres capaz. —

— ¿Cómo te atreves a llamarme serpiente? —Mione protestó. — Debe haber habido algún terrible malentendido... —

— ¿Malentendido? He seguido tus pasos y sé exactamente quién erres. No me vengas con eso de que estás arrepentida. Tú erres tan linda y con esa mascarra de niña impecable, Haces que un hombrre se sienta completo, no condeno al viejo Bagman por enamorrarse de lo que sus ojos ven—

La atmósfera estaba poniéndose explosiva.

Con la boca seca susurro—Viktor, yo... —

El azabache la agarró y dijo: — Cierra la boca. Nunca más caeré ante ti, Mila, sé cómo eres de inteligente. Pero tu vida va a cambiar. Entérrate que trraicionarme fue tu grran error.—

— No existe la menor posibilidad que sea apresada por algo que no hice. No estoy preocupada por eso. —le dijo intentando no sonar alarmada

— ¡Mentirrosa! Te aseguro que estás temblado de la cabeza a esos lindos piecitos. Esta noche, destruí tu imagen junto a Bagman. Y sin remorrdimientos. —

— ¡Lo que hiciste fue imperdonable, Viktor Krum! —

— Le conté toda la verdad, sólo la verrdad. Y quedé tentado de contarle aún más, pero me parreció que no serría educado, de momento. —

— No voy a pedir la dimisión. —

— En tal caso, harré que el techo caiga sobrre tu cabeza. Retiraré mi donación al excelente trabajo de Earth Concern en favor de las clases menos... —

— ¡No harás eso! —exclamó Hermione, con horror interrumpiendolo.

— Lo harré, oh, ¡si lo haré! Y explicarré que no puedo depositar una cantidad tan grrande en manos de una mujerr en quien no confío, de una mujerr deshonesta. Después de eso, dudo que seas recibida en la oficina. —

— Y yo puedo procesarte por difamación. —la castaña estaba furiosa.

— Con las evidencias que prresentarré, el caso será cerrado el prrimer día de juicio. —

Él no podría tener evidencias de un acto que ella no cometió, pensaba Mione. Pero, por cierto alguien en las Industrias Krum se prestaría a crear esas evidencias. ¿Realmente alguien la implicaría en el caso, presentando un falso testimonio?

Viktor estacionó en la esquina y apagó el motor.

— ¿Dónde vas los fines de semana? —él indagó abruptamente. Se acomodó mejor en el asiento, las facciones duras como piedra. — Cada fin de semana, todas las vacaciones. ¿Tienes un marido escondido en algún lugarr? ¿Un cómplice del rrobo? —

— ¡No seas ridículo! —

— ¿Un amante, tal vez? Termina con él, si fuera el caso. No te daré fines de semana libres. —

— ¿De qué estás hablando? —

— Ni tendrrás oportunidad de salir de mi tálamo a escondidas. Aunque dudo que tengas enerrgía parra eso, después de calcinarrnos, después que tu cuerrpo esté totalmente ocupado haciéndome feliz. No soy un hombrre fácil en la cama. Tengo poca paciencia, exijo mucho y...—

Hermione hizo un gesto entre horror y sorpresa— Estas loco, no voy a vivir contigo nunca. —

— No me importa donde vivas. Pero estarás en mi cama todas las noches. —

— Estás completamente desequilibrado. Prefiero tirarme a un precipicio antes dejar que me toques otra vez. —

— No crreo que... —

— ¡Pues puedes creerlo! —

— ¿Y tienes acaso algo más que ofrrecer a cambio de mi silencio? — el búlgaro sonrió sardónicamente.

— Eso es chantaje —Mione protestó, horrorizada.

Ese Viktor no era para nada el nombre que ella recordaba, ¿de verdad su supuesta tracción lo había cambiado tanto?

— Chantaje ó no, es una actitud mucho menos sórrdida de lo que tú me hiciste. Cambiaste sexo por inforrmaciones en tu provecho. Me vendiste por unas monedas ¿Qué tipo de criatura eres, Hermione? Y me usaste... —

— Yo jamás usaría a alguien de esa manera. —

— Vas a pagar ahora por lo que hiciste, Mila. Y no te preocupes dándole explicaciones a Bagman. Todo está acabado entre ustedes dos, te garantizo, y él nunca sabrá de lo que escapó, gracias a mi interfererncia. Bueno, basta de plática, te pasarré a buscar mañana a las ocho de la noche. Precisas descansar un poco ahora. —

Hermione tragó en seco y comenzó a salir del coche. Pero Krum la agarró, como si ella fuese una muñeca, y la hizo sentarse de nuevo.

— Ven acá... —dijo.

— Sácame las manos de encima. —

— Quierro un anticipo ahorra. —la agarró de los cabellos, haciéndola erguir el rostro.

— Déjame... ir — la castaña rumió intentando empujarlo, pero obviamente él era más fuerte que ella

— Precisas algún entrernamiento, Mila. Luego vas a verr como no podrrás vivir sin mí. —

— ¡No! —gritó.

— Nunca me digas que no. Y, si me cierras la puerrta en las narices, yo la tiraré abajo. —

Viktor la sostenía con fuerza. El corazón de ella comenzó a latir descontroladamente y pasmada sintió un violenta ardor la hacía vibrar. Horrorizada noto como sus senos ya estaban rígidos, y aparecían bajo la fina blusa; los pezones dolían.

— Para con esto— ella insistió.

—Pero no estoy haciendo nada... aún... —

Él bajó la cabeza y presionó los labios calientes en el cuello de Hermione. Una sensación devastadora se apoderó de ella. En un acto espontáneo, ella le agarró los hombros.

Del cuello el búlgaro pasó a los labios; con la lengua, la forzó a abrirlos. Y penetró en el interior de su boca, demostrando habilidad profesional. Mione enterró las uñas en la espalda de él con una pasión salvaje como la que sintió antes, y que al mismo tiempo la consumía. Correspondió a los besos con frenesí.

De súbito, Krum se alejó y la empujó para atrás.— ¡Que talento el tuyo! —exclamó. — Tal vez haya elegido un castigo equivocado. Ó tal vez pienses que me vas a convencerr de perdonarrte.—

La castaña limpió sus labios con el dorso de la mano, enojada. Sus ojos color caramelo brillaban de rabia. Salió del auto y se quedó de pie en la calzada; se avergonzó al descubrir que sus piernas casi no podían sustentarla.

— Si no me dejas en paz, vas a ver qué estarás creando aún más problemas. —

— ¿Es una amenaza? —indagó él, lentamente.

— No, Viktor, no es una amenaza. No acostumbro hacerlas. Es apenas un aviso. Destruiste mi vida años atrás, y sólo ahora descubro porqué... — Mione casi no conseguía hablar, su garganta estaba cerrada. Con esfuerzo balbuceó: — Pero no fui yo quien negoció con las informaciones confidenciales. Te equivocaste mucho al... —

— ¡Maldición si erré! Pero fue por haber caído en tu…—Viktor maldijo.

— La verdad es que no voy a permitir que continúes martirizándome. —interrumpió, los ojos de ella ya estaban llenos de lágrimas, y con la voz trémula continuo. — Preciso mi empleo y no pretendo pedir la demisión. Por lo tanto, déjame en paz. —

— Mañana de noche, a las ocho —repitió él, y golpeó la puerta

...

...

Minutos más tarde, Hermione se acostaba en la cama de su minúsculo cuarto, y cubría el rostro con sus manos.

¿Cómo pudo Viktor pensar aquello de ella? ¿Cuántas muchachas de veintidós años, habiendo apenas terminado la universidad, serían capaces de tamaña vileza?

Después de muchos años... sólo ahora descubría de lo que el búlgaro la culpaba.

La acusó de haber desaparecido como el humo. Eso significaba que intentó mantener contacto. Ella recibió la comunicación del término de sus actividades en Industrias Krum por correo, en una carta desde Hong Kong, donde Viktor se encontraba en aquella ocasión. Mione estaba en proceso de mudanza de apartamento, pero, con la pérdida de su empleo, ya no pudo hacerlo. Perdió, también, la considerable cantidad que dio como depósito a la inmobiliaria, una pequeña herencia que le dejaron sus padres. Si Harry y Ginny no hubiesen vuelto de Francia apresuradamente, por causa de la grave enfermedad de Sirius, el padrino de Harry, no hubiera tenido un lugar donde vivir

Y no muchas semanas habían pasado cuando se vio obligada a encarar, no sólo que su carrera estaba arruinada, su corazón partido, sino también otra dura realidad, que estaba embarazada. Un hijo del búlgaro, concebido con amor, en la pasión y en la... irresponsabilidad.

Mione quedó desconsolada.

Después de muchas lágrimas y noches en vela, decidió dar la criatura en adopción.

— _Veremos —dijo Ginny, bastante calmada._

Pero, cuando el bebé nació, una niña, la castaña se dio cuenta de que no podría separarse de la criatura. Y los años que siguieron, tres, fueron penosos. A fin de dar a Marion una vida mejor, resolvió dejarla bajo el cuidado de sus mejores amigos, y vivir separada de su hija durante la semana, para verla apenas los fines de semana.

Santo Dios, como odiaba a Viktor. No en tanto, cuando, hacía poco, él la tuvo en sus brazos, cuando la besó...

¡Dios!

Furiosa, Mione refregó sus labios, detestándose. ¿Cómo podía hacerla sentirse de aquel modo una vez más? Su reacción fue completamente destituida de buen juicio. Años atrás estuvo terriblemente enamorada de él, y el deseo que Viktor despertó en ella culminó en una inolvidable noche de pasión, que le pareció una consecuencia tan natural como respirar.

Pero los acontecimientos que se sucedieron la hicieron lamentar su falta de control. Y no podía condenar apenas al azabache. En espacio de minutos, fueron del primer beso a la cama, y ella no pensaba en lo que hacía. E imaginó que lo mismo pasó con Krum.

Ahora, un poco más madura y, esperaba, más juiciosa, pensaba diferente. Fue una estúpida, abandonándose a ser víctima de ideas románticas y creyó, por un momento, que aquella noche significaría para él algo más que un simple deseo de hombre por un cuerpo de mujer.

Y ahora, minutos atrás, Viktor ejerció su poder de macho, sólo para humillarla. Y ella, en vez de repelerlo, lo aceptó con placer, incapaz de resistir al poder de la atracción del hombre que amaba... pero que no la amaba de verdad. Mione se llenó de vergüenza. No se sorprendía que Krum la encontrara promiscua.

Dominada por el resentimiento, se metió bajo las sábanas. Trabajaría al día siguiente. Y, si él apareciese de noche, conforme dijo, llamaría a la policía.

¿Quién se pensaba Viktor Krum que ella era? No contento con acusarla falsamente de un crimen, ¿ahora intentaba negarle el derecho de ganarse la vida?

¡Y la amenazaba!

Conocía el temperamento de Viktor. Era tactiturno, siempre con el seño mas fruncido de lo normal, calculaba todo lo que hacía para que siempre le salieran bien las cosas, estaba acostumbrado a conseguir lo que quería. Y cuando no lo conseguía tendía a taladrar a todos con la mirada a encogerlos de miedo, era un hombre que no decía, si no que hacia.

¡Interesante!

Su hija, Marión, tenía el mismo temperamento del padre, Hermione reflexionó.

...

...

...

A la mañana siguiente, más ó menos a las once, Mione estaba al teléfono cuando Ludo Bagman llegó a la oficina. Parecía cansado, tenía aire abatido. Pasó cerca de ella sin encararla, y entró en su oficina. Algunos minutos más tarde mandó llamarla.

— Llegué tarde —él dijo — porque tuve un compromiso en Industrias Krum. Después de lo que oí anoche, pensé que precisaba hacer algunas preguntas sobre tu salida del último empleo.

Hermione quedó pálida y retrucó: — Por lo visto, no quedaste satisfecho con mis explicaciones... —

— No se trata de algo personal —respondió seriamente. — Pero quedé intrigado por el hecho que no hubieras mencionado tu empleo anterior con Viktor Krum. —

Mione se sonrojó, y no respondió. La verdad era que, si hubiese presentado un currículum honesto, no habría conseguido el empleo en Earth Concern. Y necesitaba desesperadamente de trabajo

— No deberías haber escondido lo que pasó. —Ludo suspiró, sin poder disfrazar mucho su incomodidad. — Lo siento mucho, pero una persona que comete deshonestidad con dinero no puede trabajar en un emprendimiento como el nuestro. —

La castaña se sonrojó. Krum consiguió que el techo cayera sobre su cabeza, conforme prometió. ¡Le costaba creer que él pudiese exponerla a una situación tan ridícula! — Pero yo...—

Ludo levantó la mano. — No deseo detalles, Hermione. —

— ¿Ya oíste decir que una persona es inocente hasta que se pruebe lo contrario? —la castaña preguntó.

Sin dar atención al argumento, Bagman dijo: —Me gustaría pedirte que solicitaras tu demisión. Eso nos libraría de situaciones desagradables. Durante el tiempo en que trabajaste con nosotros, fuiste una excelente funcionaria. Y estoy dispuesto a darte buenas referencias. —

— Entiendo que precisas dispensarme porque Viktor Krum no me quiere aquí, y porque tienes miedo que él retire los fondos que prometió a la campaña. Es eso, ¿no? Todo bien, entonces. Saldré ahora mismo. Pero, cuando sea probado que hubo un lamentable engaño, espero que me pidas disculpas, Ludo, pues creo que tú, al menos, ¡me conociste mejor que Viktor! —

No importaba la promoción, ella pensaba mientras salía de la oficina. Lo que importaba era que, en espacio de 24 horas, el búlgaro destruyó su vida una vez más. Casi no podía creerlo. Naturalmente podría continuar en el empleo hasta que fuese encontrada una razón más aceptable para su demisión. Pero su orgullo no le permitiría continuar trabajando al lado de un hombre que la consideraba una ladrona. De cualquier manera, Bagman prácticamente le garantizó que no contaría a nadie porqué salió de la firma.

Lágrimas ácidas quemaban sus ojos. ¿Cuánto tiempo le llevaría ahora encontrar otro empleo? ¿Cuánto tiempo para probar que era inocente? Sus planes de traer a Marion a Londres, luego que pudiese encontrar un apartamento mejor, se fueron agua abajo

Volvía, de repente, al punto en que estuvo tres años atrás; pero mucho menos optimista. Dios, ¿por qué debería siempre estar involucrada con Viktor Krum? Él era la maldición de su vida.

¿Qué hizo para merecer tamaña falta de suerte?

La castaña andaba por la calle donde vivía cuando vio un masseratti. El vehículo brillaba a la luz del sol, una joya en medio de autos comunes. Hermione sabía que era de Viktor. Cuando estaba bien cerca, él descendió y fue a su encuentro.

Mione paró, atónita ante la apariencia elegante de Krum. Él usaba un traje gris, camisa de seda azul que ponía en evidencia su piel nevada. Los zapatos eran hechos a mano. Algunas jóvenes que pasaban por la calle opuesta pararon al verlo pasar. Si, él era un regalo para los ojos, la castaña reconoció a contra gusto, pues lo aborrecía.

— Herrmione... —

— ¿Viniste a vanagloriarte? —dijo la castaña, sorprendida porque él no estuviera sonriendo como una hiena. No en tanto, notó que estaba tenso.

— No hablé con Bagman, no. No me encontraba en la oficina cuando él apareció. —

¿Por qué aquello sonara como un pedido de disculpas?, Mione se preguntó en el primer instante. Pero, ¡que absurdo! ¡Qué idea loca! Viktor sabía hacer enorme cantidad de cosas. Poseía mucha habilidad. Pero pedir disculpas no constaba como parte de su lista de dotes personales. Pero, ¿por qué dijo que no habló con Ludo?

— Bagman converrsó con Boris—él agregó.

Con Boris, ¿con aquel inútil?, Mione reflexionó con un temblor de desagrado. Boris, hermano de Viktor, era un ignorante que, sin la protección de su hermano mayor, jamás conseguiría empleo en una firma de renombre. Y Boris estaba en posición de destruir su honra, en una conversación con Ludo Bagman, era la mayor traición preparada contra ella. Y la máxima humillación.

— No importa quien habló con Ludo, ¿ó si? El resultado sería el mismo—argumentó Mione.

— Urrgimos converrsar —él susurró.

— La única persona con quien necesito conversar ahora es con un abogado. Y tengo mucho placer porque el inútil de tu hermano esté en la misma situación que la tuya. Así, mataré dos pájaros de un tiro. Y, créeme, pretendo ir hasta el final. Ahora, ¡sal de mi camino! —

— No te aconsejarría consultar un abogado. —

— Vamos, por favor, ¡claro que no! Pero, al final, vivimos en un mundo libre, ¿ó no? ¿Tú eres muy bueno en levantar acusaciones falsas contra mí y hacerme perder el empleo; y yo no puedo intentar defenderme? ¿Quién te piensas que eres, Viktor? —Mione preguntó agresivamente, apretando las manos. — ¡Vete! —

El búlgaro la miro, como si estuviese hipnotizado, los ojos tan negros como los onix fijos en los de ella

Irritada por la falta de respuesta, Hermione lo empujó con su pequeña mano para sacarlo del camino.

Krum le agarró la mano y no salió de su lugar.

— ¿Qué pretendes hacer y cómo...? —Mione casi gritó.

Sin la menor ceremonia, y en medio de la calle, él la agarró de la cintura y la irguió, de modo que los labios de ambos se tocaron. Y Viktor la besó con un hambre que provocó en ella olas de calor.

Un gemido ahogado escapó de los labios de Mione. De modo inesperado, el azabache la colocó de vuelta en la calzada, pero bien lentamente ahora, haciendo que el cuerpo de ella se deslizase sobre el suyo, usando toda la sensualidad en ese acto.

La cabeza girando, sintiéndose entorpecida, la mente perturbada, Mione descubrió lo que provocara el súbito asalto. Sus mejillas se prendieron fuego al sentir la inconfundible excitación física de Viktor. Los misterios de la libido masculina la dejaron desconcertada, en medio de la ardiente discusión.

— _¡ Bozhe!_ —él dijo, en un agitado susurro. — ¡Te deseo tanto! Siento hasta dolorr... —

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno aquí esta otro capítulo, espero que les haya gustado. Se me hizo mucho muy difícil escribirlo ya que tengo el teclado con barias telas dañadas y eso no es muy útil que digamos…

Hasta la próxima y un besito a todos los que se toman el tiempo de leer esta adaptación.

:3


	3. Capitulo III

**¡** Hola! Aquí estoy de nuevo con otro capítulo, espero que lo disfruten.

Como ya saben esta es una adaptación la historia original pertenece a **Lynne Graham** y que todos los créditos son total y exclusivamente de ella.

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador

 **Advertencias:** los personajes contienen Ooc, lemon.

….

….

….

 **CAPÍTULO III**

De súbito, despierta y consiente que estaba sumisa en los brazos de Viktor, Mione se separó de él y lo abofeteo con fuerzas antes de correr hacia la puerta del edificio donde vivía. Subió corriendo las estrechas escaleras, llegando al último piso en tiempo record. Puso la llave en la cerradura, después de haber tenido dificultad en encontrarla en la cartera.

Sólo percibió que Krum estaba justo detrás de ella cuando abrió la puerta.

— ¡Vete! —gritó intentando cerrar la puerta, cuando estuvo dentro.

Viktor impidió que la castaña cerrase la puerta en su cara

— _Za Bozhiyata lyubov_. —él miraba el pequeño y claustrofóbico apartamento, desnudo como una celda.

— No te quiero aquí —ella dijo.

El ojionix solo frunció el ceño antes de hacerla a un lado y entrar.

El espacio era mínimo. Había una cama; una pequeña mesa contra la pared, con una cocina portátil de dos hornillas encima; y del lado opuesto otra mesa.

Él examinó todo con mirar de desagrado.

— Es limpio. No vas a encontrar ningún insecto aquí. —Mione estaba terriblemente avergonzada, pero luchaba para ocultarlo. — Tal vez quieras hacer una búsqueda a fin de ver si encuentra el producto del robo del cual me acusas. —

— Te apoderraste de un de millón de Libras en operraciones en la Bolsa de Valorres, imagino que hayas escondido todo en algún lugar segurro. ¿Tal vez dónde pasas tus fines de semana? —el azabache la observaba fijamente, a fin de no perder cualquier cambio de expresión.

— ¡¿Un de un millón de libras ?! —ella repitió a modo de pregunta retórica. — ¿y crees que viviría aquí, como un pájaro enjaulado, si tuviese todo ese dinero? —

— Sería una locura de tu parte aparrentar riqueza, pero, esto... frrancamente. —Viktor lanzó una mirada alrededor y frunció las cejas. — tu salario en Earth Concern podía ser bajo, pero crreo que podrías vivir un poco mejorr. —

— Puedo tener gastos que desconoces. —ni bien hablo se arrepintió — un millón de libras...—Hermione susurró, tentada a sonreír sardónicamente al imaginar cómo sus últimos años habrían sido diferentes si hubiese tenido acceso a por lo menos una migaja de esa cantidad.

— ¿Qué hiciste con el dinerro? —Krum insistía.

— ¡Nunca tuve tu maldito dinero en mis manos, santo dios! —la castaña protestó, irritada por tener que probar su inocencia a una persona que se rehusaba a oírla.

— Depositaste cincuenta mil libras en tu cuenta corriente. ¿Qué hiciste con el resto? —

Cincuenta mil.

Mione recordó algo.

Un mes después de haber sido despedida de Industrias Krum, quedó atónita al recibir el extracto de su cuenta bancaria informando sobre el depósito de la citada cantidad. Fue inmediatamente al banco para declarar que hubo una equivocación, y que el dinero depositado en su cuenta no le pertenecía. Increíblemente, en el banco, no se interesaron por el caso, afirmando que no hubo error alguno

Algunos días más tarde Mione se preguntó si Viktor había depositado el dinero como forma de calmar su conciencia, después del modo brutal como la trato. Pero luego concluyo que era imposible, la rabia se había apoderado de ella en aquel momento pensando que seguramente lo hizo para no deberle nada, la había tratado como si de una prostituta se tratara.

Furica con todo esto, le llevó semanas persuadir al gerente del banco de la necesidad de que fuese retirado ese dinero de su cuenta.

— Pero... ¿cómo supiste que tenía la mencionada cantidad en mi cuenta corriente? —

— Poseo mis prropios métodos. Y ahorra, ¿confiesas tu culpa? —

Hermione se quemaba de odio.

Era demasiada coincidencia.

Alguien preparó todo aquello.

Pero, ¿quién? ¿Y cómo podría descubrir y probar su inocencia?

Por cierto, el banco tendría condiciones de saber quién transfiriera los cincuenta mil libras de una cuenta a la otra. Pero no discutiría el asunto con Viktor. Sin duda él diría que, por miedo a la investigación, ella transfirió el dinero en un intento de esconder su deshonestidad

— Sólo trrabajaste con Ludo recientemente, ¿qué hiciste antes? ¿Viajaste? ¿te diverrtiste en fiestas? —

No hubo fiestas en su vida en los últimos años.

A pesar de las protestas de su amiga, vivió prácticamente sola. Haciendo algunos trabajos esporádicos, con los cuales ganó algún dinero, pero no el suficiente para vivir con Marión en Londres.

En fin, no tuvo mucha elección.

Sería pedir ayuda a Viktor declarando que él tenía una hija, o recurrir a Ginny y Harry.

Entre ambas opciones, la familia ganó.

En verdad, Mione preferiría dormir en un banco de plaza a decirle al búlgaro que tenía una hija. Un hombre que la despidió de su empleo a la mañana siguiente de la noche en que pasaron juntos, no merecía ser padre.

— ¿Y las fiestas? —el azabache insistió. — ¿te pasabas la vida yendo a fiestas? —

La castaña tiró la cabeza para atrás, y mintió: — ¿Por qué no?

— ¿Con quién? —él preguntó, encogiendo sus facciones.

Mione se divertía con la rabia de él. Si, Viktor la deseaba, la encontraba atractiva. Y ella, a pesar de odiarlo, vibraba cuando la tocaba. Él era un hombre terriblemente sensual.

— Te prregunté ¿con quién? —insistió.

— ¿Y qué te importa con quién salía? —

— Quierro saber. Y quiero saberr también donde has ido los fines de semana durante los últimos años. —

— ¿Acaso te prregunté lo que has hecho en los últimos fines de semana? —la castaña se sorprendió oyendo su propia voz hacer la pregunta.

— Yo pregunté prrimero —él retrucó. — ¿con cuántos hombrres saliste? —

—Y tu ¿con cuántas mujeres saliste? —

— Los fines de semana, ¿con quién te la pasas? ¿Con quién? —

La castaña pensó luego en la cantidad de días que pasó en la compañía del padrino de Harry, un hombre que conocía desde los trece años. Sirius Black era un agradable señor bastante habilidoso que compartía su inmensa mansión con su ahijado Harry y su esposa Ginny. Y tenía siempre mucho cuidado para no interferir en la vida privada de la pareja.

— Con un hombre mucho mayor que tú, Viktor. —

— ¿Casado? —

—No, no lo es. —

— Ese hombre se quierre casar contigo —el azabache rumió.

— ¿Casar? ¡Oh, no! —

— Perro tú vas a su casa todos los fines de semana... y te quedas con él allá. —

— Cierto —dijo sin entrar en detalles, y Krum profirió una blasfemia.

— Si no querías saber la verdad, ¿por qué preguntaste? —Mione respondió, satisfecha por no haber tenido que mentir. Al final, pasaba horas con Sirius.

Tuvo alguna esperanza que Viktor la dejase en paz después de eso. Pero, furioso, él preguntó: — ¿Fue ese el hombrre que te dio el vestido que usaste anoche? —

— ¡Lo fue! —en fin, Harry trabajaba para su padrino, y todo lo que Ginny poseía venía indirectamente de él.

— Con cerrteza ya habías gastado todo tu dinerro —dijo de nuevo sin dar el brazo a torcer.

— Sobró algo —Mione mintió.

Dios, aquel diálogo estaba poniéndose cómico, ella pensó maliciosamente, divergiéndose con los celos de Viktor.

— Sin la menor verrgüenza me dices que erres una... —

— ¿Mujer de dudosa moral? —Hermione se anticipó.

— Las actividades que confiesas están muy próximas a la prostitución —el ojionix la condenó con crueldad. — ¿y Bagman? ¿está en esto? —

La castaña quedo pálida

Viktor se portaba de manera absolutamente cruel.

— ¡No! —

— _Bogoroditsa..._ Dios tenga piedad de él, ya no vas a tenerr contacto alguno con Bagman de aquí en adelante. Ni me ofenderrás más refirriéndote a tus relaciones de ese tipo que si quiera hayas tenido. —

La conversación ahora se tornaba violenta, reflexionó Mione quien se estaba aterrando.

— Yo... —

— Ni una palabrra más —el búlgaro la interrumpió.

—Dios, ¿por qué me contaste todo esto? ¿no podías haberr mentido? —él maldijo en búlgaro y la mujer de ojos caramelos dio un paso atrás. — no, es mejorr que sepa la verrdad. —

— Yo creo que es mejor que te vayas ya. —ella le apuntó la puerta.

— ¿Porr qué? ¿justamente ahorra que me vas a informar el prrecio de tu trrabajo? —

Sin entender lo que Viktor quería decir, Hermione indagó: — ¿Qué precio? —

— Estoy dispuesto a pagarr cualquier prrecio para tenerte en mi cama—

La castaña se mordió el labio, y balbuceó: — Yo... —

—Tú declarraste, sin la más mínima verrgüenza, que... —Krum evitó decir una palabra ofensiva. — sabes cómo te deseo. Di tu prrecio. —

Hermione casi se ahogó con el esfuerzo de tragar, Viktor creía que ella era una mujer promiscua, que tenía un amante fuera de Londres. Que tenía amantes, no sólo uno. Creyó que él la estrangularía. Pero, de un momento a otro, se dio cuenta que, en vez de asesinarla, el ojionix resolvía negociar sus favores en la cama.

Se quedó perpleja. ¿Viktor la desearía tanto así? ¡Estaba siendo tan cruel esa noche! Por primera vez lo veía descontrolado.

Involuntariamente quedó fascinada por las emociones vibrantes de él, luchaba entre el deseo de matarla y el deseo de...

¡Oh!

— No soy un tipo —Mione susurró, sólo para atormentarlo.

— Algún día, de una forrma u otra, tal vez cuando yo haya saciado este deseo obsceno de tu cuerpo, te sacarré de mi cabeza, de mi sangrre. —él dijo con voz solemne, como si estuviese haciendo un juramento sobre la Biblia. — Entonces, te castigarré por esta negociación inmunda que me reduce al nivel de un animal. —

Con la boca seca, creyendo que imprudentemente desencadenara mucho más de lo que podría manejar con aquel temperamento nórdico, la castaña fijo sus ojos caramelos en la ventana y se quedó mirando a través de esta, no confiando en sí misma, mucho menos en él, pues sentía la llama de la pasión vibrando en el aire, entre los dos.

— Viktor... yo no quise decir... —

— Y pensar que podrría haberme librrado de todo esto... —él murmuró. — el primer día que hablé contigo en la fatídica entrrevista, ¡creí que no deberría contratarr una mujer que deseaba desnudar y meter en la cama más prróxima! Conduje una entrrevista que considerré una verdadera pesadilla... y tú aguantaste todo estoicamente. —

— ¿Intentabas asustarme? —Mione preguntó, pasmada.

— Fui un tonto. Te di el empleo—

La castaña estaba cada vez más perpleja

Viktor se había interesado en ella desde el principio, aún que sin demostrarlo claramente. Jugaba a esperar, entreteniéndose con la perspectiva de que un día Mione se rendiría, sin restricciones.

Y ella fue tan ingenua como un corderito, que cayó en la boca del lobo. Se preguntó muchas veces por qué Viktor no había tomado precauciones la noche en que Marion fue concebida. Considerándose que era un hombre mucho más experimentado que ella, quien se entregó después del primero beso, aún se sorprendía por la falta de consideración del azabache a las consecuencias que podrían presentarse.

Pero sólo en aquel instante se le ocurría que, en lo referente a Marión, no lamentaba nada de lo que pasó.

No podía imaginar su vida sin su hija.

— Ahorra, al menos, ¡sé bien con qué tipo de mujerr estoy lidiando! —declaró Krum con furia.

De súbito, Hermione percibió que Viktor estaba tan cerca que podía sentir el calor de su cuerpo.

Ella ya se pegaba a la mesa, intentando evitarlo, y protestó: — Tú no sabes nada de mí. —

— Tú me enciendes, ¿qué más prreciso saber? —

De forma improvisa la castaña sintió que sus senos estaban rígidos, un calor le recorría los miembros. Pero ella luchaba con todas sus fuerzas contra sus emociones.

— Ni siquiera te gusto. Me llamaste ladrona y traidora —susurró. — cómo puedes aún me... —

— ¿Desearte? Si. La libido es un apetito, mila. Cuando estoy cansado, duermo. Cuando siento hambre, como. Cuando... —

—Cállate, cállate y déjame en paz. —la joven mujer de ojos caramelos comenzó a temblar, como si estuviese sujeta a una fuerza magnética. — ¡No se te ocurra tocarme!—

— ¿Tienes miedo de esto...? —con la punta del dedo, el búlgaro recorrió la línea del escote de la blusa, dejando un rastro de fuego por donde pasaba. La sangre en las venas de ella parecía entrar en ebullición. — ¿No es esta un interresante descubrrimiento? —Viktor murmuró. — Al final tú tienes, como todo el mundo, un talón de Aquiles, mila. Tu cerebrro no puede contrrolar aquello que te hago sentir, y que, naturralmente, te asusta—

— No... —

— ¿No qué? —con un movimiento indolente el azabache colocó las manos en las caderas de Mione y la levantó poniéndola en la mesa. — ¿No quierres que te toque porque tienes miedo que descubrra que estás desesperrada por mis carricias? ¿no quierres que te toque porque puedes entrregarte a mí a cambio de nada? —él le decía con marcado acento comprimiendo cada una de sus palabras. — Te entregaras, lo jurro. Y, en mi caso, no habrrá prrecio.—

— ¡Ponme en el piso! —Hermione gritó

Viktor la besó.

La besó y sintió el corazón de ella acelerarse. La besó hasta oírla gemir como un animal que sufría el dolor del amor.

Mione se sentía débil, como una víctima de un accidente, aún trémula con el impacto.

Dedos anchos comenzaron a desabotonar su blusa. Horrorizada, ella agarró la mano, en un intento de impedirlo

— ¡No! —pidió.

— Tú erres mía —él susurró, subiendo sus manos por la cintura de ella.

Hacía tanto tiempo que la castaña no sentía ese tornado de emociones, que sus dientes se apretaron por el placentero dolor de la excitación.

Sin que pudiera notarlo el búlgaro casi la desnudó por completo, descubriendo curvas deliciosas que Mione intentaba esconder.

Con un gemido áspero y sensual, él le acarició las puntas de sus pechos con dedos firmes, observando con satisfacción el resultado de sus caricias.

—Uhmm no…—De ojos cerrados, ella gemía, luchando para controlar su reacción de placer evidente. — no.. no... —

— Que extrraño... Tu cuerpo me atrrae a pesar de saberr que tu corrazón es materrialista —Krum murmuró ignorando sus intentos de negación, jugando con los senos rígidos. Ejecutaba movimientos eróticos usando los pulgares.

A un momento dado ella sintió un aire frío recorrerla, ¡Estaba desnuda! y él también se desnudaba.

Entonces Hermione recordó el pasado.

Pasado y presente se mezclaban indistintamente, haciéndola olvidarse de todo.

Como si estuviese en un trance hipnótico, se zambulló en las profundidades de los ojos de Viktor, y se entregó sin restricciones.

— ¡Erres tan linda! —él balbuceó.

Hermione quiso retribuir el elogio, pero su voz no salió. Se limitó a levantar la mano y rozar la piel caliente del duro y trabajado tórax.

— Viktor... —fue un gemido de completa rendición.

Se estremeció cuando él comenzó a deslizar los labios desde su cuello bajando por el valle de sus pechos descendiendo por su abdomen, un temblor la recorrió cuando le separó los muslos y exploró con los labios el calor y la humedad de su bajo vientre.

—Hmmjmp—gimió ahogada acariciándole el negro cabello.

Mientras le besaba sus pliegues de forma tan íntima, emitió un gemido ronco de excitación que se hizo eco al gemido de ella.

Krum la tomo por los muslos moviéndola hasta la cama, besándola con locura como si con eso confirmase su posesión total.

Cuando estuvo ahí con ella la envolvió enseguida con brazos firmes mientras arrastraba sus labios por todo su cuerpo haciéndola sentir húmeda y caliente.

— _¡O, Bozhe moi!_ tu vas a ser mi muerte—le dijo acariciándole la cara para luego resbalar su boca y comenzar a mordisquearle lentamente la cima de sus pequeños senos

—Uhmm ah…—exclamo ella como un gato que maullaba

Un grito quedo ahogado en su garganta cuando resueltamente él entró.

Hubo un momento de dolor que la hizo morderse el labio y sentir el gusto de la sangre, Viktor murmuró cualquier cosa en búlgaro y la sensación que la dominó fue tan violenta que la hizo gemir, por el choque de placer.

Pero azabache la penetró de nuevo, en el lugar que consideraba solamente suyo.

Mione lo abrazó, en un acto de aceptación, y permitió que él le enseñase una vez más el ritmo primitivo del amor.

—Oh mi Di..oh —ella gimoteaba, mientras él se movía sosteniéndola por los piernas

Las arremetidas fueron haciéndose espaciosamente cada vez más fuertes hasta que alcanzó el clímax en una explosión de placer, susurrando su nombre con ojos llenos de lágrimas.

El búlgaro lentamente escurrió su cuerpo para un lado, en el espacio que sobraba de la pequeña cama; con uno de los brazos apretaba el cuerpo de Hermione contra el suyo, caliente y húmedo de sudor.

Muy lentamente fue bajando la mano hasta el vientre de ella, y paró de repente al contacto con una cicatriz.

— ¿Qué prroblema te causó eso? — preguntó, tenso. Él ya examinaba el lugar con ojos atentos, mientras Mione buscaba algo para cubrir su desnudez que ahora, ella más alerta, comenzaba a incomodarla. — ¿Fuiste operrada? ¿Una cirugía grrande? —Krum indagó de nuevo.

— No, apenas un pequeño problema femenino —Mione mintió. — La cicatriz da la impresión de que la cosa fue peor. —

— ¿Qué te pasó? —él insistía.

— Ya te dije, un insignificante problema femenino. —

— No me está parreciendo insignificante... —

—Pero lo fue, y siento mucho el hecho que encuentres mi cicatriz tan desagradable. —

— Sabes que no fue eso lo que quise decir, pero quedé perrturbado. Y, si fue el resultado de un prroblema insignificante, debes haber consultado un cirrujano de quinta categorría.—

Viktor saltó de la cama, y la castaña se puso a pensar en el día del nacimiento de Marion.

Después de largas horas de sufrimiento, fue necesario que se sometiese a una cesárea. Pero recordaba, por encima de todo, la sensación de abandono que sufrió en el hospital. Todas las otras mujeres de la enfermería tenían consigo a sus maridos o novios visitándolas.

Y Hermione se sintiera mortificada por la compasión que causaba a todos, visitantes y enfermeras.

Por eso prefirió decir que su marido había muerto en vez de confesar que su bebé era el resultado de una noche de amor con un hombre que no quiso posar más sus ojos en ella.

Y ahora, después de todo por lo que pasó, estaba otra vez en la cama con Viktor.

Se avergonzaba de sí misma. Giró y enterró el rostro en la almohada. No tenía argumentos para presentar en su defensa. Cuatro años atrás ella amó al búlgaro de verdad e imaginó que ahora, tal vez cambiado, él desease algo más que apenas sexo. En su ingenuidad lo imaginó así.

¡Cómo se equivocó!

Un deseo abrasador los juntó; pero, apagado el fuego de la pasión, volvieron a estar separados. Viktor la despreciaba, tenía una opinión negativa sobre sus principios morales.

Solo quiso humillarla; usarla como fue usado un día, según creía.

Pero... reflexionaba la castaña,

¿cómo pudo ella aceptar y sentir placer en los brazos de un hombre que odiaba? ¿Y cómo continuar viviendo con la cabeza levantada sabiendo que, en el instante en que él la desease, estaría pronta para recibirlo?

— Cambié de idea sobrre llevarrte a vivir conmigo —dijo él, quebrando el silencio reinante.

Claro, pensó la mujer de ojos caramelos, Viktor ya había conseguido lo que deseaba, y con el mínimo esfuerzo.

En cuanto a ella, sería una idiota si aceptase la oferta de vivir bajo el mismo techo, sabiendo ahora los sentimientos de él.

— Serr atendida por sirvientes en un ambiente lujoso servirría apenas para confirrmar que puedes obtenerr todo lo que quierres usando como pago el sexo —el búlgaro agregó, como si estuviese hablando con una prostituta declarada, cuyo pecado fue entregarse al amor.

— Quiero que te vayas ya —ella dijo al fin, con voz ahogada, pues continuaba con el rostro enterrado en la almohada.

Hermione quería que Viktor se retirase antes que comenzara a llorar.

— Cuando me digas donde pusiste todo aquel dinerro que me rrobaste, entonces te encontrraré un lugar mejorr para vivir —declaró fríamente. — Por ahorra, busca un trrabajo, un empleo respetable, para no ser tentada nuevamente a conseguir dinerro por medios ilícitos. —

La castaña levantó la cabeza, sus ojos transformándose en fuego, y dijo: — ¿Qué quieres que haga? ¿Que trabaje como conserje? —

— No imporrta lo que hagas, mientrras sea un trrabajo honesto. —

Mione cayó en llanto, todo su cuerpo comenzó a sacudirse violentamente.

Viktor llego cerca de la cama, y ordenó: — ¡Basta con eso! —

— ¡No lo consigo! —

— Inténtalo. —

Ella alejó su mirada, no quería encararlo más.

Por Dios, Viktor la acusó de criminal, la persiguió tenazmente hasta expulsarla del empleo, impidió que tuviese una promoción, y ella ahora lo compensaba ofreciéndole su cuerpo.

Santo Dios, ¿qué enfermedad tenía? ¿Qué estaría pasando?

— No me vengas con fingimientos diciendo que no me deseas, tanto como yo —Krum declaró con fiereza. — Y no me confundas con tus otrros amantes, lágrrimas de cocodrrilo no me conmueven. Puedo ver a trravés de tus ojos...—

— ¡Eres un ciego! —Mione murmuró.

— Soy más fuerrte que tú. Más duro que tú —declaró resentidamente. — y temible cuando me irrito. Acuérrdate siemprre de eso, y nos llevarremos bien. —él abrió la puerta y dijo: — a las ocho, esta noche. En ese momento estarrás más calmada. Te llevarré a cenar. —

— ¡No me digas! —la castaña murmuró. — ¿Me quieres alimentar para que tenga fuerzas en la cama? ¿Es eso? —

Ella estaba más furiosa consigo misma que con Viktor, perdió completamente el control en sus brazos. Y concluyó que el búlgaro la usaría hasta cansarse, y después la dejaría.

— ¿Qué te pasa? —preguntó él ahora con imperturbabilidad.

— ¡Nada! —

— Parra con esa actitud histérrica, entonces. —

— Estoy cansada, solo es eso. —

Él ya estaba en la puerta y volvió, con manos gentiles alejó una mecha de cabellos acaramelados del rostro de ella, y susurró, agachándose al lado de la cama:— Estarría mintiendo si dijese que lamento lo que pasó hace poco, y te exijo que nunca adquierras una actitud defensiva cuando estás conmigo. —

¿Actitud defensiva?, pensaba Mione.

¡Qué ironía!

Viktor Krum destruyó todas sus defensas en un único encuentro, y parecía ignorar lo que ese encuentro significó para ella.

— Duerme ahora... _Bozhe moĭ..._ ¿Cómo puede una perrsona dormir en este nido? —él murmuró con grima. Tomó su mano enseguida, enterándole una llave. — Puedes quedarrte en mi casa de la ciudad, perro solo por uno o dos días. Mandarré un automóvil a buscarte dentrro de una horra. —él se enderezó el cuerpo y fui hasta la puerta: — vuelvo a casa a las seis más o menos. —

Y, en aquel instante, Hermione leyó con claridad la mente de él.

Se encogió toda.

Oyó la puerta cerrarse y un sollozo murió en su garganta adolorida, nunca más permitiría que Viktor volviese a hacerle lo mismo. Saldría de su apartamento para siempre, mucho antes de la hora marcada.

¿Sería eso huir como un conejito cobarde?

Si, tal vez. Pero, con la poca resistencia que tenía cuando estaba en compañía del búlgaro, solamente una nueva vida la salvaría de la ruina. Para Viktor Krum ella no pasaba de una prostituta que merecía todos los insultos que le eran dirigidos. No importaba el hecho de que esa mujer nunca habría tenido otro hombre...

Su orgullo e inteligencia no contaban para Viktor.

Tampoco sus emociones.

Lo único que le importaba a él era humillarla por supuestamente robarle

Hermione se sentía perdida en un mar de dolor, cansada de luchar y de enfurecerse. No recordaba haber pasado por una experiencia semejante, tan amarga, en su vida. Pero, muy en el fondo de su mente sabía que, a pesar de todo, huir no ahogaría su dolor.

El dolor continuaría con ella por mucho tiempo.

….

….

….

 **Notas finales:**

¡¿les gusto el capítulo?!

Me encanta esta novela, de veras. Y espero que les esté gustando esta adaptación, como ya saben la historia es propiedad de **Lynne Graham**.

Las frases que dice Viktor, son exclamaciones de asombro, ¡Madre de Dios! o ¡Dios mio! y ¡Por el amor de Dios!

No se olviden de comentar y darme su opinión al respecto.

Un besito a todos.

Hasta la próxima **:3**


	4. Capitulo IV

**Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador

 **Advertencia:** los personajes contienen Ooc. AU Mundo alternativo

…

…

…

 **CAPÍTULO IV**

— ¿Cuándo puedes comenzar? — preguntó Ronald Weasley.

— El martes, si quieres —respondió Mione. — ¿estás seguro que quieres que trabaje aquí? —

— Mione, ¿te olvidaste que te ofrecí este mismo empleo cuatro años atrás? ¿y que fuiste demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo?—

El celular sonó. Ronald lo atendió.

La castaña se fue, preguntándose si tomaba la decisión correcta aceptando el empleo de secretaria, el mismo que un día rechazó. Pero ahora le urgía mucho. Los tiempos cambian, ¿no?

Hasta la muerte en un accidente de carro, los padres de ella vivían en una casa alquilada en Thwaite Manor, donde también vivían Ron uno de los hermanos mayores de Ginny y mejor amigo de Harry. Todos crecieron juntos, pues eran vecinos.

De adolescentes, Harry estuvo de novio con Ginny y Ron con Mione. Todos creían que no había duda que un día se casarían; aunque Hermione fuera renuente en aceptar el hecho, Ronald tenía la esperanza que todo saldría bien. Pero eso no pasó. Ya de adulta, la castaña tuvo coraje de encarar los hechos y decirle a Ron que no lo amaba. Harry y Ginny ya estaban casados en aquella ocasión y quedaron desolados, en especial al constatar la desilusión del pelirrojo. Hermione llegó a sentirse culpable por haber cambiado, mientras que el Weasley menor continuaba siendo el mismo. Su complejo de culpa aumentó cuando Ron, sabiendo que ella estaba embarazada, le propuso casamiento. Hermione prefería que él no lo hubiese hecho, pues sufrió mucho por tener que decirle que no.

Consecuentemente, se sintió incapaz de aceptar el empleo que le ofrecía. El trabajo sería la solución, pero estaba segura que Ronald continuaría con la esperanza de un día casarse. Pero, en las circunstancias actuales, habiendo cambiado tanto las cosas, resolvió aceptar su generosidad. Además, Ron ahora tenía un noviazgo firme, y con el pasar de los años la relación entre ellos se fue poniendo menos íntima.

La castaña dio un salto cuando el pelirrojo gritó: — ¡Marión! Sal ya de ahí.—

Hermione vio un enorme jarrón oscilando en el aire. Una cabeza cubierta de cabello marrón y un par de ojos tan negros como la oscuridad de un pozo profundo, apareció de repente muy cerca del jarrón.

Marión pronunció una mala palabra, de la que cualquier madre quedaría horrorizada de oír, en especial saliendo de los labios rosados de una niña de poco más de tres años.

— No reacciones —dijo Weasley con una sonrisa, al ver la mirada escandalizada en los ojos caramelos de ella. — De acuerdo con mi hermana, Marión se olvidará de todo si no haces mucho alboroto. —después de una pausa, Ron agregó: — ¿Que tal un café? —

— Me encantaría, pero estoy a cargo de los niños esta tarde. —

— Es mucho mejor que tú cuides a Marión, que cualquier otra persona — comentó el pelirrojo rascándose la nuca. —ella es una niña difícil, con una voluntad de hierro, y el temperamento de un huracán cuando se enfada.—

En aquel instante, Marión tiraba arena a los otros niños, cosa que le fue prohibida varias veces.

.

— Eres una niña mala —dijo Mione tomándola de la mano, mientras caminaban de regreso a la mansión.

— Soy buena, mamá —ella respondió, haciendo cara de gatito abandonado bajo la lluvia. Se veía tan bonita con el vestido rojo de lunares blancos y las dos coletas que le había hecho, que casi hizo que cediera. Casi

—Entonces ¿porque le arrojabas arena?—

La pequeña niña no respondió, solo frunció los labios y el entrecejo mirando hacia otro lado. Para acto seguido soltarse de su agarre y salir corriendo por delante, balanceando la tela de su vestido.

La hija de Viktor era tan parecida a él en cuanto a carácter se refería, Hermione reflexionaba con tristeza. Además de sus ojos y tez, también había sacado su temperamento, no obstante tenía un tamaño diminuto. Con tres años y medio era pequeña para su edad; pero, por causa de su naturaleza agresiva ningún niño osaba molestarla. Marión era brillante y necia... Y en general se comportaba mal, Mione tenía que reconocerlo.

Con todo, Harry y Ginny siempre la trataron exactamente igual de como trataban a sus tres hijos, James, Albus y Lily, criaturas fáciles de lidiar.

Marión era diferente, un extraño en el nido, con su temperamento explosivo. Nunca había sido sometida a la mano firme de la disciplina, como sería indispensable en su caso, la castaña recapacitó, sintiéndose culpable.

.

— ¿Y bien? —preguntó Ginevra a la castaña, ni bien ella entró en la enorme cocina de la mansión.

— Voy a comenzar el martes.—

La pelirroja sonrió, satisfecha.

Ella y Hermione pese a ser mejores amigas era chicas muy diferente, no solo en cuanto a físico se refería, sino también en carácter. Mientras que Ginny era muy dinámica y sociable Hermione era más austera y seria. Ambas veían la vida con distintos ojos.

— Que bueno que finalmente tomaste una decisión —dijo Ginny. — nosotros cuatro vamos a cenar fuera esta noche para celebrar. —

— Está bien, pero creo que a la novia de Ron le gustaría ir también — la castaña observó.

— Lavender está viajando de momento —comentó la pelirroja de ojos cafés frunciendo el ceño. — al final, ¿qué tiene ella que ver? Ron y Lavender aún no están comprometidos ó... Voy a reservar una mesa para nosotros en el Coach... —

—¡No! —Mione la interrumpió.

— ¿Por qué no? —Ginny ya tenía el teléfono en la mano.

Hermione suspiró. Por lo visto, su amiga aún soñaba con verla casada con su hermano, como si se tratase de una historia de Romeo y Julieta. — No me parece buena idea. —

— ¿Algo más pasó entre tú y Krum?—

La castaña se sonrojó. Tomada por sorpresa, no tuvo tiempo de prepararse para fingir indiferencia.— Yo... —

—No reaccionaste con él, ¿ó si? —indagó la pelirroja. — ¡otra vez! No voy a aguantar más eso. Tomaré el arma de Sirius, iré a Londres y mataré a aquel desgraciado. —

—¡Ginny! —

— ¡Cierra la boca! —ordenó la pequeña Weasley. — tú lo proteges. Aún lo proteges. Harry y yo ya nos ofrecimos para llevarlo a tribunales, pero no quieres... —

— No estoy protegiendo a Viktor, estoy protegiendo a Marión.—Mione susurró. — Sabes como un caso de esos traería publicidad, y no estaría en condiciones de esconderle el hecho a ella. No podría llevar al padre de mi hija a juicio. —

—Dormiste con él una vez. Y ahora, ¿lo volviste a hacer? —Ginny preguntó, incrédula.

— No quiero hablar del tema. —la piel cetrina de Hermione estaba pálida.

— ¿Aún lo amas? —

—No seas ridícula. —

— Eres mi mejor amiga, pero no te entiendo. —la pelirroja ahora hablaba con voz penosa. — mi hermano te adora. Es un muchacho simpático, cariñoso, con un corazón de oro y tiene éxito en los negocios. Si quieres llevar la vida a tu modo, ¿por qué no con Ron? Al menos un día él se casaría contigo. —

— Es mejor que me apresure, ¡de lo contrario me atrasaré! ¡tengo tanto que hacer! —observó la castaña, ignorando las palabras de su amiga y subiendo al cuarto.

…

…

…

Dos horas más tarde, después de haber lavado los platos del almuerzo, fue a sentarse al lado de Sirius que dormitaba en la silla de mimbre, en el jardín. Un gran sombrero de paja le cubría el rostro.

— ¿Con problemas de nuevo? —él indagó, haciendo saltar a Mione. Ella creía que el hombre estaba entregado a un sueño pesado.

— ¿De dónde sacaste esa idea? — Hermione preguntó.

— Oí a Ginny discutiendo contigo. —él suspiró. — ¿qué tal pasar el otoño con Marión en mi casa de campo? Ambas necesitan un poco de privacidad. —

—Creo que sí. —la castaña se sonrojó, preguntándose cuanto habría oído de la conversación.

Los niños jugaban en el jardín, en una casa de madera que Harry construyó para los cuatro, al menos los hijos de él, pues Marión estaba apartada jugando sola con tierra.

El día estaba lindo pero el sol no conseguía elevar la moral de Hermione. Ella ya había partido de Londres hacía dos semanas. No comía ni dormía bien. El silencio del campo, esta vez, no ejercía la magia de siempre.

— Quiero mucho a la esposa de mi ahijado, pero reconozco que su vida fue muy fácil hasta ahora. Se casó con su amigo de la infancia, a los diecinueve años, y nunca tuvo que luchar por su supervivencia. Todo lo que ella deseó le fue presentado en bandeja: un marido, un hogar, hijos. Hazle acordar de esa realidad la próxima vez que discutan. —

—Ginny ha sido muy buena conmigo... —

— ¡No cuando te continúa metiendo a su hermano garganta abajo! pude presentir, desde que tenías dieciséis años, que jamás te casarías con Ron. Él no es hombre para ti. —

Mione dejó escapar un suspiro. A veces Sirius la perturbaba. Leía su mente como si fuese un libro abierto.

— Eso era tan claro como la luz del día —continuó. — Por el hecho de que Ron es su hermano y el mejor amigo de Harry, Ginny creía que todo saldría bien entre ustedes y se casarían.—

—Pero yo lastimé mucho a Ron... —

— Y lo lastimarías mucho más si cedieras a las insistencias de su hermana para que se casasen. —después de una pausa, Sirius preguntó: — ¿Es un ruido de un auto lo que estoy oyendo?—

Hermione giró la cabeza en el mismo instante en que un auto entraba por el jardín. Un Masseratti. Quedó paralizada en el lugar donde estaba.

— ¿Quién es? — el hombre rumió.

Viktor saltó del auto, sin darse el trabajo de cerrar la puerta. Atravesó la grama en largos pasos y se sacó los lentes de sol, poniéndolos en el bolsillo del saco. Se veía realmente imponente y el gesto crispado de su rostro no hacia más elevar aquello.

— La Mafia llegó —susurró Sirius, divergiéndose.

Mione quedó aniquilada. Sólo de ver a Krum tuvo la sensación que él la agarraba del cuello.

— Voy a llevarrte de regrreso a Londres conmigo —mascullo él entre dientes. — No te prreocupes en hacer las maletas, ¡sólo entra en el auto! Me encargarré que trraigan tus cosas más tarrde. —

Sirius lo miró con intenso interés. Y la castaña recordó inmediatamente las mentiras que conto en Londres, dando a entender que tal vez hubiese alguien que se interesaba por ella en el lugar donde pasaba los fines de semana.

— Y, en cuanto usted…—el búlgaro declaró, dirigiéndose al padrino de Harry, con una mirada fulminante—. ¿No ve que Hermione podrría ser su hija? —

— ¡Viktor! —Mione lo reprendió.

Sirius encaraba a Viktor, con sus brillantes ojos pardos. Parecía divertirse. — ¿Él es siempre así? —preguntó el viejo. — ¿Ó fue mordido por una animal venenoso? —

—Viktor... te mentí... —

— ¿Sobrre qué? —él la arrastró al coche. En aquel exacto momento, alguien encendía el motor.

— ¡Oh, mi Dios! —Mione gimió, al ver las flores amarillas que coloco en una de las coletas de Marión.

La niña se sentaba en el asiento del conductor. Viktor fue el primero en llegar al auto. Agarró a Marión y la sacó del interior del auto. La niña enojada reaccionaba con puntapiés. Ella no lo vio acercarse, y se divertía al volante. La castaña quedó aterrada cuando Marión enterró sus dientes en la mano de Viktor.

— ¡Dios! ¡es un animalito! —él miraba su mano que tenia profundas marcas de dientes. Marión pronunciaba palabras de baja calaña y miraba a Viktor como un boxeador pronto para la lucha. — ¡que niña malcriada! —el azabache exclamó, refregando su mano magullada. — Y sucia también.—

— ¿Quién es malcriada? —la niña de ojos onix protestó. Ella no sabía que su madre ya estaba cerca.

Los tres hijos de Ginny también se aproximaban, pues oyeron los gritos de su prima. James, un niño de ocho años, insistió con Marión para que pidiese disculpas.

— Marión nunca pide disculpas —se quejó Albus.

— Disculpe —dijo Lily, una niña pelirroja, más ó menos de la edad de Marión. Por lo visto, ella ya había adquirido el hábito de pedir disculpas en nombre de su prima.

— No pido disculpas —berreó niña, encarando a Krum sin el más mínimo miedo.

— ¿Qué estás haciendo ahí parada? —él le preguntó a la castaña. — Entrra en el auto. Pero… ¿sobrre qué me mentiste? —

Marión le agarró el pantalón, insistiendo: — ¡No pido disculpas! —

— Si, si. Ahorra anda a jugar a otrro lado—el ojionix ordenó, haciéndose de paciencia.

— No me manda a mí —Marión protestaba, pronta para la pelea. — es un hombre muy malo. —

— James, por favor, lleva a Marión a dentro —pidió Mione, recuperando el coraje.

Mientras el primo mayor arrastraba a su hija, ella iba frunciendo mas su entrecejo hasta que finalmente exploto en llanto, pidiendo ayuda a su madre. Enterrando las uñas en la palma de su mano para contener ganas de ir y tomar a su hija en brazos, la castaña ignoró la súplica.

— ¿Sobrre qué me mentiste? —Krum volvió a preguntar llamando su atención.

— Antes que nada, dime. ¿Cómo me encontraste? —

— Tengo mis métodos. Pero te prregunté sobrre que mentiste. —

Cuando los sollozos de Marión disminuyeron a la distancia, la castaña respiró, aliviada. Todo lo que quería de momento era librarse de Viktor ¿Sabría él que aquella era la casa de sus mejores amigos?

—Sirius no es mi amante —Mione confesó. — Y estoy aquí con amigos. —

— ¿Y cuál de esos amigos es tu amante?—

Mione quedó llena de rabia, y no respondió. Apenas dijo: — Quiero que te vayas—

— No me voy sin ti.—

Los dos miraron hacia portón al oír el ruido de un coche que se aproximaba.

Era Ron.

— Por favor, vete —Mione ahora suplicaba.

— ¿Qué diablos está haciendo aquí, Krum? —indagó Ronald

— Viktor ya estaba de salida —Hermione explicó, intentando calmar los ánimos de los dos hombres.

— Preséntame —dijo el azabache, con los ojos lanzando llamas.

—Ron. Ronald Weasley—dijo Ron, poniéndose al lado de Mione, en actitud protectora. — Y, si no sales de esta propiedad inmediatamente, tendrás dificultades. —

— ¿En serio? —el búlgaro sonrió.

— Si, no lo dudes —respondió el pelirrojo.

—Ron, por favor —pidió la castaña.

— Vengo esperando por este momento desde hace mucho tiempo —dijo Weasley furioso.

— Hermione va a volverr conmigo a Londres.—

Una vez constatado que no tenía nada más que hacer para convencer al ojionix, Mione se dirigió al pelirrojo. — Esto no tiene nada que ver contigo Ron—dijo.

— ¿Nada que ver conmigo? ¡él te robó de mí hace cuatro años! —Ron vociferó, aún sabiendo que no era verdad. Ella rompió con él dieciocho meses antes de comenzar a trabajar en las Industrias Krum.

— Y estoy dispuesto a hacerr eso de nuevo, pero no voy a perrder el tiempo contigo. Siéntate en el auto mila que nos vamos ahorra.—Viktor declaró.

— Paren con la discusión... ¡los dos! Los niños pueden presenciar todo. ¿Están locos?—

Ron avanzó contra Krum y este reaccionó al ataque dándole un golpe en el estómago, haciéndolo caer al piso, con un gemido.

— Entrra en el auto —le exijo a Mione enseguida. — porrque si este tipo se levanta, acabarré con él. —

— No puedo, tengo que encargarme de los niños. —

— Ve a hacer un paseo en carro, Mione —sugirió Sirius—. Eso dará tiempo para que estos dos se calmen. —

La castaña se revolvió. « _¡Hombres!»_ , pensó, son todos iguales.

— No tengo la mínima intensión de entrar en el auto con él —expresó. — Y, si hubiera más peleas, usaré la manguera del jardín para calmar los ánimos.—

El azabache simplemente la cargó en brazos y la arrojó, como si se tratase de un paquete, dentro del Masseratti. Se sentó a su lado antes que Hermione se recuperase de la sorpresa.

— Déjame salir ya. —

— Tú crreaste la situación; porr lo tanto, merreces todo lo que está pasando —acuso él, poniendo el vehículo en marcha.

La castaña hizo un esfuerzo para abrir la puerta; pero estaba trancada.

Krum frenó el carro al llegar al portón y preguntó, con los ojos llenos de odio: — ¿Hace cuánto conoces a Weasley? —

—No te incumbe.—

Viktor agarró los cabellos castaños de ella, impidiéndole moverse.— No me hables así —dijo. — Estoy haciendo un esfuerrzo enorrme para no perrderr la cabeza.—

La atmósfera se tornaba cada vez más explosiva. Los ojos color caramelo de Mione enfrentaban los profundos y oscuros de Viktor. Ella estaba bastante tensa. Además, se sentía en ese estado desde hacía dos semanas. Era como si estuviese presta a morir.

— No tenías derecho de venir aquí —se quejó.

— ¿No? —con el dedo pulgar él contorneó el labio inferior de Hermione; y ella se estremeció.

— Quiero, ver la evidencia que tienes contra mí. —

—No. Es confidencial y está guardada bajo siete llaves. —

— Entonces, llévala a las autoridades. No voy a permitir que me chantajees. Haz lo peor, y... —

— ¿Qué tal si hiciera lo mejorr? —el azabache se inclinó y colocó el pulgar entre los labios de ella, buscando la humedad, el calor de la lengua. — ¿sabes que puedo hacer lo mejor si quierro? —

Un estupor fuera de lo común se apoderó del cuerpo de Mione, haciendo que sus brazos y piernas pesaran mucho. Ella sentía también el peso de sus senos. Deseaba ardientemente que Viktor la tocase; y su necesidad era tan grande que llegaba a doler.

— Ni es prreciso que lleguemos a lo mejorr. Un toque de mis manos ó labios es suficiente. —Krum miraba el rostro ruborizado de Hermione, los ojos suplicantes.

— No consigues controlar tus necesidades.—

—Pero yo puedo... —

— ¿Puedes? —ella levantó su mano queriendo acariciar su rostro. Le hipnotizaba el aroma masculino del búlgaro. Y él le mordió suavemente los dedos, antes que ella pudiese impedirlo.

La castaña olvido respirar mientras Krum los chupaba, uno a uno. Estaba como envenenada, al borde de una erótica anticipación, y tan intensa que la consumía.

— Viktor... —Mione emitió un jadeo ligado con un gemido, deseando contacto más íntimo.

El azabache le agarró de los hombros. — ¡Dios! ¡Cómo te deseo! El caso es que, después de calcinarnos, me prreguntaría si harías lo mismo con Weasley. Crreo que sí. Al final, él es del tipo que pondrría luego una alianza en tu dedo. No me sorprrende el hecho que no quieras que te encontrrara. Sería sexo conmigo y segurridad con él. ¿Concuerrdas? —

— Ron no es mi amante... —

— Apenas una flecha de reserrva para tu arco de Cupido. ¿Acerté? —el búlgaro rió, con sarcasmo y desdén. — ¿Cuántas flechas más tienes de reserva? Llevas una doble vida, Hermione. Casi me olvidaba de Bagman y su humilde empleo que sin duda se transformarrías en altamente lucrrativo si no fuese por mi interferrencia. Aquella casa allá arriba, ¿es de Weasley? —

Mione estaba furiosa porque Viktor mencionara todo aquello. ¿Cómo pudo haberse olvidado, por un momento, el modo como él la trató? Si, se olvidó completamente. Si no fuese por el control de él, mayor que el de ella, habrían hecho el amor allí mismo, en el auto. Se avergonzaba por su incapacidad de resistir a la desesperada hambre que Viktor le despertaba.

— ¡No! La casa no es de Ron. —

—Ah, sí. Tal vez no sea lo suficientemente rrico para tus ambiciones. Quien sabe Weasley sea simplemente una reserrva, en caso de necesidad. ¿De quién es la casa?—

— No te voy a contar. —

—Lo descubrriré. Sabes eso, ¿no? —

— Por favor, déjame en paz —Mione suplicó. — Y olvídate que me conociste un día. —

— Harré eso después que te tenga en mi cama durrante algún tiempo. —

— Eres un infeliz… lo que pasó ahora, no pasará nunca más. —

—Me deseas tanto Hermione, que no conseguirrás alejarrte de mí.—

El dolor de la humillación la sofocaba. Estaba segura que, para Viktor, no pasaba de una prostituta, una mujer deshonesta, promiscua y ávida de dinero. La despreciaba, y usaba el sexo sólo para reducirla a un ser indigno, física y emocionalmente.

— No soy lo que piensas —la castaña murmuró. — ¡Y no entiendo porqué me odias tanto! —

—Algún día te lo contarré. —él tenía el rostro duro como piedra.

Metió marcha atrás y ella preguntó. — ¿Qué estás haciendo? —

—Estás tan desesperrada por verrme lejos de aquí, ¡que quiero descubrrir porqué!—

Desconfiando de las intenciones de Krum, Hermione protestó: — ¡No! No vuelvas a la casa. —

— Tú creaste el problema, mila, ¡tus dos mundos están a punto de chocar! ¿lo notas? —

— ¡La casa es de Sirius! —la castaña dijo deprisa. — De Sirius Black. Ron es hermano de la esposa de Harry, su ahijado... —

—Me dijiste que ese hombrre era una visita. ¿Acaso eres una mentirrosa compulsiva, Hermione?—

— No estoy mintiendo esta vez. Sólo no quiero otra escena. —

—¿Ó tal vez estés aterrada por si Weasley descubrre un poco mucho sobrre ti? —sugirió Viktor, de manera desagradable.

— No vuelvas a casa de Sirius. —

Viktor deslizó el dedo muy lentamente a lo largo del brazo de ella, provocándola. Mione se puso rígida.

Él la besó entonces, casi destrozándole los labios. Pero no dolió, sólo la excitó. Con la lengua él le probaba los labios, llevándola a la locura. Y Mione deseaba más, cada vez más. De súbito, sin darse cuenta de cuando pasó, notó que ya no estaba sentada, sino sobre él con las piernas al lado de su cadera. Viktor rozó con la mano en las trémulas piernas, alejando el vestido del camino.

Ella estaba completamente sin control, el corazón disparado. Se agarraba a Viktor, a sus cabellos, al cuello, y él le acariciaba el trasero firme. Inesperadamente, alguien golpeó la ventana del coche, gritando. La castaña irguió los pesadas párpados, bien lentamente. Una alarma contra incendio no tendría efecto más desastroso. Ella sentía su alma separada de su cuerpo. Viktor maldijo en búlgaro, furioso por haber sido interrumpido.

— Cristo... tú, Hermione, me haces hacer locuras —la condenó abruptamente, separándose.

Mione lo miro mientras se apartaba. ¡¿Ella lo hacía hacer locuras?! ¡¿ella?! El eterno síndrome de Eva, Mione reflexionaba amargamente. Sólo en aquel instante reconoció el auto rojo estacionado, y evidentemente abandonado a las corridas, a un lado del portón... Era el auto de su Ginny.

Hermione quedó pálida de horror. Krum, inconforme por haber sido sorprendido en aquellas circunstancias, e inexplicablemente, en vez de irse, como la castaña esperaba, abrió la ventana en busca de aire. Hermione se aparato lo más que pudo, escondiéndose detrás de él, en pánico al oír a su amiga pelirroja gritar.

— ¡¿Creé que este es un lugar para encuentros de amantes?! —Ginny no conseguía disfrazar su irritación. — ¿Cómo se atreve estacionar en la entrada de mi casa, y portarse de manera ultrajante? ¡Eso es una vergüenza!—

Aterrada, Hermione susurró al oído de Krum: — ¡Vete, por el amor de Dios!—

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

Uff aquí este capítulo, ya casi me dan unas semanas de vacaciones en la universidad antes de que comience el nuevo semestre, tal vez pueda actualizar más pronto el próximo capítulo.

Espero que les haya gustado.

Hasta la próxima, no se olviden de comentar.

U n besito a todos **:3**


	5. Capitulo V

**Disclaimer:** los personajes son propiedad de su respectivo creador, al igual que la historia que pertenece a " **Lynne Graham"**.

 **Advertencia:** AU, Mundo Alternativo. Ooc, alteración de personalidad

…

…

…

 **CAPÍTULO V**

¿Dios, cómo pudo caer tanto bajo? ¿A plena luz del día, en un auto estacionado en un lugar donde cualquiera podría verlos? Pero estaba segura que, si fuera la policía, estarían en mayores dificultades que con Ginny. Con el orgullo despedazado, un violento sentido de humillación, Mione continuó allí sentada, esperando la fatalidad. No podía entender porqué el búlgaro no se iba, ó porqué continuaba sin decir una palabra.

— ¡Oh, mi Dios! — exclamó la pelirroja. Espió dentro del coche, mirando a Hermione y a Viktor. Y ordenó a su amiga: — Sal ya de ese auto. —

—Ese cabello es muy llameante —comentó el azabache. —parrece fuego ¿es naturral?—él intentaba hablar con naturalidad, pero se veía que no estaba en completo control emocional, como le gustaría estar.

— ¿Me oíste, Hermione? —Ginevra proseguía gritando. — ¡Sal ya de ese auto! —

— ¡Si es naturral! Tal vez sea de ese color por lo histérrica que es—Krum murmuró.

— ¿Quién es histérica? —chilló Ginny, golpeando con la mano el parabrisas.

Con una calma envidiable, Viktor metió marcha atrás una vez más y comenzó a salir del jardín de la casa.

— Entonces, ella vive aquí también. Interresante —comentó.

— Ella está casada con Harry, el ahijado de Sirius. —

— ¿Por qué se puso casi loca cuando me vio? —Krum tuvo curiosidad por saber.

— Realmente sería mejor que me dejaras y te fueras. —la castaña arriesgó tímidamente, mientras la pelirroja entraba en el jardín manejando su propio auto.

— Por nada de este mundo me perrdería todo esto. —

Viktor observaba con curiosidad a la pelirroja tras el volante del auto, pasando cerca del masseratti como una neurótica.

— Tu amiga es linda, pero no tanto como mi Hermione. ¿Ella te tiene envidia? —

— Claro que no.—

Cuando Ginny desapareció dentro de la casa, la castaña salió del coche con las piernas flojas, suplicándole a Viktor que se fuese. Sin mucha esperanza, con todo.

El búlgaro también salió y golpeó la puerta. Se arregló la corbata y se pasó los dedos por el cabello azabache.

— No estás casada con Weasley, ¿ó si? —preguntó de repente.

— ¡Claro que no! —

—¿Claro? —Krum sonrió sarcásticamente. — En lo que se refierre a ti, mila, ¡nada me sorprrende! Pero, ¿puedo entrrar? —

— Prefiero que te vayas. —

— ¿Y perrder esta maravillosa oportunidad de conocer a tu familia?—

La puerta delantera estaba abierta de par en par. De la entrada, se podía oír a Ginny gritando.

Viktor reculó. — Alguien debería echarle un balde de agua frría.—

—Ginny te odia. ¿Qué esperabas? Ella sabe de lo que me acusas. ¡Todos aquí saben por qué estoy sin trabajo otra vez! —

— ¡La pobrre inocente! —Viktor murmuró, nada impresionado. — apuesto que hiciste el papel de márrtir delante de ellos. —

— ¡¿Por qué no te vas de aquí inmediatamente?! —

— ¿Tú también, Mione? ¡Por favor! —alguien dijo desde la puerta. Era Harry, con la ropa de trabajo, dejando bien claro que vino directamente de la hacienda. — ¿qué está pasando aquí? —él prosiguió. —Ron esta con un humor de los mil demonios, casi chocó el tractor, y yo llego a casa para encontrar a Ginny sacando el arma de Sirius del armario... ¡Está histérica! —

— Sugierro que no use esa palabrra —el azabache le aconsejó, en tono de broma.

Harry lo miró, frunció el ceño, y se acomodo sus gafas sobre el puente de su nariz. Miró a Mione y de nuevo a Viktor. Suspiró. De repente, entendió todo. — Soy Harry Potter, casi hermano de Hermione, señor Krum.—

— ¡No tienes que ser cortés con él, Harry! —Ginny dijo, ahora de pie en el hall con la escopeta en las manos. — ¡Pídele que se vaya de esta casa! —

—Ginny…—Harry susurró, avergonzado. — vamos al menos a intentar ser civilizados en lo que respecta a... —

— ¿Civilizados? ¡Ese hombre arruinó la vida de la mujer que según tú consideras hermana! —la pelirroja dijo con voz palpitante. — él sólo trajo desgracia a nuestra familia u... —

— Por favor, no digas más —la castaña pidió.

— Si no fuese por ti, Krum, ¡Mione y mi hermano estarían casados ahora! —Ginevra observó. —Ron se ofreció a aceptar la criatura que nacería, pero Hermione fue demasiado orgullosa para aceptarlo. Y ahora, cuando al fin las cosas comienzan a enderezarse, ¡apareces!—

Sin mirar a nadie, Mione fue al jardín. Pero oyó a Viktor exclamar:

— ¡¿Un hijo mío?! —el tono de su voz era de total incredulidad.

Ginny comenzó a llorar, de súbito consciente de lo que dijo, consciente de lo que reveló.

…

…

Mione se sentó en un banco del jardín. El sol de la tarde no contribuyó para calentarle el cuerpo. Reconoció que debería haberle contado a Viktor sobre Marión. Pero, después de todo lo que él le hizo, se cortaría la lengua antes de revelar que había tenido una hija nueve meses después de su último encuentro. El nacimiento de su hija vino después de una serie de humillaciones infligidas por el ojionix y, cuando ella decidió no dar a su hija en adopción, se dijo a si misma que Krum jamás sabría que Marión existía.

Viktor fue al jardín detrás de ella, e insistió, encarándola: — Dime que eso no es verrdad. —

— Te pedí que te mantuvieras lejos de mí... —

— ¿Sabías entonces que te buscarría? Pero, de cualquier manerra, no crreo que hayas dado a luz un hijo mío. Ó hija —declaró él.

— No hay problema. Vuelve a tu auto y vete. —Hermione le aconsejó. — Eso te debería haber dicho en el primer instante en que puse los ojos en ti por segunda vez. —

— ¡Imposible! —

— Fue una pena que no haya sido posible —la castaña dijo, pero no estaba segura si de verdad quería alejarse del búlgaro.

Ella adoraba a Marion e hizo un inmenso sacrificio para conservarla consigo, pero también descubrió deprisa como era difícil criar a una criatura sin padre. Además, tuvo necesidad de depender de sus amigos a fin de dar a su hija un hogar decente. Y, para una persona independiente y orgullosa como en su caso, eso era motivo para una constante reprobación de sí misma.

— Había cuatro criaturras allá afuera —Krum dijo, como si hablase consigo mismo.— dos niños, que obviamente están descartados. Estaban esas dos niñas una pelirroja, y otra de cabellos castaños oscuros y... asqueante.—

Mione esperaba la censura de Viktor. En espacio de cinco minutos Marion expuso su temperamento, su tenacidad, su agresión.

—Esa fue la que me morrdió y maldijo —él prosiguió, pensativo, y después preguntó: — ¿me vas a decirr que aquella criaturrita desagrradable es mi hija? —sosteniendo el hombro de la castaña con fuerza, dijo: — ¡Te prregunté algo! —

— Pero no quieres saber la respuesta; ¿verdad? —

— Ella no parrece tener edad parra ser mi hija. —

—Marión va a tener cuatro años en Diciembre, es pequeña para su edad, sólo eso. —

— Parrece haber sido descuidada —Viktor miraba a Hermione con aire amenazante.

— ¿Descuidada? —

— _Bogoroditsa…_ si lo que me estás diciendo es verdad y si la niña es mi hija, ¿quién cuidó de ella mientrras estabas en Londres? —

— Mi amiga Ginny... —

— ¿Aquella brruja? —

Mione se puso pálida ante la descripción cruel que hacía de su amiga. — ¡Ginny ama a Marión! —

— ¡Pero me odia! —el ojionix protestó. — Si la niña fuerra realmente mía... —

— Para de hablar así —Hermione lo interrumpió. — ¡Si fuera tu hija! Y métete bien en la cabeza que nadie te arrastró hasta aquí para que la cuidases. Viniste de libre y con espontánea voluntad, y lo peor es que te rehúsas a irte. —

— ¿Y por qué habrría de pasar todo esto? ¿Por qué estando embarrazada, no entrraste en contacto conmigo? ¿Por qué tuve que descubrrir todo de casualidad?—

—Es fácil adivinar la respuesta. No quería que lo supieras, no quería tu ayuda financiera. La verdad, no quiero nada que venga de ti. ¡Y no te debo nada después del modo como me trataste! —

—¿Y qué me dices sobre lo que le debes a esa niña? No, no pensaste en ella, ¿no es verrdad? —

— ¿Cómo te atreves hablarme así? —

— Ella está sucia, blasfema y me parece desesperrada por atención. Todo eso prrueba que no tiene una buena madrre. —

— Apenas la viste algunos minutos. No la conoces. Es una niña bien llevada, temperamental, pero se baña todas las noches. Te destrató porque... —

—Perrdóname si insisto. Pero, ¿porr qué motivo te quedaste con ella? ¿Serría como garrantía por si acaso fueras condenada por tu deshonestidad? Al final, por lo que veo, la tirraste aquí y simplemente la alejaste de tu vid... —

Antes de que pudiera seguir hilando palabras, la castaña le giro la cara con un sonoro golpe y con los ojos color caramelo empañados de lágrimas dijo:

— No fue nada de eso... La dejé aquí, porque por tu culpa, no tenía condiciones financieras de alquilar un apartamento decente; y sé que Marión está bien cuidada por mis amigos. También...—

— ¿Por dónde anda ella ahorra? —Viktor miró alrededor, la frente fruncida y su mejilla enrojecida con la marca de sus dedos. — Ni siquierra sabes eso, ¿no? Puede a estas horras haber sido atrropellada por un carro, en esa calle con tanto movimiento. —

—Marión es demasiado inteligente para ir más allá de los portones.— Mione se preguntaba qué hizo para merecer esa pesadilla. Esperaba todo de Viktor, menos aquel ataque a sus cualidades maternales.

— Ella corre por ahí sin superrvisión... mi hija, ¡cuya existencia te negaste a comunicarrme! ¿Quién te crrees que erres Hermione parra tomar esa decisión?—

— Me trataste como... —

— ¡Pero lo merecías! Intenté verrte después de aquella noche, consciente de que mi irresponsabilidad pudiese tener reperrcusiones! Cuando no pude encontrrarte, me considerré un tonto por haber imaginado que te hubieses arriesgado a un embarrazo. Jamás pasó por mi cabeza que no me informarrías sobre tu condición. No necesitabas mi dinerro, ¿no? Tus marravillosos amigos asumirían toda la responsabilidad, dejándote librre... —

—¡Nada de eso! — Mione repitió, aguantando las lágrimas. —

— _Za Bozhiyata lyubov…_ Mi sorpresa fue tan grrande que tuve la imprresión que el techo se desmoronaba sobre mi cabeza.—

Mione ahora estaba en llanto. Se sentía como un blanco para el cual el azabache apuntaba sus flechas. ¡Tanto pasó en tan poco tiempo! ¡Tantas emociones perturbantes habían sido desencadenadas...! Y ahora estaba en medio de una tempestad, sin saber cómo protegerse. Pero, al mirar a Viktor, se dio cuenta que aún lo amaba. ¡Por esa razón las acusaciones la lastimaban tanto!

Mione se recostó en el banco, débil, y bajó la cabeza.

Viktor la odiaba, reflexionaba, pero lo que ella deseaba hacer en aquel instante, más que cualquier otra cosa, era abrazarlo. Quería pedirle disculpas por lo que pasó, aún sin saber si realmente se equivocara. Pero... ¿cómo podría defenderse, sintiéndose como se sentía?

—Necesito tiempo para pensar en el asunto —dijo Krum, y se retiró.

El Masseratti desapareció a la distancia.

El ojionix parecía desolado, Mione nunca lo vio así antes. De hecho, no debería ser fácil aceptar la situación de descubrir que era padre, después de casi cuatro años, y en espacio de pocas horas. Peor que todo, se trataba de una situación que él no tenía posibilidades de controlar. Y, si había algo en lo cual Krum probaba ser excelente, era en controlar todo y a todos con su habilidad innata.

Él despreciaba a la madre de su hija, y no quedó muy impresionado en su primer encuentro con Marión. Hermione sabía que Viktor daba mucho valor al sentimiento familiar, y que no se olvidaría jamás que tenía una hija. ¿No luchó tanto para cuidar del detestable de su hermano Boris?

Viktor le dio una posición importante en Industrias Krum, para hacerlo feliz. Lo colocó en una enorme oficina donde, aunque con limitados poderes, su hermano aún conseguía hacer una tontería detrás de otra... Tonterías que el búlgaro encubría. ¿Por qué? Porque Boris representaba familia. Mil disculpas surgían para defenderlo. ¿Por qué estaría ella pensando en Boris? Si, sabía por qué. Los recuerdos del hermano de Viktor quedaron grabados en su memoria.

* * *

Boris la invitó a salir el primer día en que ella comenzó a trabajar en Industrias Krum. Ella rechazó la invitación; tomó por meta no salir con ninguna persona de la firma. Además, supo desde el principio, a través de los demás funcionarios, que el muchacho no valía nada. En Industrias Krum Mione era la única mujer, y eso provocó cierta hostilidad en el medio masculino. Nadie corría a ayudarla cuando intentaba resolver algún problema difícil. Todos creían que Viktor la empleó por ser una mujer bonita, y el siguiente chisme fue que la castaña dormía con el jefe.

— _Hazme café sólo a mí_ —Krum le dijo un día.

— _Toma sólo recados para mí. Aprrende a decirle "no" a todos, excepto a mí. Te contrrate para que fueras mi asistente. No la de los demás…—_

¿Cuánto tiempo le llevó a Mione enamorarse de él? La sofisticación de Él inicialmente la intimidó, y no era un hombre fácil con quien trabajar. La primera vez que le gritó, la castaña se asusto, escondió en el baño y lloró pensando que lo mas probable era que la despidieran. La siguiente vez devolvió los gritos. Él hizo una pausa y dio un resoplido de risa.

Hermione lo fascinó desde el comienzo, Viktor era un hombre brillante en los negocios, competitivo, pero no maníaco de trabajo. Así como trabajaba lo suficiente, se divertía en igual medida. Las mujeres abundaban en su vida, en constante ir y venir. Al final del primer mes Mione se dio cuenta que tenía tres problemas.

El primero era que Viktor no aceptaba un "no" como respuesta y, cuando eso pasaba, quedaba intratable. El segundo, que ella estaba perdidamente enamorada de su jefe. El tercero, sufría porque Krum nunca la llevaba en sus viajes regulares a Europa. En general una subordinada de ella lo acompañaba.

— _¿Y acaso te dije que te llevarría conmigo?_ —él respondió cuando Hermione al final tuvo coraje para preguntarle sobre esa omisión.

 _— Bueno, no, pero... —_

— _Tal vez no te guste el trrabajo.—_ Mione quedó pálida con el comentario.

En el segundo mes el búlgaro se puso difícil, nervioso, temperamental, cuanto más trabajaba ella, más áspero se mostraba él. Pasaban mucho tiempo solos. En el tercer mes, le pareció a Mione que todas las otras mujeres habían desaparecido de su vida. Y notó que Viktor no le sacaba los ojos de encima. Sospechaba que adivinaba sus sentimientos.

Al final, una noche, los dos se encontraron en el apartamento del edificio de las Industrias Krum. Todos los funcionarios ya se habían ido y ella terminaba algunas anotaciones. Viktor le ofreció una copa de champagne y, después de eso, los ojos ónix no pararon de mirarla.

 _«Yo me rindo»,_ Mione susurró al fin y él la agarró y la besó, dejándola jadeante. La copa cayó de sus manos y él continuó besándola. Hermione ni se acordaba como habían llegado al cuarto. Sólo que Viktor parecía tan descontrolado como ella. Con todo, no se olvidó nunca que él tuvo inmenso cuidado en no lastimarla aquella primera noche de amor.

— _Nunca mezclo negocios con placerr_ —él explicó. — _Pero en nuestrro caso es diferrente._ —

Hicieron el amor muchas veces durante aquella noche, conversaron en la cama, y finalmente ella se durmió. Despertó tarde a la mañana siguiente, a una hora en que debería estar trabajando. Se sorprendió que Viktor se hubiese levantado antes. La castaña entonces salió de la cama buscándolo, y encontró sólo a Boris. Quería ver al búlgaro antes que partiera a Hong Kong.

 _— Entonces, ¿Viktor tuvo éxito? —_ Boris preguntó, después de algunos minutos de silencio. — _Erres una farsa, Hermione. Pero déjame decirrte una cosa: elegiste al hombrre equivocado. Mi herrmano no cree en mezclar el amor con el trrabajo, cree que perjudica a la firma. Un día antes que comenzaras a trrabajar aquí, todos ya se sentían prevenidos contrra tu presencia._ —

 _— No creo nada de lo que dices_ —Mione murmuró.

— _Y ahora que Viktor hizo lo que nadie jamás tuvo perrmiso de hacer, te arrojarrá al lodo. Mi herrmano siempre sigue sus propias reglas.—_

* * *

El canto de un pájaro trajo a Hermione de vuelta al presente.

Aún revivía la indescriptible humillación de su encuentro con Boris, la sonrisa irónica de él ridiculizando un momento que le fue tan precioso y... tan íntimo. Con todo, no creyó que Viktor fuera tan cruel.

…

…

…

— ¿Mamá? — Marion venía a su encuentro. La castaña abrió los brazos para recibirla. — Disculpa, mamá —dijo la niña. — nunca más voy a ser malcriada. —

— Mi cielo, sólo eres malcriada a veces. —

— Es que me enojo. —

— Lo sé —Mione le acarició la mejilla. —pero no debes echar tierra a los demás y mucho menos morder a las personas .—

La niña frunció el seño y estrecho los labios disgustada de que le recriminaran eso, reclino la cabeza contra su pecho.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste?—pregunto acariciándole el cabello.

—¿Qué?—

—Echarle arena a tus primos—

Marión se quedo callada unos lánguidos momentos, pero finalmente hablo—Lily no me quería dar la muñeca, yo…—callo de pronto

Los ojos color caramelo de Mione casi se llenaron de lagrimas, un súbito sentimiento se apodero de ella adivinando toda la situación. Se inclino dándole un montón de besos en su cabeza

— ¿Cuándo te vas a Londres, mamá? —pregunto de pronto, Hermione tragó en seco.

Ella prometió a Marión repetidas veces durante los últimos quince días que nunca más volvería a Londres, pero la niña no le creyó mucho. ¿Tendría Viktor razón al decir que abandonaba demasiado a su hija? ¿Habría sido mejor si hubiese dejado de lado su orgullo y haberle pedido ayuda? No, imposible. Al final, lo que conocía de Krum era lo que pasara aquella noche y en los días siguientes.

Lo visualizaba negando ser el padre de la criatura que nacería ó, tal vez aún peor, aceptando la responsabilidad pero dejando bien claro que ella sería, de allí en adelante, una mujer odiada y una gran vergüenza en su vida. Recordaba muy bien que el azabache la acusaba de haberlo traicionado, "como funcionaria y como amante". Pero también, a pesar de eso, la buscó, conforme dijo, para saber si estaba embarazada. Intentó, pero no la encontró.

 _«Santo Dios, ¡que confusión!»,_ Mione reflexionaba. ¡¿Si al menos pudiese volver atrás en el tiempo para saber qué pasaría si él la hubiese encontrado?! Tal vez Viktor le hubiese dado ayuda financiera, pero con certeza no le daría amor. Y eso Hermione no hallaba aceptable. En fin, precisaba considerar que aquella noche, para él, fue un error, y el nacimiento de Marión agregaba más gravedad a ese error.

…

…

…

— Hola... —la castaña le sonrió a Ron en la puerta de la enorme estufa donde él trabajaba. — ¿Por qué no fuiste a cenar con nosotros al Coach anoche? —el pelirrojo preguntó a quemarropa, levantando los ojos de la lista de precios que tenía en las manos.

— Disculpa. No me sentía muy bien para salir. Y, si hubiese forzado mi ida al restaurante, no habría sido buena compañía. —

Los últimos dos días fueron muy tensos para Hermione, aguardaba incesantemente el llamado del teléfono, ó del timbre. ¿Cómo estaría Viktor encarando el descubrimiento de que era padre de una niña de tres años? ¿Intentaría encarar la situación con dignidad?

Ron fue más cerca de ella y le tomó las manos con fuerza, impidiéndole retirarse. — ¿Cómo puedes comportarte con Krum de esa manera? —indagó, furioso. —me haces hacer el papel de tonto.—

— Yo... —la castaña estaba tensa.

— Viéndolo, el pasado me volvió a la mente. Si no hubiese sido por él, estaríamos juntos hoy. —una amargura evidente oscurecía los ojos azules de Ronald.

—Viktor no tuvo nada que ver con nuestro rompimiento —Mione protestó.

Ella de hecho encontró que el regreso de reavivara el resentimiento de Ron. Tampoco tuvo la menor duda que la actitud agresiva de él fue impulsada por Ginny.

— Yo te amaba mucho... —Weasley iba diciendo, cuando fue interrumpido por Mione.

— Pero tienes a Lavender ahora. —

— ¡Tú eres tan …! —pasó la mano por el rizado cabello alborotado de la castaña de ojos caramelos— tan perfecta. —

— ¿Hermione...?—

Ambas cabezas giraron.

La mujer se congeló al toparse con Viktor de pie en la entrada, a pesar de vestir más a gusto, de camisa deportiva y pantalón caqui, continuaba con la misma imponente presencia de siempre.

—Sirius me dijo que no estabas en casa, pero Marion me trrajo hasta aquí.—

La niña de ojos ónix estaba allí, calmada, en contraste con la tensión de los tres adultos. Cargaba un conejo negro de felpa con ojos de botón rojo en los brazos.

El silencio siguió hasta que Hermione hablo

— Te veo más tarde —Mione se dirigió a Ronald, alejándose.

— ¡No voy a morder más! —la niña dijo a su madre, presentándole el bonito conejo para la inspección. — y yo decir "gracias". ¿Sabes que tengo una abuela que ama los niños, mamá? —

— ¿Una abuela...? ¿de verdad?— Mione no estaba preparada para la idea de Viktor dándole un regalo a Marion. Y menos aún para la idea que la niña se refiriera alegremente a la madre del búlgaro como su abuela.

— Es bueno que le cuentes a Marion quien soy, lo más deprrisa posible — ordenó el azabache

— ¿No te parece un poco prematuro? —Mione luchaba para disfrazar su estupefacción.

— No lo creo prrematuro, no, considerrándose que la noticia me llegó trres años y medio atrrasada.—

— ¿Me estás diciendo que pretendes formar parte de la vida de Marion? —

— Si, y parrte perrmanente. —

— ¿En serio? —Hermione no sabía qué decir.

Ella pensó que Viktor haría una escena por el hecho de encontrarla sola con Ron. Pero nada. De cualquier modo, ella jamás se interpondría entre Ron y Lavender.

— Vamos converrsar dentrro de la casa —sugirió Krum.

Marion lo empujó del pantalón, y él le dijo a su hija, con ternura en su voz: — Te veo después...—

Tan pronto ellos entraron, Mione dijo: — Voy a hacernos un café. —

— Olvida el café.—

Hermione cruzó los brazos y esperó.

¿Qué le diría Viktor? ¿Qué le daría dinero para mantener a Marión? ¿Sobre qué más querría discutir?

— No quiero perder tiempo con trrivialidades —el ojionix agregó. — quiero a mi hija, y prrefiero conseguir esto sin peleas. —

— No estoy... entendiendo... — la castaña tartamudeó.

— Puedo darrle mucho más de lo que le estás dando, prretendo adoptarla legalmente. —

— No puedes estar hablando en serio, Viktor. —

—Marion es mi hija y la quierro...—

— ¿Y yo? ¿no seré consultada? Estás hablando sobre mi hija, Vikor. —

— Y mía también. Ignorraste mis derechos durrante más de tres años. ¿Por qué esperras que sea generoso en trratándose de tus derrechos? —

— No estoy hablando de derechos, estoy hablando de sentimientos —Hermione protestó. El azabache quería quitarle a su hija y ella casi no podía creerlo.

— Yo también tengo sentimientos, mila. Y no tengo la más mínima intención de dejarr a mi hija sola contigo. —

— ¡¿Intentas castigarme?! —la castaña no tenía la intensión de decir aquello en voz alta, pero estaba tan tensa que lo dejó escapar.

— Quierro hacer lo que sea mejor para mi hija. Perro lo cierto es que no voy a dejarrla en esta casa, ¡viviendo de carridad! —

—Sirius me ofreció su casa de campo para este otoño. Marión y yo viviremos allá solas, y podrás visitarnos siempre que quieras. ¡Puedo hasta llevarla a Londres de vez en cuando! —Mione sugirió.

— Quierro más que una pequeña migaja. —

— ¡¿Qué diablos quieres?! sangre, ¿no? ¡No voy a darte a mi Marión! ¿Qué tipo de hombre eres? Amo a mi hija, y ella me ama. ¡Todo el dinero del mundo no sería compensación para ella, a cambio de perder a su madre.! —para ese punto su voz sonaba temblorosa

— Si no estás prreparada para desistir de ella, y crrees que Marión quedarría emocionalmente perturrbada con esa separración —dijo el ojionix—. Entonces no tengo otra alternativa que ofrrecerte un hogar a ti también. —

— ¿Cómo? —la castaña no podía creer lo que oía.

— Llevar el caso al Trribunal sería una experriencia desagrradable para todos, en especial para Marión. Y, aunque la razón estuviese de mi parrte, podría perder. Un extrranjero en el tribunal británico, un padre prrocesando una madrre... Mis abogados no tendrrían mucha oportunidad de vencer. —

— ¿Tus abogados? —Hermione susurró.

— Claro que un hombrre en mi posición buscarría orientación legal, puedes imaginarlo, ¿no? Estoy bien firrme en la decisión de tenerr a Marion conmigo. —

— Lo veo. —

— Por lo tanto, acogerrte a ti y a Marión serría la mejor alterrnativa, desde el punto de vista de la niña.—

A Hermione le llevó un mínimo treinta segundos absorber lo que Krum dijo

— No entendí bien lo que quieres decir —ella declaró.

— Si me casarra contigo, tendrré todo el tiempo del mundo para conocerr a mi hija. Y Marion usufructuarría el beneficio de tener un padrre y una madre.—

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

¿Y bien? Actualice más rápido de lo esperado. ¿Les gusto este capítulo? Esta historia a mi me fascina por completo, aunque bueno los caracteres están un poco diferente a los de Viktor y Hermione.

Hasta la próxima, no se olviden de dejarme su opinión en sus comentarios.

Les mando un besito a todos **:3**


	6. Capitulo VI

**-** Aquí está un nuevo capítulo, como ya saben la historia es propiedad de **Lynne Graham,** espero y lo disfruten

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador

 **Advertencia:** los personajes contienen Ooc. AU Mundo alternativo

…

…

…

 **Capítulo VI**

— ¿Si tú te casas conmigo? —Mione repitió con una voz que, hasta para ella, pareció extraña.

— Además, Marion tendrría mi apellido, eso es muy importante para mí. Vivirría en mi casa, eso también es imporrtante para mí. Y tendrría a su madre —Viktor enumeraba todas esas ventajas, fríamente, pero no mencionó que, tener la madre de Marion cerca de él, era importante también.

— Pero... —la castaña comenzó a hablar, y Viktor no la dejó continuar.

— No puedes vivir conmigo sin casarrnos, no con Marion viviendo con nosotrros, sería considerrada una hija ilegítima y no quierro que eso pase—

Mione estaba horrorizada. ¿Cómo podía Viktor proponer un casamiento como negocio, siendo Marion el premio de ese mismo negocio? Conocía a Krum. Se cortaría el cuello antes de ofrecerle casamiento en términos normales, no quería casarse. Pero, si el casamiento era el único medio de obtener a su hija, lo haría.

—Marion merrece lo mejor que yo le pueda darr —él dijo. — mis padres hicierron eso por mí, si yo hiciera menos, tendrré un peso en mi conciencia por el resto de mi vida. Por lo tanto, dime cuando decidas lo que prretendes hacer —

Atónita, la castaña notó que él se preparaba para salir, dando el asunto por terminado. Y lo llamó: — ¿Viktor? ¿No crees que necesitamos discutir esto más profundamente? —

—¿ _zashto_?¿Por qué? ¿Qué más preciso decir? El Tribunal ó la Iglesia, la elección es tuya. —

Abruptamente, él le dio la espalda y entró al coche. Mione se sintió ultrajada y corrió detrás de él.

— ¿Cómo tuviste coraje de esconderrme a mi hija? —Krum la censuró, antes que ella pudiese abrir la boca.— ¿cómo pudiste hacer eso?

— No imaginé que quisieras saber... —

—¿Acaso me conoces? ¿qué sabes sobrre mí? —

— Probablemente sólo lo que me quisiste mostrar —ella respondió. — Pero el asunto del casamiento es importante. —

— Desde el punto de vista de Marion, si —concordó. — estoy colocando las necesidades de ella encima de las mías, tengo que asumirr las responsabilidades en relación a mi hija... ¿Y qué otra decisión podrría tomar? Al fin de cuentas, ¿no te estoy ofrreciendo el estilo de vida que siemprre deseaste? —

— ¡¿Acaso sabes lo que yo quiero?! —la piel cetrina de Mione ahora estaba pálida.

El búlgaro dio una carcajada.

— Si crees que estoy tan ávida de dinero, ¿por qué será que no fui detrás de ti cuando supe que estaba embarazada? —ella protestó, furiosa. — legalmente, tenías obligación de mantener a Marion, y yo podría vivir una vida de reina con mucha facilidad. Ahora respóndeme, ¿por qué no te busqué? —

Hubo segundos de silencio, Viktor no sabía qué decir, murmuró cualquier cosa en búlgaro, que Mione no entendió.

— No consigues responder, ¿no? —lo desafió.

— Dame tiempo — declaró el ojionix con vehemencia, y partió.

…

…

— ¿Qué quería? —Ginny apareció de repente.

— Él... —Mione titubeó —... sugirió que nos casáramos. —

—¡¿Sugirió qué?! —la pelirroja estaba pasmada.

— Por el bien de Marion, claro. —

— Considerando que ese hombre osa hacer el amor contigo en un lugar público, el matrimonio no será por el bien de su hija, sino por el bien de él también —Ginevra hablaba con una mirada fulminante, pero con menos veneno que en general.

Pero aun así Mione no pensaba así, Viktor Krum no quería casarse con ella por amor, jamás habría mencionado una boda, si no fuese por el bien de la niña.

Y, ¿qué tipo de matrimonio sería ese? A fin de cuentas

— Nunca soñé que él quisiese casarse contigo —comentó la menor de los Weasley.

La castaña no se dio el trabajo de mencionarle a amiga las referencias que Viktor hizo sobre abogados, tribunales, y luchas de custodia, los métodos que podría ser usados por él la insultaban. No obstante, tenía que reconocer que el búlgaro era un padre mucho más responsable de lo que esperara y tenía que reconocer que Marion precisaba un padre, un hogar, seguridad. Se sentía culpable por no haber conseguido eso

Con todo, tenía que confesarse a sí misma que, a pesar que Krum la irritaba, prefería vivir con él que sin él. Pero, casarse sólo por causa de Marion, ¡era demasiado! Tal vez... con una relación más íntima, él comenzase a reconocer que la juzgó mal y ella le pediría ver las evidencias que él afirmó tener. No, no le pediría, exigiría esas evidencias a cualquier precio precisaba limpiar su nombre.

…

— ¿Mione? —el modo como su amiga la llamó la hizo erguir la cabeza inmediatamente. —Viktor está aquí. —

— ¿Otra vez? —

— Estuve pensando —dijo él, ya dentro de la sala — en invitarte a cenar esta noche.—Ya eran más de las seis.

Sorprendida por la segunda visita en el mismo día, Mione no consiguió decir nada. Viktor esperaba su respuesta sin ni siquiera haberle dado tiempo de reflexionar.

Como los niños estaban jugando cerca, él miró alrededor en busca de su hija, lo primero que vio fue al conejito. La niña corrió al encuentro del padre y sonrió, el azabache sonrió también, demostrando en esa sonrisa el placer que sentía en volver a verla. Hermione sintió envidia.

¡Como le gustaría que Viktor le sonriese así!

La niña de ojos ónix no estaba acostumbrada a ser el blanco de la atención masculina, visitas y parientes en general les daban más atención a sus primos, considerándola casi como una extraña. Por ese motivo pasó el día entero con el oso en sus manos, orgullosa por, al menos una vez en la vida, haber recibido un regalo exclusivamente suyo.

— Erres una niña muy bonita, ¿sabes? —Viktor se agachó para conversar con su hija.

— Prometo no morderlo más —ella dijo, con aire compenetrado.

— Me voy a cambiar —susurró Mione, decidida a dejarlos a solas en vez de rondar como mosca, segura ser mal recibida. En la puerta paró y dijo, sin mirar atrás:— Ya lo decidí. —

— ¿Qué cosa? —Viktor conjeturó.

— La solución del matrimonio será la mejor y sabes mejor para quién, ¿no? —

Hubo un prolongado silencio

Como él no decía nada, la castaña lo llamó: — ¿Viktor? —

— Me encargarré de todo —él murmuró, sin demostrar alegría ó sorpresa.

…

…

Mione subió y Ginny luego apareció en el cuarto. — Hay una limusina en el portón, con chofer ¿Quieres que te preste algún vestido para salir? —

— No, gracias. —

Cuando Hermione descendió, usando un vestido simple de algodón, el azabache ya había comunicado a toda la familia que se casarían, Harry descorchó una botella de vino para celebrar el evento, intentando reparar el mal trato que le habían dado a Krum en su primera visita. Ginny le puso a Marion un vestido de bordado inglés, de su hija Lily.

— Decidí que Marion va a cenar con nosotros también —el búlgaro le comunicó a Mione.

Si a ella se le hubiese pasado por la cabeza la idea de que podrían conversar y discutir sobre el asunto del casamiento, esa esperanza se desvaneció. ¡Deseaba tanto estar sola con Viktor! Su desilusión fue total.

…

…

…

Hermione lanzó un vistazo a la alianza que tenía en el dedo y volvió a apreciar, por la ventana de la limusina, el paisaje de los campos de Sofía.

Estaban viajando por el interior de la zona, Viktor dijo que se quedarían en su casa, subían ahora una colina en medio de una vegetación cerrada compuesta de pinos y eucaliptos, el sol y la sombra se reflejaban en el parabrisas. El silencio que reinaba en el auto era como una navaja cortando carne tierna, Krum ignoraba su presencia. Y Mione se sorprendía porque él decidiera hacer ese viaje.

Se casaron en una iglesia local, aquella mañana.

El azabache no invitó a nadie de su familia ó amigos a la ceremonia, Hermione se resintió por eso, aunque no lamentase la ausencia de Boris, tres semanas ya habían pasado desde que le propuso casamiento. En ese espacio de tiempo Krum había ido muchas veces a la casa de Sirius, pero su atención se concentraba exclusivamente en su hija. La castaña fue siempre dejada de lado.

En el instante en que armonizó con Viktor, no imaginó ser tratada como una extraña, tolerada cuando su hija se hallaba presente.

— _Él ya está realmente enamorado de su hija, ¿no? —_ Ginny le había comentado a Mione.

Pero dio un suspiro de alivio cuando Krum aceptó la oferta que ella le hizo de quedarse con Marion mientras durase el viaje a Bulgaria, evidentemente Viktor no conseguía perdonarla, Mione reflexionaba, por haber mantenido en secreto la existencia de su hija.

Y, aún decidiendo que el matrimonio sería la única solución aceptable por el bien de su hija, la necesidad de casarse lo perturbaba, hacía apenas seis semanas Viktor volvió a su vida, como un huracán, dispuesto a castigarla por lo que consideraba una deshonestidad cometida hacía cuatro años. Pero Marion surgió entre él y esa venganza tan deseada.

— Llegamos —el azabache anunció.

— Tu casa es... ¡¿un castillo?! —Mione exclamó.

— Durrante trres siglos el Castillo de Krum ha prrotegido este valle de la invasión de forrasteros. Me aparezco por aquí de vez en cuando, en helicóptero, pero creí que encontrarías más interresante el viaje en auto, a pesar de la tarrdanza. —

— La vista es magnífica —declaró la castaña.

—Pero estamos lejos de todo, este valle es muy aislado, en invierno, la carretera es intrransitable. El castillo está a horras de la ciudad más próxima, los del serrvicio viven aquí. —

Sorprendida con la información dada por él gratuitamente, Hermione concluyó que el placer de su marido era inmenso por haber vuelto a su hogar, obviamente Viktor estaba orgulloso del castillo y de la asociación del mismo con la historia de Sofia.

Y se olvidaba que aquellos muros negros y torres escarpadas eran aterradores, la limusina pasó por un inmenso portón y después entró en un patio encantador, ornamentado con urnas llenas de flores.

— ¡Qué lindo! —Mione exclamó, descendiendo del carro.

— Es una pena que el castillo no esté cerrca de lugares con vida nocturrna y tiendas, como las calles de Milán ó Londres. —

— Concuerdo, pero para relajarse este lugar es maravilloso. —

— Espero que te guste. —

La castaña estaba aliviada porque Viktor al fin conversó con ella, orgullosa como era, creía que debería mantenerse fría, pero lo amaba mucho para eso. Reconocía que él tenía razón en estar enojado por haberle negado la existencia de su hija, y rezaba para que hiciesen las paces pronto, tenía la esperanza que, si estaban juntos durante algunos días, podrían reconstruir una firme amistad para el futuro.

— Adoro la vida del campo —ella confesó.

El ojionix sonrió irónicamente. — ¿Aún en invierrno? —

Pero no estaría allí en invierno, casi dijo la castaña.

Una mujer toda vestida de negro apareció, y le fue presentada como el ama de llaves de la casa. Olga no hablaba una palabra de inglés, pero la saludó cortésmente.

— Preciso aprender búlgaro. —Mione sonrió.

— Vas a aprrender fácilmente —Krum le aseguró.

Hermione resolvió creer que él se portaría como un marido dedicado, de cualquier modo, su hija sería infeliz si sintiese que sus padres no se llevaban bien.

— Olga te llevarrá al cuarto. —le comunicó el ojionix. — Cenamos a las nueve —

Una magnífica escalinata de mármol conducía al segundo piso, para donde quisiera que Hermione mirara, había evidencias que el castillo fue modernizado por las generaciones que siguieron, siguió a Olga que abrió la puerta de un enorme cuarto con muebles del siglo XVII. Un baño, igualmente lujoso, se comunicaba con el cuarto. Tan pronto se quedó sola, los ojos caramelos examinaron todo, constatando que el azabache no pretendía compartir el cuarto con ella.

Se sintió desilusionada, varias veces se dijo a si misma que le sería indiferente ser rechazada por Viktor, pero en verdad sufría pues en toda su vida nunca se sintió tan rechazada y tan sin posibilidad de defenderse.

…

Un largo baño la relajó, salió del baño y se quedó pasmada al encontrarse con una joven empleada colocando ropa encima de la cama.

— Esa ropa no es mía —ella declaró, tocando con dedos trémulos las piezas caras de blúmer, incluyendo una camisola negra, de seda, llena de encaje. —¿Dónde está mi ropa? —

La empleada, que casi no hablaba inglés, preguntó, ansiosa: — ¿No gussta, _dama_? —y abrió las puertas de un enorme ropero donde había una infinidad de vestidos.

Atónita, Mione abrió otra puerta y encontró más cajoneras, las gavetas estaban repletas de blúmer, de sweteres y zapatos de todos los tipos y colores. La empleada salió, dejando un vestido negro, strapless, encima de la cama. La castaña rápidamente dedujo que fue elegido por Viktor para que usara aquella noche.

Se vistió, arregló su rizado cabello, y en una acción tonta dio unas vueltas frente al espejo, sus hombros cetrinos contrastaban con el azul rey del tejido. Qué encantador que fue Viktor, pensó, dándole aquella maravillosa sorpresa, de hecho, ella frecuentaría un nuevo mundo donde las personas se vestían elegantemente para cenar, todas las noches. Y, sin hacer mucho alarde, el azabache se encargó de eso. Ni bien estuvo lista, descendió.

Al llegar al hall no sabía para donde ir, pero el mayordomo apareció y, viéndola indecisa, la acompañó al salón.

Viktor estaba allí, de traje y la observó con aire de admiración. El sol se ponía, tiñendo el cielo con una variedad de tonos rojizos.

— Parreces cien por ciento satisfecha, como lo imaginé —dijo él.

— La ropa que me compraste es maravillosa, Viktor, muchas gracias. Te la pagare después —

— No tienes porque pargarme nada, si mi esposa se viste pobrremente, se reflejaría en mí —le respondió fríamente. — Y, claro, hay ocasiones en que recibo amigos aquí, sería verrgonzoso si alguien te confundiese con alguna empleada. —

Hermione se sintió como si hubiese sido abofeteada

Olaff, el mayordomo, les sirvió champagne traído en una hielera de plata.

Ella agarró la copa con manos trémulas.

— ¿Qué celebrramos? —Viktor indagó, con una sonrisa sardónica. — ¿la institución del matrimonio? ¿Ó tú retirada del mundo que amabas tanto? —

— ¿Cómo? —la castaña sentía las piernas flojas, después de algunas frases de Krum destruyó por completo la ilusión que tenía de que él comenzaba a ablandar su actitud agresiva.

— No estás vestida como una monja, pero vas a iniciarr una vida tan recluida como si estuvieses en un convento. —

— ¿Estuviste bebiendo, Viktor? —Hermione no encontraba otra explicación para aquel comportamiento.

Él se rió con ganas y respondió: — Nunca me preguntaste donde vivirías, pues bien, ahora te lo voy a decir: aquí. —

— ¿Aquí? —

— _Da_ , no pretendo llevarte de regrreso a Londres. —

— Pero pensé que íbamos a vivir en Lon... —

— Pensaste mal, puedo dirigir mis compañías desde aquí. La tecnología avanzada vuelve eso posible, necesitare hacer viajes ocasionales, pero me quedaré aquí la mayor parte del tiempo, observándote cuidar a nuestra hija. Un trabajo que ocupará todo tu tiempo. —

Mione lo encaró, aturdida. Sus ojos color caramelo brillaban de sorpresa y desencanto. — Si este lugar es tan aislado como dices, no es bueno para Marion— protestó, fue el primer pensamiento que afloró en su mente.

— Es perrfectamente bueno para Marion, le arreglaré un cuarto, bien equipado, y conseguiré una escuela prrimaria a cinco kilómetros. La nueva generración se vio forzada a mudarrse de este lugar por causa de la poca facilidad educacional para los niños, los padrres quieren ver a sus hijos cerca, nuestrra comunidad es dependiente de otras. Pero para Marion serrá fácil. —

— ¡Ella ni siquiera habla búlgaro, Santo Dios! —Mione exclamó, desilusionada con la rapidez con que Viktor dio respuesta a sus protestas.

Sin duda él reflexionó bastante sobre el tema, y tomó sus decisiones sin consultarla.— ¿Y por qué no habrría de aprrender búlgaro? Este es mi hogarr y, consecuentemente, el de ella —Viktor respondió. — niños de esa edad aprrenden fácilmente otra lengua. Mi hija será bilingüe. —

Arrasada, Mione entendía ahora las insinuaciones que le hiciera antes sobre la vida nocturna y las boutiques, evidentemente el azabache creía que cosas de ese tipo eran de suma importancia en su vida, y se propuso privarla de todas esas frivolidades, por lo visto, no le dio crédito cuando le dijo que le gustaba la vida de campo.

Y ahora… la amenazaba con un aislamiento similar al de una prisión, más que cualquier otra cosa. Hermione estaba aterrada. ¿Habría sido la idea de él alejarla de su familia y de todo lo que le era familiar? ¿Querría Viktor castigarla por haberlo puesto en posición de verse forzado a casarse para tener acceso a su propia hija? ¿Estaría tan determinado a hacer lo posible para que su matrimonio fracasara?

— Vamos a cenarr —dijo él, poniendo la mano en la espalda de Mione y conduciéndola a la puerta. — estás en estado de shock, ¿no? —

— Claro que sí. ¡Y no puedo encontrar una buena razón para que te comportes de este modo! —la castaña exclamó, aplastada. Pero, íntimamente, podía ver docenas de razones que podrían llevar a Viktor a practicar actos de acuerdo a su naturaleza vengativa.

— Si consigues un amante, te matarré. ¡Sólo prruébame! —Viktor se inclinó, susurrando en su oído. — Por eso me parreció mejor negarte la posibilidad de la tentación; ¿concuerrdas conmigo? Aquí no serás tentada a encontrrar un hombre y yo no serré tentado a cometer un crrimen pasional. —

Hermione miró el lindo par de candelabros de plata en el centro de la mesa, y se sentó automáticamente.

« _Si consigues un amante, te mataré»._

¿Por qué motivo, el día de su boda, pensaría Viktor Krum en admitir que ella encontraría un amante? La amenaza, para el caso de su infidelidad, fue tan absurda que ella, sentada a la mesa en absoluto silencio, imaginaba cual de los dos se estaría volviendo loco.

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

Y bueno, eh aquí el capitulo. ¿Qué opinan..? ¿les gusto?

Lamentablemente me quede sin computadora, así que no sé cuando pueda volver actualizar. Lo siento mucho, espero poder actualizar.

Recuerden que es una adaptación y la historia le pertenece a Lynne Graham, por lo que las personalidades están bastante fuera de lugar. Ok…

H asta la próxima, no se olviden de **VOTAR** y **Comentar** , me encanta saber su opinión de la historia.


	7. CAPÍTULO VII

**-** Hola disculpen la tardanza. He aquí está un nuevo capítulo, como ya saben la historia es propiedad de **Lynne Graham,** espero y lo disfruten

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador

 **Advertencia:** los personajes contienen Ooc. AU Mundo alternativo

…

…

…

 **CAPÍTULO VII**

Olaff sacudió la servilleta y la colocó en el regazo de Mione.

Enseguida abrió una botella de champagne, llenó dos copas e hizo un pequeño discurso en búlgaro.

— En caso estés interresada en saber lo que dice — Viktor declaró, preparándose para traducir, —Olaff nos deseó felicidad y bendiciones en nombre de todas los criados. Y espera que nuestra unión traiga frrutos y llene esta casa de hijos. Pero él sin duda quedarrá encantado cuando sepa que ya nos adelantamos en ese tema, antes mismo de casarnos. —

— ¡Que amable! —Mione comentó.

— Sólo esperro ser el único en tu vida, de aquí en adelante, en producir frrutos por tu intermedio. —

La castaña se sonrojó. — Viktor... no sé de dónde sacaste la idea que yo pueda... —

—¿Entrar en otra cama a menos que te amarre a la mía? —comentó, mirando atentamente el rostro ruborizado de Mione. — Te vi en acción, mila. Te observé con Ludo Bagman y con Weasley. Puedes ser pequeña, ¡pero eres letal! Si fuese árrabe, te trancaría en un harén y tiraría la llave. —

La castaña irguió la cabeza con dignidad— Nunca dormí con otro hombre no mereces que te lo diga... —

— No... Merrezco la verdad. ¿Weasley fue tu amante?. —

— ¡¿Ron nunca fue mi amante?! —Mione protestó con vehemencia.

— Fue bastante darrte la espalda por 48 horas, —el azabache murmuró en un tono de voz que congeló la sangre de Mione en sus venas — ¿y qué pasó? Te encuentrro con ese tipo con cabellos jengibrres, permitiendo que te toque... —

Mione recordó inmediatamente la escena en el jardín.

Aquel día no dijo una palabra ni lo comentó más tarde, y creyó que él había considerado inocente el hecho. Tal vez estaba, en aquella ocasión, interesado solamente en Marion. Fue lo que ella pensó. Pero, para su sorpresa, el búlgaro no se olvidó de lo ocurrido.

— Alegas —comentó Krum— que Weasley fue tu amigo de la infancia. Perro estuviste de novia con él durrante años, y siento que él besa el piso por donde caminas. —

— ¿Quién te contó que Ron y yo éramos amigos de infancia? —

— Tú amiga y estoy segurro que ella no mintió. —

— No estoy negando que Ron y yo salimos en nuestra adolescencia, pero eso no quiere decir que pasó algo entre nosotros en los años siguientes... —

— Él te ama — Viktor la interrumpió secamente.

— Él no me ama. Me amó. Ya no más. En cuanto a Ginny, siempre quiso que me casara con su hermano para que pudiésemos ser una gran y única familia. Y mi ella es muy persistente. ¿Pero no crees que me habría casado con Ronald si lo amase? —

— Él no tenía lo suficiente para ofrrecerte. Y nunca será rico. Pero crree que eres inocente. Crreo que piensa que te embelesé y te seduje la noche en que Marion fue concebida. Y te garrantizo que te casarrías con él si yo no hubiese vuelto a tu vida.—

Mione se levantó y tiró la servilleta. — ¡Me gustaría haberme casado con él! —exclamó con arrebato. —Ron puede no ser rico pero me conoce mejor de lo que tú jamás me conocerás. —

— ¡Siéntate y termina de cenar! —Krum ordenó con mirada amenazante.

— ¡No consigo compartir una mesa contigo! —Mione protestó. — No sólo sospechas de todos mis motivos y actos como... —

— ¡Siéntate! —el búlgaro repitió.

La castaña oyó el ruido de la puerta que se abría y no quiso hacer una escena delante de los criados.

Se sentó.

Mientras el primer plato era retirado y el segundo servido, temblaba de rabia. Fue una tonta al imaginar que Viktor decidió dejar el pasado atrás.

— Entré en este matrimonio de buena fe —ella dijo, cuando quedaron a solas de nuevo.

— Por el bien de Marion —Krum le recordó. — El campo es bueno para los niños. El aire es frresco, hay espacio para jugar, sin hablar de la segurridad tendrá con su madre junto a ella todo el día. —

— Marion siempre vivió con mucha seguridad —Mione protestó. Pálida como una hoja de papel, tomó el cuchillo y el tenedor. Su apetito desapareció. — Veo ahora todo bastante claro, Viktor. No importa lo que haga, nunca vas a confiar en mí. —

—La confianza es algo que prrecisa ser conquistado, míla. Y eso aún no lo conseguiste —el azabache le informó con una sonrisa irónica. — Cuando me confieses lo que hiciste con mi dinerro... —

— Nunca tuve en mis manos tu maldito dinero, Viktor. —

— Y, si vives por lo menos ocho meses sin el efecto poderroso de otrro hombre golpeando tu puerta... entonces podrrás ir a Londres, escoltada, y tendrrás un poco de mi dinerro para gastar... —

— ¡Quédate con tu miserable dinero! —

— ¿Sabes que prretendo hacer? Voy a ser el hombrre más mezquino del mundo. No te daré un tarjeta de crrédito, ni joyas para que no las vendas. La alianza que tienes en el dedo puede parrecer platino, pero es plata... —

Con la mano trémula y una fría tempestuosa, Mione se arrancó la alianza del dedo y la arrojó a la mesa.

La alianza rodó y cayó al piso. Pero ninguno de los dos lo notó.

— ¡Quédate con eso también! —ella gritó.

— En resumen, no crreo que puedas salir de este valle por ti sola, durrante mucho tiempo — Viktor susurró, satisfecho— Así, podrás dedicar todos tus talentos siendo mi esposa, y tendré la certeza que, cuando vuelva de mis viajes, te encontrraré exactamente como te dejé. Cosa que, además, la mayor parte de los marridos tienen, sin la menor preocupación. —

Olaff entró con el postre.

Mione tuvo ganas sacarle el plato de sus manos y arrojárselo a la cara de Krum. Tuvo una inmensa dificultad en controlarse. Ni bien el mayordomo se retiró, dijo: — Todo lo que tengo que hacer es llamar a Ginny y... —

—Tu amiga se encoge de miedo, cada vez que me ve...—

—Ginny no permitirá que Marion salga con otra persona además de mí. Así, no tendrás la posibilidad que venga. —

—Ella no dudarrá en mandar a mi hija con su propio padrre... Y Potter se encargará que eso pase. —

Fue una amenaza ridícula la de ella, la castaña reconoció. En especial porque no quería involucrar a sus amigos en aquel asunto. Tenía su orgullo, claro. Y también detestaba incomodar a Marion, pues la niña ya estaba muy apegada a su padre. Como cualquier criatura, se alegraba por saber que, como sus primos, tenía a alguien que podía llamar "papá".

— Tu familia, mila, ahorra está de mi lado. Por lo tanto, acaba con esa angustia. —

— Lo que siento en este momento no es angustia, es furia. ¡Un deseo incontrolable de tirarte de lo alto de un peñasco! Calculaste mal las consecuencias de tus actos, Viktor Krum. —

—¿Y pensaste que serría tan tonto al punto de casarme contigo y dejarte en Londres para hacer lo que quisierras? ¿En serio crees que te casaste con un idiota, mila? —el ojíónix dio una sonrisa sarcástica.

— ¡No mencionaste a Ron, ni a tu maldito dinero, en las últimas semanas! — la castaña apretaba sus dientes.

— Claro que no. Y confieso que fue difícil, un constante desafío para mí. Pero conseguí llevarrte al altar, ¿no? Ahora tengo exactamente lo que deseé. A mi hija, derrechos legales sobre ella. Y algo importante también te tengo a ti... —

— No me tienes. —la mujer de ojos caramelos saltó como un gato, furiosa, pronta para atacar.

Viktor la recorrió con la mirada, de la cabeza a los pies, demorándose a la altura de los senos. — Te tengo —repitió. — Y en el lugar donde siemprre te quise. Total y absolutamente dependiente... —

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —

—Tal vez aún no descalza, embarazada y en la cocina. Pero dame tiempo. —él tenía un aire divertido como si estuviera disfrutando de verla furiosa.

— ¡Intenta ponerme un dedo encima y te arrepentirás de haber nacido! —

— Apuesto mil librras que vas a dormir conmigo esta noche. —

—Ni por un millón. Vas a perder—

Mione salió de la sala, pasando al lado de un sorprendido Olaff, que llevaba a la mesa la bandeja con el café. Ella nunca estuvo tan furiosa en su vida. Algunos minutos más en compañía del azabache y comenzaría a arrojar platos contra la pared.

Viktor Krum era imprevisible.

Mientras subía las escaleras, encontraba una infinidad de otros defectos en él. En el hombre que un día amó.

Viktor era disimulado, tenaz y obstinado como un cuadrúpedo. Nunca imaginaba que pudiese estar equivocado en lo que quiera que fuese. Tramaba y planeaba como si la sangre de los Bórgia corriese en sus malditas venas.

La castaña comenzaba a remover gaveta por gaveta de la cómoda cuando una empleada entró en el cuarto, después de haber golpeado la puerta sin obtener respuesta.

Con mirar lleno de curiosidad, Olga preguntó: — ¿Prrecissa ayuda, _dama_? —

— No, gracias. —

Irritada con la interrupción, Mione retiró la última gaveta y enseguida empujó la pesada cómoda contra la puerta, furiosa por haberle dado un cuarto sin llave. Creyendo que sin las gavetas el mueble no consistía en una barrera eficiente, recolocó las gavetas y empujó también un sofá junto con la cómoda.

Ahora sí, estaba satisfecha a pesar de exhausta por el esfuerzo.

Se acostó en la cama. Después de un minuto ó dos, se levantó y se fue a dar un baño. Volvió varios minutos después y se quito la toalla y se acostó desnuda en la cama, era una forma de sentirse sosegada. De aquel día en adelante, se juró a sí misma, nunca más se pondría la ropa que Krum le compró, con certeza para su placer, no el de ella. Y esperaba avergonzarlo delante de sus amigos con los vestidos que trajo de Londres. Había pensado que se olvidó del pasado. ¡Qué ilusión! Sus esperanzas desaparecieron. Él se portaba como un tirano medieval, preso, por fuerza de las circunstancias, a una esposa indeseada. Al final, ¿por qué habría ella de querer el dinero de búlgaro? Durante años luchó para alimentarse y vestirse a ella sola.

En los tres últimos años hizo lo mismo con Marion. No tenía cuentas que pagar, no debía nada a nadie. En cuanto a Ronald, el pobre muchacho se alejo desde el instante en que supo que se iba a casar con el azabache. En un momento de debilidad, la castaña de ojos caramelos preguntó a su amiga como Ron estaba reaccionando.

— _¿Cómo crees?_ —Ginny respondió. — _Está destruido. Pensó que odiabas a Krum. —_

Al final, ¿qué hizo ella de malo? A los 20 años dijo a Ron que no lo amaba lo suficiente para casarse con él. Y, en años recientes, honestamente creyó que el pelirrojo la aceptaba como amiga, nada más. Con todo, cuando Viktor apareció, él lo tomó como el rival que un día lo suplantara. Y ella no conocía al búlgaro a los 20.

¡Hombres! ¿Quién los entiende?

Ella pensó, desanimada. Pero, lo que más la lastimaba que cualquier otra cosa era el hecho de que el azabache creía que sería capaz de traicionarlo, yendo a la cama con Ron. Eso era una ironía cruel, pues nunca amó al pelirrojo. Le gustaba, se divertía con él, apreciaba su compañía. Mas todo no pasaba de una amistad.

« _Encara los hechos_ » Mione se decía a sí misma.

 _«A los ojos de Krum no pasas de una prostituta. ¿Por qué? Porque te llevó a la cama la primera vez que te besó. Volvió a tu vida cuatro años más tarde y, en el espacio de 24 horas, a pesar de los insultos, de las amenazas, de las acusaciones, sucumbiste a sus brazos por segunda vez. No es de extrañar que piense que eres una especie de ninfómana. ¿No te comportas como tal?»_ Una voz interior susurraba. Y pensar que Viktor fue el único hombre que despertaba en ella ese lado de su naturaleza, el sexo.

La castaña miró la barricada que puso en la puerta. ¿Sería suficiente para impedir que ella cediese a las tentaciones?

El ruido de una puerta que se abría la sorprendió.

Se sentó en la cama, el corazón a los saltos. Un panel oscuro, en el fondo del cuarto, se comenzó a mover. En una fracción de segundo Mione se congeló, dándose cuenta de su desnudez. Horrorizada, agarró la colcha y se cubrió.

— Santo Dios... —gimió.

Viktor apareció en la puerta que ella no sabía que existía. Inmóvil, con una bata negra, allá estaba él, parecía fascinado por la imagen de su mujer, los abundantes rizos café-dorados húmedos alrededor del rostro sonrojado, los ojos color caramelos brillando como si estuviera fundido, el cuerpo esbelto mal cubierto por la frazada.

Rígida, la mujer de ojos caramelos explotó: — ¡Traidor! Ignoraba que hubiese una puerta secreta. —

— ¿Una qué secrreta? —el ojiónix indagó. — ¿De qué estás hablando? ¿Una puerta secreta? ¿Qué hay de secrreto en eso? Es una puerta de comunicación entrre nuestrros cuartos. —

— No quiero saber de ninguna comunicación entre nuestros cuartos — Mione protestó. — ¡Vete! —

Pero la atención de Krum estaba concentrada en la barricada hecha por la castaña. Además, muy comprensible él cayó en una carcajada y dijo: — ¿Hiciste esa barricada? —

Nunca en la vida Mione se sintió tan ridícula.

— ¡Y qué barricada! —él agregó. — Imagino el esfuerzo que te insumió. ¡Me gustaría que no te hubieses desgastado tanto! —

— ¡Sal de aquí, Viktor! —

—¡Pero esta es nuestra noche de bodas, míla! —

La castaña tuvo deseos de levantarse de la cama y agredirlo a golpes, a puntapiés. Pero tuvo miedo que la colcha cayera.

— ¡Mi respuesta es no! No quiero saber de noche de bodas. —

— ¿Yo te hice una prregunta? —

—OK, no estoy preparada para compartir mi cama con un hombre que me considera deshonesta, ¡que me considera una prostituta! —

— ¿Por qué no? Estoy prreparado para sacrrificar mis principios... —

— ¿Tus principios?—ella se inflamó, sin creerlo.

— ¿De quién más? Si consiguiera no tocarte, ¿crees que lo harría? ¿Crees que puede ser el ideal de un hombrre tener una esposa que puede ser considerada prrostituta y deshonesta? —

— ¿Cómo te atreves? —Mione gritó.

—Tú comenzaste el asunto. Acepta la cama y te garrantizo que todo va a cambiar, mila. Tarde ó temprrano te cansarás de esconderte atrás de tus mentirras y contarás la verdad sobre lo que hiciste hace cuatrro años... —

—¡No hice nada! Y si crees que me voy a arrepentir de algo que no hice... —

—¿No? En ese caso, nada de remordimientos, nada de perdón. Y no digas que no te prrevine. —

— Estás loco, Viktor. No hice nada... —

— Traicionaste mi confianza. Me trraicionaste. ¡E hiciste todo con tanta desvergüenza! Dijiste que me amabas... —

La cetrina piel de ella quedó pálida, no quería acordarse de cuan ingenua fue.

— Y yo te crreí —Krum agregó. — Pero ahorra te tengo aquí para mi placer... exclusivamente—

En un movimiento rápido el azabache se sacó la bata. Mione miró su físico, nevado, y se mordió los labios.

Él se acostó en la cama. Y dijo: — ¿Sabes por qué te di aquel empleo? Fuiste la mejor candidata e hiciste un esfuerzo para no actuar del corrazón. Me dije a mí mismo que la atracción que sentía por ti no deberría interferir en el juicio de tus habilidades. Era un prroblema mío pero, dentro de pocos días, fue un prroblema nuestro. Percibí que me deseabas también... —

— No así tan... ¡deprisa! —ella protestó.

El búlgaro le contorneó los labios con un dedo. — No me puedes esconder eso —señaló.— a esta alturra de nuestrra vida en común, puedo leer tu mente como un libro abierto. —

— No... —

— Pero, con esfuerzo conseguí refrrenarme en tu favor. Fui un verdaderro caballero. Y concluí que no había una posibilidad de llevarte en mis viajes. Muchas noches sin dormir... mucha intimidad... Tú alejarrías mi mente del trrabajo. — Viktor rozó el dedo gentilmente por el labio inferior de ella. — Tuve incrreíbles fantasías sobre ti. Mucho antes de tocarte por prrimera vez, te tuve en mi cama mil veces, en sueños. Esos deseos se estaban poniendo insoportables. Al principio, cuando te inclinabas en la mesa de trrabajo, mostrando un centímetrro de muslo, me quemaba por dentro, como un adolescente con su primera novia. Y eso a cualquier horra, en cualquier lugar. Aún después de estar alejados, tu imagen continuaba persiguiéndome. Cuanto más tiempo perrmanecías en mis pensamientos, más prrofundamente inyectabas en ellos, hasta el punto en que erras lo único en que conseguía pensar. En fin, la última semana, resolví que ese martirio tenía que terminar. —

— Yo no sabía... —

— ¿No sabías qué? ¿No sabías que desear así era muy raro? ¿Que la mayorría de las personas pasa la vida sin tener un sentimiento de esos? Es un hambrre tan grande que precisa ser saciada... No hay contrrol. —

Un profundo estupor recorrió los miembros de la castaña

El silencio que siguió fue absoluto.

Sin saber ni como eso pasó, sintió el placer de la anticipación, tal cual una corriente eléctrica. Sus senos crecieron y los pezones se pusieron duros como piedras. Dedos ágiles removieron la barrera de la colcha, desnudándola. Con las manos bajo los brazos de Mione, Krum la levantó, y la hizo acostarse sobre su cuerpo.

Casi simultáneamente la tomo por los humedecidos cabellos y le beso el cuello.

Mione gimió.

Sin reflexionar en lo que hacía, apretó con sus dedos los hombros de él y, subiendo, le acarició las mejillas raposas por los vellos de su barba. De súbito recordó que no debía estar actuando de aquella manera. Pero, por increíble que pudiese parecer, nunca en su vida deseó tanto cualquier cosa como lo deseaba ahora. Tocándolo libremente expresó, sin palabras, la necesidad y el amor que jamás osaría expresar en palabras.

El búlgaro la hizo mirarlo y declaró: — Hace cuatrro años me dije a mí mismo que todo no pasaba de una combinación química, de una explosión accidental. Pero ahora confieso que ninguna otrra mujer hizo que me sintiese así. —

— Pero tú no... —lo que la castaña quiso decir, no lo consiguió. Quiso decir que no la amaba, que no la respetaba. Y que eso la torturaba.

— Hay más, mucho más entre un hombrre y una mujer, mucho más que apenas sexo. —Con manos hábiles él le tomó uno de los senos, haciéndola gemir de placer. Y dijo:— Tienes que contentarrte con lo que puedo darte. Olvida el resto. —

— Pero yo quiero... —

— Esto... Esto es lo que tú quieres. —

La besó con voracidad.

Ella abrió los labios y con la lengua el azabache exploró el interior caliente de su boca. La agarró firmemente y, forzándola a abrir los muslos, la hizo montarse sobre él. Sobrecogida con la intimidad de la posición, Mione intentó alejarse, pero Viktor se lo impidió, agarrándola de las caderas, y besándola con una intensidad que destruyó lo que restaba de su control. El beso la quemaba como fierro ardiente, el calor la consumía. La castaña sentía que cada centímetro de su cuerpo estaba siendo calentado por el calor del cuerpo del azabache.

Y, cuando él se movió, dejándola sentir que estaba pronto para completar el acto de amor, Mione gimió de placer, absolutamente sin control ahora, siendo Viktor el único ser estable en el cual ella podía se agarrar.

— Eso es lo que tendremos siempre — Viktor informó, forzándola a mirarlo. — No me digas que no es suficiente. _Bozhe moĭ_ , ¡tres semanas sin tocarte! Castigándote, me castigué. ¿Estás contenta? —

— No... —

Krum se inclinó y rozó con la lengua su labio inferior, mordió su mentón y bajo con besos y mordiscos por su cuello hasta llegar al espacio entre sus senos. Paso su lengua sobre el pedúnculo derecho, y Mione gritó. Comenzó a succionarlo mientras le acariciaba apretaba y el otro haciendo círculos con su pulgar.

—¡Santo Dios! Sa..santoo Dio..ohos!—La sensación violenta fue casi una mezcla de placer y tormento.

— No puedo esperrar más. —diciendo eso, Viktor la penetró lentamente, y todo fue tan excitante que ella casi se desmayó de placer.

—Ahhhhgg s..si —Gimió y cerró los ojos.

— ¡Mírame! —él ordenó.

— ¡No p..pares ahora! —Mione suplicó.

— ¡Abrre los ojos! —él repitió. — Quierro obsservarrte. Quiero tener la cerrteza que sabess que quien está contigo soy yo. —

Mione tenía dificultad de razonar. Lo miró y balbuceó, casi en un gemido: — ¿ V…viktor...? —

— Si... Viktor... Nadie más... nunca más —él insistió, apretando los dientes.

Y la penetró de nuevo, ahora con furia, y sin la gentileza de la primera vez.

Más tarde ella recordaría aquello, como el choque más erótico que tuvo en su vida. Quedó aturdida por la ola de violento placer. Se sentía verdaderamente poseída, conducida, inflamada, percibiendo que el azabache también perdiera por completo el control emocional. Cada fibra de su cuerpo vibraba, y la mujer se entregó al amor sin restricciones. Él la abrazó de nuevo mordiendo y besando su cuello expuesto escalando por su mandíbula hasta su boca que no paraba de gimotear, la condujo al paraíso con un acto más de amor.

Mione entonces se sumergió en un mundo multicolor su espalda dolí los dientes apretados susurró, en un estremecimiento, en el auge de una ola increíble de placer: — Te amo... ¡Te amo! —

Poco después, indolente, se dio cuenta del silencio del cuarto.

El aire parecía vibrar. Viktor se deslizó para un lado, liberándola de su peso.

El aire fresco recorrió el cuerpo caliente de la castaña.

— No me alimentes con esas palabrras falsas, mila —murmuró con estudiado escarnio. — Nunca más hagas eso. —

Con mano nerviosa Mione alcanzó la colcha, pero estaba tan shockeada que no tuvo posibilidad de cubrirse deprisa. Oyéndolo hablar en aquel tono, después de la pasión que demostró, fue como ser apuñalada en el corazón. Deseó encogerse en la cama y morir. La actitud de Krum destruyó su placer y, peor aún, hizo que el placer que sintiera se asemejara a una autotraición vergonzosa y nada interesante.

— ¿Qué quieres decir con eso? —indagó la castaña, pues tuvo una sombra de esperanza de que no había interpretado bien las palabras de Viktor

— Oírrte decir que me amas fue el mayor absurrdo que he escuchado —el búlgaro apuntó con frío énfasis.

Mione se alejó de él, aterrada por la explicación, sufriendo por el rechazo. Sólo en aquel instante recordó lo que dijo en el auge del clímax, cuando su cuerpo y mente estaban presos a las garras de la pasión.

— Tal vez lo hayas dicho por puro hábito —Krum sugirió con desprecio.

— ¿Hábito? —protestó con vehemencia, desconociendo su propia voz.

— Tal vez a Weasley le guste vivir en una ilusión... Pero yo no. No tengo ilusiones sobre ti. Y, sin ilusiones, no sufrirré decepciones —el ojiónix declaró con una estridente carcajada. —¡Y Weasley quedará desilusionado cuando finalmente sepa que tu "amor" interresado aceptó un lazo más alto! —

Mione entendió todo, y sintió un frío recorrerle la espina. Apretó las manos al punto que sus uñas penetraron la carne tierna de las palmas. Después, cuando menos lo esperaba, sintió odio, un odio inmenso, proveniente del dolor devastador de sus emociones...

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

Y bueno después de mucho tempo, he aquí el capitulo. ¿Qué opinan..? ¿Les gusto?

Me robaron mí celular nuevo. Recordar eso me pone realmente triste. Y creo que recupere my compu tal vez pueda actualizar mis otras historias.

Recuerden que esta historia una adaptación y la historia le pertenece a Lynne Graham, por lo que las personalidades están bastante fuera de lugar. Ok…

H asta la próxima, no se olviden de **VOTAR** y **Comentar** , me encanta saber su opinión de la historia.


	8. Capitulo VIII

**-** Hola.

He aquí está un nuevo capítulo, como ya saben la historia es propiedad de **Lynne Graham,** espero y lo disfruten

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador

 **Advertencia:** los personajes contienen Ooc. AU Mundo alternativo

…

…

…

 **CAPÍTULO VIII**

En un movimiento lleno de aborrecimiento Mione se sentó; sus ojos color caramelo brillaban de rabia.

— Basta... — pronunció. — Ya no voy a oír ni una de tus malditas insinuaciones. ¿Quieres hacerme el favor de decirme cómo Ron y yo podríamos llevar adelante un escandaloso romance con Harry y Ginny pegados a nuestras espaldas? Estás hablando de cuatro personas que se conocen de toda la vida... y si uno de nosotros metía la pata, Ginny lo sabría. —

Viktor quedó sorprendido con la reacción de la castaña, y fijó sus ojos ónix en ella.

Sonrió, divertido. — No puedo crreer que... —

— ¿No quieres oír el resto? —lo interrumpió. — ¿Por qué crees que Ron te odia tanto? Fuimos novios durante cuatro años, es verdad, pero nunca hubo intimidad entre nosotros. Te conocí durante tres meses solamente y Ron intentó decirme que jamás podría aceptar mi relación con mi jefe. Y yo le dije en esa misma ocasión, que al diablo con los hombres, al diablo con el frágil ego de todos ustedes. Y aún pienso así. —

— Hermione... —

—Por lo tanto, si quieres creer que salí de tu cama para ir corriendo a la de él, hazlo. Voy a llamar a Ronald para contárselo... ¡Estará feliz al saber que piensas así! Pero, ¿cómo te atreves a intentar rebajarme al nivel de una prostituta desclasificada? —

— No es lo que estoy haciendo. —

—¡Es exactamente lo que estás haciendo! Con toda esa sofisticación en la superficie, ¿qué hay debajo? —

—¿Por qué tanta furria, mila? —

— No me estás oyendo. ¿Verdad? —

—Te estoy oyendo contarme sólo lo que deseas que crrea. —Krum sonrió con ironía.

Fue la gota que colmó el vaso de la castaña.

Si intentase defenderse, lo que fuera que dijera sería motivo de sospecha para Viktor. Por lo tanto, ¿para qué molestarse?

— Está bien, entonces —expresó. — Estoy perdiendo mi tiempo. ¿Dónde vas a dormir? Ganaste la apuesta, ¿no? —

— Estaba brromeando. —

—Pero me insultaste. —

—Concuerdo, fue un insulto. —

— Me odias —Mione dijo con voz entrecortada.

— A veces. — No dándose el trabajo de negar el hecho, saltó de la cama. — Hace cuatrro años podrías haber tenido todo esto, mila. Pero estabas tan prreocupada en tramar y planear que no podías ver más allá de tu narriz. Me trraicionaste por una migaja, cuando podrrías haber obtenido mucho más. —

— No sé de qué me estás hablando. —

« _Y no me importa»_ se dijo a sí misma.

Aquella fue una noche de bodas de la cual nunca se olvidaría, una humillación de la cual se acordaría siempre. Y le pareció ahora que, no importaba lo que dijera, no sería registrado por Viktor. Sus preconceptos estaban muy arraigados, después de cuatro años de asco, sobre lo que él consideraba una traición.

— Te amaba —Krum confesó.

—No, no me amabas. —

—Tu trraición me alcanzó como un rayo durrante mi vuelo a Hong Kong. Fue mi momento de la verdad. —

Mione quedó pálida y protestó una vez más: — ¡No! No me amabas. —

—Te amaba, si, y con locurra. Oía ángeles cantando, visualizaba nuestrra luna de miel, bautismos... —

La castaña quedó paralizada.

Tuvo la impresión que ganó una fortuna y perdió el billete para probar su derecho a recibirla.

¡Qué ironía de la suerte!

Durante tanto tiempo creyó que Viktor simplemente la usó durante algunas horas, para su diversión; y ahora estaba destruida, resentida por la injusticia que los separo.

— Pero no me amaste por mucho tiempo. —fue todo lo que ella consiguió decir.

— No, no por mucho tiempo. Pero el asunto de tu rrobo en la Bolsa está cerrado. —

—No puede estar cerrado ¡Nunca estará cerrado! Si yo hubiera tenido la oportunidad de hablar, antes de nuestro casamiento, y sin la presencia de Marion, habría exigido ver esa evidencia que insistes que tienes. —

— ¿Para qué? ¡Dime! ¿Parra qué? ¿Para forzarrme a conocer a tu cómplice? —el búlgaro le lanzó una mirada de odio. —

— ¿Cómo? —

—Destruí la evidencia. —

—¿Tú qué? —

—Piensa un poco en eso —él le pidió. — Eres la madrre de mi hija. Y mi mujer ahorra. Guardar documentos que podrrían ser usados para incriminarte, sería una rematada locura. Supongamos que, por accidente, esa evidencia cayese en manos erradas. Era un riesgo que no quería pasarr. Siendo mi esposa, te protegerré. —

Ella lo miró, sorprendida. Viktor sentía un inmenso respeto por las fuerzas de la ley y el orden. Destruir la evidencia de una fraude, la impresionó.

" _Conocer a tu cómplice",_ dijo.

 _« ¿Qué cómplice?»_ Mione se preguntaba.

Pero Krum quiso protegerla por al ser la madre de Marión.

— Necesitaba ver esa evidencia. Quería... —

— ¿Inventar más historrias? ¿Mentir más? —retrucó apretando los dientes. — Por eso mismo no te las mostrré. —

—Quieres decir que no tendré oportunidad de defenderme... —

—No quiero saber más mentirras. Ya oí muchas. En cuanto al dinerro... supongo que estás diciendo la verdad. No tienes nada para esconder más. —

—No hice nada de lo que me acusas, Viktor. Me tienes que dar una oportunidad de defenderme. —

Las facciones de él se endurecieron. —Cuando hablas así, me irrito aún más. El asunto está cerrado hasta que te sientas dispuesta a contarme la verdad. _Leka nosht_ mila—y se marcho

Si hubiese algo a su alcance, la castaña se lo habría tirado.

…

…

Viktor no le daba la mínima oportunidad de limpiar su nombre. Pero aprendió algo que ingenuamente ignorara hasta entonces. Krum estaba decidido a hacerla pagar por su supuesto crimen. No la entregaría a las autoridades, pero eso sólo porque quería castigarla personalmente. Y él era mucho más riguroso que cualquier juez. No le permitió una defensa; decidió que era culpable y la sentencia fue promulgada. Quedaría aislada del resto del mundo hasta que diese señales de arrepentimiento.

¿Qué tipo de arrepentimiento esperaba Viktor? ¿Quería que confesase haber cometido una deshonestidad, que llorase y suplicase perdón? Antes de eso, nada de compras, de diversión, nada de... otros hombres...

Ese era el lenguaje de Viktor Krum.

¿Cómo sobreviviría a tantas privaciones?, él tal vez se preguntase.

Hasta parecía pensar que dejarla en casa el día entero con Marión pudiese ser un castigo, cuando, en verdad, era un lujo que Mione siempre deseó poder tener. Pero el azabache también confesó que la amaba hacía cuatro años.

Pero… ¿qué tipo de amor sería que lo hizo despedirla sin darle oportunidad de presentar una defensa? Ni siquiera esperó a volver de Hong Kong. De momento, persistir en levantar el asunto, e insistir continuamente en su inocencia, sólo serviría para separarlos aún más, concluyó.

Pero... ¿cómo estarse quieta?

Alguien en Industrias Krum preparó todo, de eso Mione estaba segura ahora. Viktor pasó sólo diez días en Hong Kong, y en el quinto día la despidió del empleo. Entonces, ¿quién podría haber dado la información que la hizo culpable del fraude cometido por otra persona? ¡Y todo pasó tan increíblemente rápido! En fin, ¿dónde fueron a parar las cincuenta mil libras que aparecieron en su cuenta un día, y que después fueron retiradas?

La castaña pensó en escribir al banco para obtener informaciones. Pero, ¡después de tantos años! Por cierto no habría posibilidad de obtener una respuesta. La persona que se quedó con el dinero debía ser la culpable. Ó el cómplice. Pero... el hecho de que la cantidad saliera de su cuenta no significaría nada para el búlgaro. Diría que debía estar escondida en otro lugar.

Pero ella precisaba intentarlo.

¿Por qué no?

…

En un acto impulsivo la castaña salió de la cama, vistió una camisola, y fue al cuarto de Krum a través de la puerta de comunicación. El cuarto estaba a oscuras, con excepción de un rastro de claridad que entraba por la rendija de la puerta del baño. Podía oír el agua correr.

Encendió la luz al lado de la cama, y esperó.

Algunos minutos más tarde el búlgaro apareció, secándose el cabello con la toalla. Paró al toparse con Mione. Ella fue consciente de pronto de dos cosas:

La transparencia de su camisola, y la desnudez del azabache.

— Vine aquí para conversar seriamente sobre algo, e insisto que me escuches. —

Le contó entonces acerca del dinero que apareciera en su cuenta bancaria, y que después desapareció. Eso había pasado cuatro años atrás.

— ¿No vas a decir nada? —ella preguntó.

— Es imposible probar ó negar cualquier cosa, después de tanto tiempo. —

— Pensé que podrías ayudarme a verificar los hechos. —

— _Bogoroditsa_... ¿Parrezco tan ingenuo? —

—No — Mione respondió, con ojos llameantes de odio. —¡Pareces idiota! Idiota... Belicoso y satisfecho contigo mismo. ¡Y estoy cansada de todo! —

—¿Por eso aparreciste vestida para matarrme? —

— ¿Vestida para qué? Si piensas que vine para... —

—¿Para quedarte? Clarro que lo pienso —confirmó, con el brazo contorneándole la cintura. — _Bozhe moĭ_ , mila... ¿de verdad crrees que te dejaré ir de mi cuarto sólo porque me rehúso a crreer en tus cuentos de hadas?

Intentando en vano librarse del brazo de él, Mione apuntó: — ¡No es un cuento de hadas, santo Dios! —

Viktor la abrazó con fuerza.

Y ella se sintió incapaz de evitarlo. Aún así, profirió: — ¡Suéltame! —

—Te quierro una vez más. —

Krum la besó.

Ella sintió que sus rodillas cedían.

Abrió los labios para que el búlgaro jugara con su lengua en su boca; se inició entonces un verdadero baile de lenguas.

— Deberría hacer que me pidieras perrdón de rodillas... —el ojíónix susurró. — Pero no lo consigo... —

Mione notó que él deseaba de su cuerpo. La camisola transparente no era, de forma alguna, barrera suficiente para el deseo de Viktor.

Él bajó los breteles y la besó, mientras con las manos acariciaba sus senos. Ella sentía que su cuerpo aceptaba con placer las caricias, y no conseguía controlarse. Krum la cargó y la colocó en la cama.

— Esta vez.. serrás realmente mía —susurró, lleno de deseo. — ¡Absolutamente mía! —

Le besó los senos, contorneando los rígidos pezones con la punta de su lengua, para después meterse toda la tierna carne en su boca.

Olas de fuego recorrían el cuerpo de Mione.

Desesperada por tocarlo, levantó la mano y comenzó a masajearle el tórax.

— No pares ahorra —él pidió.

Con besos la hizo temblar el cuerpo, y flexionarlo en movimientos rítmicos. El búlgaro le tomó la mano y la condujo más abajo, y más abajo... hasta alcanzar el lugar donde pretendía llevarla.

La castaña estrechó sus ojos y se sonrojó. — Yo... yo... —jadeó.

Encarándola, Viktor sonrió, divirtiéndose con su consternación; y sopló: — No, no hicimos esto antes. —enseguida susurró cualquier cosa en búlgaro y agregó: — Algunas veces dices la verdad, mila. Con la mirrada, pero es que tus ojos hablan.—

Antes que ella pudiese retomar el poder de comunicarse oralmente, el azabache le devoró la boca con hambre.

La hizo acomodarse mejor sobre las almohadas, con una gentileza inesperada. Después descendió la lengua hasta sus senos y, con las manos, le acarició el cuerpo trémulo.

Y mucho antes que Mione pudiera adivinar su intensión, algo terriblemente íntimo pasó.

Su primer movimiento fue de rechazo, pero luego se entregó a la intensidad del placer. La presión que sintió en el interior de su cuerpo, una mezcla de dolor y placer, la hizo sollozar. Ella enterró sus uñas en la sábana y levantó las caderas, en una súplica tan vieja como el tiempo.

— Viktor... —gimió.

— _O, bozhe, tolkova si krasiva_...—y la penetró, moviéndose más y más deprisa, en una intensidad incontrolable. La abrazó en pleno éxtasis.

Cuando la soltó, la castaña tuvo la impresión que cayó en el sol, que la consumía con su calor.

…

…

…

Ella despertó de repente, en el instante en que la puerta del cuarto se abría. Se cubrió con la sábana cuando Olga apareció, cargando una bandeja _._ _—Dobro utro_ , _dama_. —

— Dobro utro. —Mione lanzó una mirada por el cuarto.

El cuarto de Viktor...

La cama de Viktor...

Olga abrió las cortinas y el sol se coló de lleno. — ¿Quierre que preparre el baño, _dama_? —

—No, gracias. —la castaña se sentía fuera de lugar al haber sido sorprendida en territorio de Krum.

El recuerdo de la noche anterior la hizo atragantarse mientras tomaba el jugo de naranja. Espantada por haber dormido hasta tan tarde. Se sonrojó al descubrir una pequeña mancha roja en uno de sus senos, y concluyó que era el resultado de una noche de desenfreno amorosa.

 _«No te eludas»,_ una voz le decía desde su interior _«lo amaste, él tuvo sexo contigo...»_

Mione fue al cuarto de Viktor sólo para conversar, y la conversación pareció haber sido olvidada muy deprisa. Sucumbió a sus brazos, los brazos de un inabordable búlgaro. Hacía cuatro años, cuando el azabache le dijo que la amaba, una serie de sensaciones agradables brotaron de su pecho.

Pero amar Viktor Krum no quería decir que no viera sus defectos.

Después de su partida a Hong Kong, durante cinco largos días, Viktor no hizo ningún intento de entrar en contacto con ella. Nada de llamados. El teléfono de la oficina donde Mione trabajaba se quedó mudo de repente. Fue, para ella, como si el mundo hubiese dejado de girar.

En el quinto día la castaña recibió una carta urgente.

Dimisión y rechazo combinados.

Si, Viktor dijo que la amaba, pero Mione no creía ahora que lo que él sintiera en esa ocasión fuera amor, sólo una atracción sexual, un intenso deseo.

La puerta se abrió de nuevo.

Ella se quedó con la mano tan trémula que tuvo que poner la taza de café en la bandeja.

Viktor llegó cerca de la cama y sonrió.

No precisó decir una sola palabra para que ella sintiera deseos de tirarle la bandeja en la cara.

— Saqué la barricada de la puerrta de tu cuarto — manifestó socarronamente. — ¡Estás linda! —

¿Linda?, Mione pensó.

Con el cabello enredado, restos de sueño en su rostro, probablemente legañas en los ojos, marcas de dientes en lugares íntimos, ¿cómo podría estar linda? Se encogió toda, reflexionando sobre su debilidad en la víspera. Fue su noche de bodas, sin duda, pero, consumar un casamiento era una cosa; tirarse de cuerpo y alma a una orgía, era otra bien diferente. Miró a al búlgaro y vio que él sonreía. Naturalmente que no estaba atormentado; al contrario, parecía muy contento. Si hubiese llevado una botella de champagne al cuarto, ella no se habría sorprendido.

— ¿Por qué estás sonriendo? —preguntó, llena de sospechas.

— ¿Quierres una respuesta honesta? —

— Ayer, la única cosa con la cual no me amenazaste fue encerrarme en un calabozo. —

— Nunca se me dio bien el celibato. ¿Por qué encerrarte? —él la miró con evidente satisfacción.

Mione bebió el resto de café, para no echárselo en la cara, en un intento de calmarse. Estaba casada, pero no se sentía como tal. Recordó que tiró lejos la alianza, y no tenía el mínimo deseo de buscarla. Era un símbolo sin sentido, pues no existía una relación matrimonial entre ambos. La única razón que llevó a Viktor al casamiento fue estar con su hija.

Y, considerándose que él había sido honesto desde el principio, ¿por qué se casó ella? ¿Tenía esperanzas de que todo se arreglara? ¿No fue, acaso, el comportamiento de Viktor un aviso de lo que vendría después? Apenas la deseaba, se interesaba por ella solamente en el terreno sexual. En fin, él consiguió a Marion, y la madre venía en el paquete. Para Krum ella tenía menos valor que una amante, y valor ninguno como esposa. La imaginaba ávida de dinero. ¿No era así que funcionaba el temperamento eslavo?

En cuanto a la castaña, al compartir la cama con él, perdió el respeto en sí misma.

— Creo que no has sido amante de Weasley— Viktor dijo de repente, como si mencionase algo sin importancia; los ojos ónix fijos en ella expresaban un deje de gratitud. — Cualquierra que haya sido tu noviazgo con el muchacho, sé que no durmierron juntos. —

Llamas de odio colorearon las mejillas de Mione.

Entonces, el azabache finalmente le creyó algo. Pero muy poco, y demasiado tarde. ¡Ella insistió tanto en aquello! Debería, eso sí, haberlo dejado sufrir con la sospecha.

— ¿Cómo te gustarría pasar el día? — Viktor le preguntó. —

—Me gustaría meterme en una bolsa y saltar de lo alto de un acantilado. —

— No le encuentrro la más mínima gracia. —

—No estoy intentando ser graciosa. Me siento... —Mione tragó. — ¡Me siento usada, lastimada, y amargada!—Irritada, salió de la cama y se fue a su cuarto.

— ¿Hermione...? —

—Déjame en paz. —

Bueno, su paciencia se agotó, Mione se decía a sí misma.

Casarse no quería decir que tenía que ser una alfombra a los pies de su marido.

Si Viktor se casó por causa de Marion, todo bien. Pero ella no sería la esposa ideal. ¿Por qué habría de consentir ser humillada? Estaba cansada de ser acusada de un crimen que no cometió. Viktor destruyó la evidencia. ¿Cómo podría probar su inocencia ahora? Él se rehusaba a oírla.

...

…

…

Mione descendió una hora más tarde, de bermudas y camiseta. Manifestó deseo de recorrer el castillo, y Olaff se apuró a acompañarla con Olga traduciendo de la mejor manera posible, la castaña comenzó a aprender búlgaro. Y la encontró una experiencia agradable.

— Entonces, ¿es aquí que estás? —la conversación animada se transformó en un silencio cortado.

Los ojos caramelo se oscurecieron cuando Mione vio a Krum parado en la puerta. — Estoy haciendo un tour por el castillo —expuso.

— Yo planeaba mostrrarte todo. —

—Como ves, no va a ser necesario —ella respondió.

Sus acompañantes desaparecieron como nieve en verano, dejando detrás de sí una tensión eléctrica en el aire.

— ¿Qué piensas hacer? — Viktor le preguntó.

—Bueno, pienso en no continuar siendo tu esposa. Y déjame decirte: 24 horas fueron más que suficientes para tomar esa decisión. No puedo cambiar tu punto de vista sobre mí, pero, lo mejor de todo eso, es que ahora no me importa ya. No me interesa lo que piensas. ¡Tampoco me interesa dónde vas! —

—No voy a ninguna parrte... —

—Oh, espero que cambies de idea. Siéntete libre. No me considero casada contigo. —

— No seas ridícula, mila. —

—No estoy siendo ridícula. Por el contrario, con gran generosidad de espíritu, decidí darte una segunda oportunidad. —

—¿Decidiste darrme una segunda oportunidad? — Viktor susurró.

— Si. Estropeaste todo en una única noche. Y yo estaba dispuesta a hacer de nuestro matrimonio una verdadera unión. No me sentía preparada a ser recibida con una serie de amenazas y venganzas tuyas... —

— ¿Mis qué? —el búlgaro divulgo.

— ¡Odio tu atrevimiento! ¡No desearía tu precioso perdón ni estando al borde de la muerte! Y si tú estuvieras muriéndote, acostado ahí en el piso, ¡no tendrías mi perdón por lo que me haces! —

Krum cayó en una carcajada.

Y eso fue como tirar un fósforo encendido en un montón de pólvora.

Mione se inflamó.

Levantó su mano y cacheteo fuerte con la mano cerrada.

Él asombrado comenzó tocarse el lugar mallugado—la esquina de la boca— con los dedos, viendo sorprendido como las yemas de estos quedaron manchados sangre

Mione intento golpearlo de nuevo pero Viktor le tomó la muñeca en el aire. Con los dientes apretados, ella intentó darle puntapiés para que la soltara.

El soltó su mano y la cargó.

— ¡Ponme en el piso! —ella ordenó.

El búlgaro sonreía relamiendo el sabor de su propia sangre divertido. Y dijo: — Estoy actuando en legítima defensa. Pegas bien fuerrte—

La magnánima sonrisa de él hizo a Mione pasar de la furia a la completa perplejidad. Si estuviese de pie en el piso, se habría caído, tal era su aturdimiento. Y, mientras luchaba contra esa alarmante realidad, el azabache la irguió más alto aún y la abrazó con fuerza.

— ¡Ponme en el piso! —repitió, con mucho menos volumen ahora.

— Siento un violento deseo de besarrte — Krum susurró con una voz ronca que provocó escalofríos a lo largo de la espalda de ella.

— Olv... olvídalo.—

En franco desacuerdo, Viktor la acomodó mejor colocando los brazos de ella sobre sus hombros y sosteniéndola de las nalgas.

La besó entonces.

Mione se estremeció, luchando contra el poder del búlgaro para hacer que cada fibra de su cuerpo vibrase, y horrorizada por corresponder a aquella pasión.

Desilusionada, ardiendo en deseo, lágrimas de repente escurrieron por sus mejillas.

Despreció su debilidad, se despreció por no haber intentado evitarlo.

Al final, ¡permitió que Viktor llegase al punto que llegó!

Abruptamente, él la colocó en el piso.

— ¿Hermione? —parecía aturdido.

Ella enjuagó sus lágrimas con una mano nerviosa y le lanzó una mirada de odio.

— Te aborrezco—susurró.

Mentía.

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

 _O, bozhe, tolkova si krasiva_ : "Oh Dios eres tan hermosa"

¡Listo aquí otro capítulo! Más rápido por la tardanza del anterior. Espero que les haya gustado. A my en lo particular me encanta la historia. Aunque bueno los caracteres están alterados Mione y Viktor no actúan de esa manera. Pero bueno: esta es un fic y se vale eso…creo Jajaja

En fin ¿les gusto? Me gustara que me dieran su opinión y me digan que les parece la historia.

 **No se olviden de Votar y Comentar**.

H asta la próxima. Les mando un besito :3


	9. Capitulo IX

**0oO0o**

¡Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo capítulo, espero y les guste recuerden que esta historia es propiedad de **Lynne Graham** , y que yo solo la estoy adaptando a la versión Krumione.

* * *

 **Advertencias:** AU (Mundo Alternativo) y OC (Alteración de carácter)

 **Disclaimer:** los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **CAPÍTULO IX**

Mione apreciaba el valle, sentada en un banco de hierro a la sombra de una enorme haya.

Cerca del castillo, el paisaje era lindo. Había árboles frondosos, olivos, naranjos, limoneros. Dos cabras, del otro lado de la carretera, quebraron el silencio del lugar algunos minutos.

La castaña suspiró, maravillada con la belleza del tranquilo escenario, pero más perturbada que nunca con sus enmarañados pensamientos. No vio más a Krum desde la víspera.

La dejó sola.

Ella pidió la cena en el cuarto, y se quedó despierta hasta después de medianoche, reflexionando en su humillante realidad que, aún luchando contra Viktor, prefería estar con él que sin él y se avergonzaba de esa dura realidad.

Un ruido suave de pasos la hizo girar la cabeza. Era Viktor, a algunos metros de distancia. Sus cabellos negros brillaban a la luz del sol. Mione se puso tensa, sorprendida por que la encontrara.

— Ese era el lugar favorrito de mi bisabuela —el azabache comentó. — Ella murrió cuando yo tenía 13 años. Durrante mucho tiempo, después de su muerte, venía aquí para sentirme más cerca de ella. Y tenía la imprresión que la veía sentada en ese mismo banco, vestida de negrro de la cabeza a los pies. Era una mujer inteligente, muy perspicaz. —

—Nunca me hablas sobre tu familia... —la castaña susurró.

— Mi bisabuela era la persona más imporrtante de toda la familia — el ojiónix prosiguió. — Después que mis abuelos murieron en un accidente de trren, ella crrió a mi padrre. Él se casó con una joven de 21 años. Fui el primero en nacer, después vino Boris. Mis padrres vivieron siempre juntos, pero fue un matrrimonio infeliz. —

Mione lo miró, pasmada.

Recordó que Viktor le dijo que Marion merecía lo mejor que él le pudiese dar, como sus padres habían hecho con sus hijos.

Krum dio un suspiro y agregó: — Créeme ó no, pero no deseo un matrrimonio infeliz, por el bien de Marion. No se puede engañar a una criatura. Ella sentirría la falta de calor humano entre nosotrros, percibiría la incompatibilidad, estaría consiente del silencio... —

Mione inclinó la cabeza tensa, pensaba adonde aquella conversación los llevaría.

¿Creería Viktor que el matrimonio fue una mala idea? ¿Demasiado precipitado?

— ¿Piensas que nos equivocamos en casarnos? —preguntó.

— No... —

El silencio que reinó fue preocupante.

— Si alguien se equivocó, ese fui yo —insistió. — Tal vez esto no sea consuelo, mila, pero nunca fui con ninguna otrra mujer como soy contigo. Años atrrás me enamoré como un adolescente. Tal vez ahora esté intentando volver a escrribir esa misma página de la historia... —

— Creo que si —Mione concordó, sorprendida con la confesión espontánea del azabache. Cualesquiera que fuesen las sospechas de él, y aunque no la amase de verdad, sufrió y fue humillado en el pasado. Y no había nada que ella pudiese hacer para librarlo de esos recuerdos desagradables. Esos mismos recuerdos estarían para siempre entre ambos.

— Con todo, cuando hicimos el amor ayer, mila, mirándonos directamente a los ojos, constaté que reaccionas a mis caricias como años atrás, aún siendo yo un no deseado y peligrroso eco del pasado. —

— Yo... —

— Si hubieses confesado lo que hiciste, me habrría comportado de manerra diferente —Viktor enfatizó. Pero, viendo que Mione se preparaba para protestar, dijo: — No quiero hablar sobrre el asunto una vez más. —

—Pero... —

—Deja el pasado en paz. ¿Quién soy yo para crriticar ese tipo de cosas? Nací en cuna de oro, tuve dinerro toda mi vida. Siemprre hice lo que quise, encontrrándolo natural. Puedo entender que hayas sido tentada... —

—Pero yo... —

— _bozhe moĭ,_ ¿serrá que no hay cosas más importantes para converrsar? — Krum la interrumpió. — ¿No ves que ese asunto nos separa más y más? Para mí, descubrrir la existencia de Marion fue emocionante... —

—Debería habértelo contado todo cuando nació. —Mione reconoció que se equivocó.

— Me gustarría haberlo sabido desde el principio. Pero ahora que me recuperré de la sorprresa, estoy muy contento y agradecido de que ella exista. Y te pido disculpas por las acusaciones que hice, mila. Quise ofenderte por haber guardado ese secrreto. Y ahora me arrepiento. —

— Actué de la manera que creí más prudente —la castaña explicó.

— Entiendo. Pero esperro también que entiendas porqué me irrité tanto. Prrimero fue Weasley intentando ajustar cuentas conmigo, después tu amiga portándose como si yo fuese un maníaco, y, enseguida... venida no sé de donde... ¡Marion surgió! Quedé furioso contigo. Encontrré mejor ignorarte y concentrrarme en Marion, que intentar sacar adelante nuestro matrimonio por causa de tu actitud inconsecuente. —

Mione reconoció el esfuerzo que Krum hizo para controlarse, debía haber estado furioso, tanto como ella en la víspera. ¡Y ella no se controló! Con todo, su explosión pareció haber surtido efecto, pues el azabache resolvió entrar en razones. Pero... ¿no estaría pensando sólo en Marion? Al recordar su propia infancia, concluyó que tal vez estuvo criando una idéntica situación para su hija.

— No teníamos ninguna prrivacidad en casa de Black —él agregó.

A pesar que Viktor dijo eso, Mione sabía que ambos siempre habían evitado estar solos. Por orgullo y venganza ella huyó de una confrontación directa, quiso que el azabache sufriese. No en tanto, se dio cuenta que sufrió también, y sufría aún, más que él.

— _bozhe_ , lo que está pasando entre nosotrros ahora, no tiene nada que ver con el castillo. No somos recién casados comunes. —Krum sonrió irónicamente. — Pero tampoco necesitamos quedarnos aquí. Tengo una casa en Varna, en la playa, por si quieres ir a otro lugar. —

Concesiones, pensó ella. Sin razón plausible, él resolvió poner de lado el deseo de castigarla. Al final concluyó que no podría castigarla sin lastimar a Marion. Así sería siempre un matrimonio de conveniencia, ese matrimonio que ella creyó era fácil de aceptar, Mione se dijo a sí misma, con una sensación de agonía.

— ¿Hermione...? ¿Qué te parrece la idea de la casa en la playa? —

— Como quieras —respondió con indiferencia visible.

— Es... una bonita casa, está en un pequeño peñasco. —

…

…

…

La castaña miraba la alianza llena de brillantes. Pero la veía más como una cuerda con la cual le gustaría apretar el cuello de Viktor. Sus recuerdos fueron tan enervantes que la colocó de nuevo dentro del estuche. Joya de Cartier, notó, sin sorpresa ni placer. Nada de poco valor, esta vez... pero aún un símbolo vacío, pensó.

— Póntela en el dedo — sugirió Viktor.

—Más tarde — tiró el estuche en su cartera, ya lo pondría luego en la gaveta, junto con los otros regalos.

No quería usar nada que él le diera, el azabache con certeza creía que la haría feliz si la llenase de joyas.

Ya le había comprado un fabuloso reloj de oro y una pulsera de esmeraldas y brillantes... ¡eso sin hablar del antipático y peludo gato anaranjado en la tarima!

Crookshanks, el nombre con que bautizo al gato, fue el resultado de una prueba de Mione para testear si su marido de hecho compraría cualquier cosa que ella admirase. En la víspera, fingió apreciar gato en una tienda, sólo para ver hasta dónde iba la política actual de Krum, en aprovecharse de todas las oportunidades para satisfacerla.

Él palideció, pero compró el gato, por un precio ridículamente alto y, para agradarla aún más, dijo que Crookshanks era lindo, una rareza. Hacía diez días ya que el azabache le dijo, sin mucho tacto, que no eran recién casados comunes. De hecho, no lo eran, la castaña pensaba con tristeza.

…

…

Y lejos de ser un viaje pintoresco, el que hicieron por toda Varna, de mañana a la noche, con un marido incansable a su lado, ella visitó ruinas, castillos y catedrales.

Habían pasado ya varios días en la lujosa casa de la playa, estaba en un peñasco con una hermosa vista al mar negro.

De noche, generalmente salían a cenar, la conversación era siempre sobre Marion. Volvían de madrugada y... dormían en camas separadas.

— « _Me gustarría mucho que usarras la alianza»_ —le dijo cierta vez.

Comenzaba a irritarse con la obstinación de Hermione, había días que ya no se enojaba con su mujer. Pero se veía que hacía un inmenso esfuerzo en mostrarse civilizado y encantador. La trataba con consideración, con todo, parecía un león enjaulado debajo de aquella capa de dulzura.

Y, a pesar del trato, Mione se sentía cada día más deprimida. Se convenció que Viktor se aburría con su compañía, no se podía negar que hacía de todo para que fueran un matrimonio feliz, por el bien de Marion.

—Hermione... —

— No quiero usar la alianza. —

Krum no respondió.

Llamó al mesero y pidió la cuenta, se levantó y salió del restaurante.

La castaña lo siguió.

— ¿Algo mal? —él preguntó.

— ¡Nada! —

— Creo que es hora de que conozcas algunos de mis amigos, son noruegos. Sería extrraño no visitarlos cuando estamos tan cerca de su casa, te garrantizo que tendremos una tarde agrradable con Nadja y su hermano. Nadja es una actrriz, y Asen un director de prroducción. —

…

…

…

La casa de los Poliakov, también estaba en la playa, era cinematográfica. Tenía aspecto palaciego, con muebles dorados y pilares de mármol. Apenas entraron en el enorme pórtico, una linda rubia, alta, con lacios cabellos hasta la cintura apareció. Usaba un minivestido imitando piel de onza.

Ella fue al encuentro de ambos y cayó en los brazos de Krum, besándolo en la boca, y con efusión.

—¡Nadja...! —protesto.

Pero no hizo mucho esfuerzo para librarse de la mujer semi desnuda, su vecina, según dijo.

La mujer inició una conversación en noruego, pasó el brazo alrededor de él y lo llevó al interior de la casa. Krum miró para atrás, llamando la atención de la rubia hacia la presencia de Mione.

— Anna necesita antes refrrescarse en el vestuarrio, crreo —Nadja dijo en un inglés perfecto, con la mirada fija en la vestimenta modesta de la castaña, como si mirase una empleada.

— Mi nombre es Hermione, no Anna—Mione la corrigió, con las mejillas prendiéndose fuego.

Pero Nadja ya le dio la espalda, siguiendo con Viktor y diciendo, en un susurro que podría ser oído a leguas de distancia: «¡Como las inglesas se visten mal! ¿De dónde desenterraste esa?»

La castaña temblaba de rabia y humillación cuando una empleada le indicó donde quedaba el vestuario, casi no podía creer que el azabache la dejara allí sola, sin si quiera presentarla como su esposa.

Se miró al espejo; su viejo vestido de lino estaba arrugado, parecía un trapo. Se convenció que, no usar la ropa que su marido le compro, fue una actitud infantil. Tal vez él sintiera tanta vergüenza de ella que prefirió no presentarla como su esposa.

Ella le hacía falta ahora encontrar el camino al lugar donde todos se encontraban. Siguiendo el sonido de las voces, fue a parar a un jardín donde había una inmensa piscina y una vista sensacional. Tres mujeres jóvenes, de topless, estaban al borde de la piscina.

Viktor estaba sentado en una mesa, al lado de la noruega, y con muchos otros hombres.

Viéndola Nadja la llamó, yendo a su encuentro. —Anna... déjame mostrrarrte donde puedes encontrrar un bañadorr. —

— Mi nombre es Hermione. —

— Cualquierra que sea tu nombrre, ¿erres la secretarria de Vitya ó algo parrecido? —

Ella negó con la cabeza—No, te equivocas —

—¿Una parriente? —

— No, nosotros somos... —

— ¿Él es tu...? —la interrumpió antes de que siguiera

—¿Cómo? —Mione quedó horrorizada con la deducción de Nadja.

— Voy a llamarr un auto inmediatamente parra que te vayas de aquí ya — dijo la rubia, con una sonrisa de odio reprimido. —él es mío. —

Los labios de la inglesa se alzaron en una sonrisa—Te equivocas de nuevo —

Nadja la llamó algo en noruego, que Mione no entendió. Se rió enseguida y dijo: — En ese caso quédate, parra verrme en acción. —la desafió.

—El sueño de toda mi vida, casi no puedo esperar. —

— Viktor es una leyenda viva debajo de las sábanas. Oí decirr que tiene la enerrgía de un volcán en la cama. Y no voy a permitirr competiciones. — Con esas palabras, Nadja se fue.

Una retirada teatral, Mione pensó, aliviada por constatar que aparentemente la rubia aún no experimentaba los legendarios atributos de Krum en la cama. A pesar de estar furiosa, Mione fue al vestuario y salió con un biquini blanco, desesperada como estaba por librarse del viejo vestido de lino arrugado.

— _Vakkert! Vakkert!_ _—_ fue una voz masculina su acento era un poco mas agudo. Un hombre de ojos aguamarina y cabellos trigo, la tomó de la muñeca cuando ella pasó cerca de una de las mesas. — Soy tu anfitrrión, Asen Poliakov... y, al contrario que mi hermana, adoro a las mujerres inglesas. —le besó el dorso.

Sin saber qué actitud tomar, Mione sonrió.

Asen la hizo sentarse en una silla, a su lado. — ¿Cómo te llamas? —

—Hermione Granger —

—¿Estás enamorada de Vitya? —preguntó.

—Disculpa la brusquedad; pero ese no es tu asunto—la inglesa respondió, mirando al azabache que estaba cerca de Nadja, en una conversación animada.

— Apuesto que estás loca por él —Asen declaró. —Que pérdida de tiempo, hermosa. Viktor no es un hombrre confiable en el campo del amor. Es muy desconfiado y cerrado, incluso cuando escoge a sus amantes es… herrmético para al final igualmente botarlas —

— ¿Por qué lo conoces tan bien? —Mione estaba tensa.

— Fuimos juntos a la escuela. Una infinidad de mujeres lloró en mis hombros por su causa. —

— Yo no estoy llorando. —

— Pero vas a llorar. Nadja, mi hermana, anda detrás de Vitya hace tiempo, y no acepta mis consejos. Va a sufrrir mucho, te lo garantizo. —

— Probablemente. —creyó que Nadja había mandado a su hermano a entretenerla, a fin que estuviese lejos del azabache. ¡No es que él estuviese haciendo un esfuerzo para alejarse de la linda rubia!

—Viktor no es hombre de casarse —Asen insistía.

— Si lo es, pues se casó conmigo. Nos casamos hace diez días. Pregúntale a tu amigo, si no me crees. —

— Entonces, ¿por qué se divierte él ahora con mi hermana, si están casados? —

— Tal vez sea más interesante preguntarle a tu hermana. —

Asen le tomó la mano de nuevo, dio una carcajada, dijo: — Es un placer conocerte, señora Grangereva… —

Las delgadas cejas de Mione se fruncieron con desconcierto

—En Bulgaria las mujeres no toman el apellido del marrido, solo lo modifican un poco—le explico con una sonrisa

—Entonces ¿no hay ese tipo de patriarcado? —

—¡Enserio tú debes estar jugando conmigo! Pero, de cualquier modo, no le digas a Nadja. Puede tener una crisis de histerria. — Diciendo eso, el rubio comenzó a besarle los dedos, uno a uno.

Largando abruptamente las manos de Nadja, Krum fue cerca de Asen, empujando las mesas que encontraba por el camino.

Todos dejaron de hablar, esperando ver lo que pasaría.

Poliakov levantó la cabeza con aire divertido. — ¡Entonces! —exclamó. — ¡Un marrido terriblemente celoso aparrece ahora! _Min Gud!_ Viktor Krum, ¿es posible que sientas tantos celos al punto de hacer una escena de esas en público? No me vas a golpear, ¿ó si? Soy tu mejor amigo. —

Y Asen tuvo razón, Viktor no lo golpeó, pero lo tiró a la piscina

Alguien dio un grito.

Paralizada, Mione miró a Asen Poliakov en el agua, ella en verdadero estado de shock.

— Vamos a casa —el azabache rumió, agarrando el brazo de su mujer y haciéndola levantarse de la silla.

—Necesito recoger... mi ropa... —

Pero no la escuchaba. La cargó en brazos y atravesó el recinto de la piscina, dejando tras de sí un silencio cargado.

— ¡Viktor! —Mione gritó, golpeándolo en la espalda. Con el movimiento, los breteles del biquini se soltaron y ella intentó cubrir sus senos.

El masseratti siguió por la carretera como un rayo, los neumáticos chillando en cada curva.

« _Celos_ » la castaña se decía a sí misma.

Su marido no admitía que cualquier otro hombre le coqueteara.

Puros celos.

Si, él sintió celos de Ron.

Sintió celos de Ludo Bagman...

Y la solución que encontró para resolver el problema fue enterrarla viva en una región remota en un valle de Sofia, e impedirle volver a Inglaterra. Sintió pena de él. Fue tan ciega, ¡tan aferrada a la certeza que ella no era importante para Viktor! En realidad no quería perderla... Tenía miedo de perderla, y la castaña sabía ahora, que las emociones que él intentaba controlar en ese momento, no tenían nada que ver con Marion.

Pero, en ese caso, ¿cuáles serían sus planes al visitar a Nadja Poliakov? Eso no tenía sentido. Ella sonrió. Bueno, de allí en adelante estaría segura que el ojiónix nunca más la ignoraría en presencia de amigos, ni permitiría que otras mujeres coquetearan con él. Estaría ocupado cuidando de la mujer que consideraba ahora atractiva a los ojos de otros hombres.

…

…

Llegando a casa, aún cargándola, Krum subió al cuarto de ella, dejando a los empleados atónitos.

La tiró en la cama con los ojos despidiendo llamaradas, la previno con voz oscura: — ¡Nunca más hagas eso! El teléfono sonó. Él lo atendió y dio una carcajada forzada: — _sbogom_ Asen—dijo colocando el aparato.

La castaña se sentó en la cama.

— Ojo por ojo —el azabache susurró entre dientes. —Días atrrás me mandaste a buscar otra mujer. ¿Te acuerdas? —

— ¿Que yo te mandé a qué? —Mione se puso pálida.

— Hoy quise hacer eso, para ver tu reacción. —

Atónita, la inglesa recordó haberle dicho un día que procurase divertimento en otra parte.

¿Estaría entonces Viktor intentando provocar sus celos, coqueteando con hermana de su amigo?

— Y sé que no te gustó, mila, no te gustó nada. Y las cosas iban bien hasta que Asen estropeó todo. —

— Claro que él tenía que tomar una providencia. Al final, Nadja es su hermana. —

—Asen sabía que no le pondrría un dedo encima a Nadja. ¡Ella me persigue hace años! Nosotrros hasta bromeamos con eso. —

— ¿Bromeamos? —Mione repitió, no entendiendo más nada.

—Nadja es una adolescente con pretensiones de vampirresa de treinta años ó más. —

— ¿Una adolescente? —la castaña no conseguía creerlo. — ¿Nadja es una adolescente? —

— Ella sólo tiene dieciocho años, acaba de cumplirrlos. —

Dieciocho años...

Mione no estuvo en condiciones de hablar durante algunos segundos. — Pero tú estabas seguro que no imaginaría que Nadja tenía esa edad. Me llevaste a propósito, Viktor Krum. ¡Ahora me arrepiento de no haber tirado a aquella creída a la piscina! —

— Ella es más alta, y mucho más pesada. Y yo tendría que tirarme a la piscina a salvarte, bella mía. Pero, si no tengo libertad para buscar otras mujeres, ¿por qué motivo me dijiste que lo hiciera? —

— Creí que no me habías creído... ¡te reíste! —

— Tal vez... pero no tuve deseos de reír cuando comenzaste a llorar en el instante en que intenté besarrte... Te acuerdas, ¿no? —

— ¿En serio...? —

— Y sentí recelos de tocarrte desde entonces, dejaste bastante clarro que no me querías. —

La mujer de ojos caramelos tuvo deseos de llorar, la verdad era que ambos estaban tan preocupados en esconderse detrás del orgullo, que rechazaban ceder un sólo milímetro. Pero, el azabache últimamente cedió tanto... ella reconoció por primera vez.

Entonces, ¿amar significaba dejar el orgullo de lado...?

— Durante diez larrgos y frustrados días fuiste indiferente a mis intentos de hacerrte feliz —Viktor se quejó.

Y era verdad, Mione reconocía que como una criatura terca, levantó una barrera entre los dos, rehusando aceptar toda y cualquier aproximación.

—No sé más que hacer para agradarte —agregó.

Los ojos caramelos de la castaña se llenaron de lágrimas. — Siempre te amé —susurró. — Pero no sabía cómo acabar con mi rabia y... —

— Dilo de nuevo —Krum pidió. —

— Fue lo que oíste. Siempre te amé. —

Él se inclinó y le tomó las manos.

Mione mantuvo los ojos cerrados, controlando las lágrimas. ¡Era tan bueno tener las manos de Viktor entre las suyas! Ella tragó en seco. Sólo ahora reconocía que no se escondió exactamente detrás del orgullo. Se escondió detrás del pavor de ser lastimada de nuevo. Y, cuando se tiene miedo, no es posible ser generosa.

— Pero tú no crees nada de lo que te digo—le recordó ella—suéltame por favor—pidió quitando sus manos

— Estoy aprrendiendo a creer, mila. —

— ¿Crees que Asen te va a perdonar? —

— Si, él tiene espíritu deporrtivo. Pero le debo un biquini Armani. —

— Él estaba apenas... bromeando conmigo —la castaña intentaba disculpar la actitud del rubio.

— Sí, lo sé. Pero después de estos últimos días... de la tensión por la que pasé... —el azabache suspiró. — Exploté. — le tomo las manos de nuevo

Mione miró las manos que la sostenían, y una intensa ola de amor la invadió. Creyó que no importaba que Viktor no la amase.

No importaba que lo único que los unía fuera el sexo y la hija de ambos. Había muchas tonalidades entre el blanco y el negro; ella podría aceptar el gris, y sacar el mejor provecho de eso.

Sin Viktor, su vida sería vacía.

— Déjame contarte sobre Ron —la castaña sugirió, intentando alejar los fantasmas para siempre.

— No, no quiero hablar del pasado. —

— Pero... —

El ojiónix colocó un dedo en sus labios. — ¡No! —repitió con firmeza.

— Quédate esta noche conmigo. —

— Pero son sólo las cuatro de la tarde. —

— Estoy haciendo mi reserva con anticipación. —él rió.

— Tenemos que telefonear a Marion, Viktor. —

— Estarremos con ella mañana —declaró, levantándola parcialmente de la cama y abrazándola con fuerza.

Rozó su boca muy suavemente en los labios entreabiertos de ella, la castaña dejó de respirar y su corazón palpitó con violencia. Acarició la espalda de músculos duros de su marido.

Con los movimientos de ambos, el periódico que estaba sobre la cama cayó al piso. Viktor lo recogió y se puso tenso de repente.

— ¿Qué pasó? —Mione indagó.

Con el periódico aún en las manos, manifestó: — _Maĭka Bozhiya ..._

—

—¿Qué pasó?—insistió la castaña.

— ¿Viste esto? —preguntó, apuntando una noticia.

— ¿Si vi qué? —

— Mira la foto de Crouch Jr. —

—¿Pero quién es Crouch Jr —

La mujer no entendía nada.

— Es el corredor que usaste años atrrás. ¡Está prreso por fraude! —

—¿ Crouch Jr…es el corredor que yo... qué? —Mione intentaba juntar las palabras.

— ¡¿Qué te pasa?! —Viktor la miró aterrado. — ¿No te das cuenta de lo que eso significa? ¡Crouch está siendo investigado! La policía investigará todos los documentos que él tenga y lo procesará, ¡como también procesará a las personas con quien hizo negocios ilícitos! —

— Pero... pero... yo no... —ella tartamudeó.

— Hermione —Krum le apretó la mano — precisas enfrentar la realidad tarde ó temprano. Sugiero que lo hagas ahora... Aunque, por primera vez en mi vida, no estoy seguro si la honestidad es la mejor salida. —

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

Bueno aquí este capítulo. ¿Qué les pareció?

 _Vakkert! Vakkert!:_ ¡Hermosa! ¡Hermosísima!

Creo que ya solo falta un capitulo y fin.

 **No se olviden de Comentar y Votar.**

Hasta la próxima, un besito a todos **:3**


	10. Capitulo X

.∙.∙.∙.

¡Hola! He aquí el último capítulo de esta historia tan dramática, muchas gracias por seguirme hasta aquí. Recuerden que esta historia es propiedad de **Lynne Graham** y que yo solo la estaba adaptando.

.∙.∙.∙.

 **Disclaimer:** Los personajes y la historia son propiedad de su respectivo creador

 **Advertencias:** AU Mundo alternativo. Ooc Cambio de personalidad

 **…**

 **…**

 **…**

 **CAPÍTULO X**

— Esperro no arrepentirme después de lo que estamos haciendo ahora — dijo Krum, cuando el avión aterrizó. — Pienso que no es una buena idea que vengas a Londres justamente ahorra. —

Mione no emitió opinión.

No durmió un minuto anoche, pues el búlgaro la redujo a un estado de mudo terror. Estar convencida de su propia inocencia era una cosa, pero con un marido totalmente convencido de su culpabilidad, era algo bien diferente. Después de varias opiniones contradictorias, el azabache llegara a la conclusión que ella nunca más debería poner los pies en Inglaterra. No dejaba de ser un consuelo, aunque pequeño, el hecho que ese marido estuviera preparado para pasar el resto de su vida ayudándola a escapar de las garras de la policía.

Antes Viktor encontró interesante que ella confesara detalladamente todo, pero después decidió que no había probabilidad de conseguir un juicio justo, estando ella casada con un millonario

¿Qué jurado sería condescendiente con una mujer rica?

Mione no sabía qué hacer.

Justamente ahora que su vida comenzaba a mejorar, estallaba esa bomba: su supuesto fraude. Pero, si el azabache, ni por un segundo, creía en su inocencia,

¿Cómo lo haría la policía? Pero, ¿quién la acusó? ¿Y por qué?

La castaña estaba tan cansada que, al entrar en el coche, recostó la cabeza y cerró sus ojos.

— No voy a dejar que pases por todo esto —dijo Viktor, sosteniéndole la mano.

— ¿Y qué vas...? —

— No podemos vivir con una espada sobre la cabeza. Prefiero encarrar el peligro de frente que quedarme con esa expectativa terrible. Diré a las autorridades que yo planeé el frraude y que tú actuaste bajo mis instrrucciones. —

— ¡Nadie va... a creer eso! —

—¿Por qué no? Ser rico no quiere decir que no se sea ambicioso. Y, una empleada enamorada de su jefe, harría lo que él le mandase. Más aún, tú declarrarías que no sabías que estabas haciendo algo equivocado. No puedes, por lo tanto, ser forzada a deponer en mi contrra. —

—No es justo que asumas la culpa de algo que no hiciste —Mione protestó enérgicamente.

Ella sintió un nudo en la garganta.

Viktor no era del tipo de hacer sacrificios; jamás sería el mártir de causas ajenas. Y, la mayor ironía de todo, era que él nunca cometería un crimen de aquella naturaleza.

Mione quedó conmovida por el modo como su marido quería actuar en su favor. Y eso sin creer que ella era inocente.

— Marion puede vivir sin mí durrante algún tiempo, pero no sin su madrre —agregó. — En ese medio tiempo... hasta el juicio, puedes quedar embarrazada... —

— ¿Embarazada? — la castaña repitió, incrédula.

— Pero, embarrazada ó no, no permitiré que hagas eso. —

— Eres mi mujer y... —

—¿Qué tiene que ver una cosa con la otrra? —

— ¡Todo! —Viktor la encaró con mirada enamorada.

¿Sería aquello amor?, la castaña se preguntaba. ¿Ó quería protegerla por causa de Marion?

— No, definitivamente no puede hacer eso —Mione insistió. _— krasiva, moya krasiva_ reflexiona un poco. —con el pulgar el búlgaro contorneó sus labios. Sin prevenirla, dijo algo al chofer.

— ¿Qué estás tramando ahora? —ella preguntó.

— Nos llevarrá más de una hora llegar a mi casa... Entonces... —

Minutos después estacionaban en la puerta de un lujoso y conocido hotel.

…

Diez minutos más tarde entraban en un cuarto ricamente amueblado.

— ¡Pero esto es una locura! —ella protestó.

— ¡Todo lo que hago contigo es una locurra! —susurró, abrazándola.

Enseguida la besó, se desnudó apresuradamente.

Con un rezongo de frustración, dijo: — ¡Algún día espero hacer esto con contrrol y fineza! —

— ¡Pero no hoy! —

— No, no hoy —concordó, empujando con impaciencia el cierre del vestido elegante de Mione.

El vestido cayó al piso y Viktor admiró la lencería de satín y encaje que ella usaba. — ¡ _Bozhe moĭ!..._ ¡Qué buen gusto tengo! —exclamó.

Estaba segura que toda la gama de rojos paso por rostro— ¿Hiciste las compras personalmente? —

— _Da..._ No tenía otrra cosa que hacer en los días que precedieron a nuestrro casamiento.

El búlgaro la besó de nuevo y la condujo a la cama.

Una llama abrasadora fuera de control no podría ser más peligrosa que la repentina y ardiente conexión íntima que explotó entre ellos.

El cuerpo de Mione se contorneó bajo el de él, en desesperación para alcanzar la satisfacción que solamente él le podría dar. Le agarró el cabello, arqueó el cuerpo, y gimió cuando la penetró con brío.

— ¡Nadie te va a arrancar de mi lado! —Krum susurró con voz ronca. — ¡Nadie! —

Y, después de eso, no hubo nada más a no ser el intenso calor que la condujo a las alturas, para enseguida transportarla de regreso al valle de los gemidos de placer, resultado de la satisfacción completa.

— Somos locos por hacer esto en medio de una crrisis —Viktor comentó mucho tiempo después, con Mione aún en sus brazos, saciada, deseando nunca, nunca más salir de allí.

— Pero, aunque sea sólo por algunas horas, no quiero que nada ni nadie interfiera. —

Mione volvió al coche como una mujer renovada. Se sentía mejor, más fuerte, liberada de sus pavores. Era una sensación maravillosa. Pero tenía menos miedo de la policía que de perder a Viktor. Claro que no lo dejaría tomar su lugar, pero, sólo el hecho de constatar que su marido se preocupaba por ella, la dejaba muy feliz. Ni sería necesario que fuesen pronunciadas palabras de amor.

Toda la emoción, que el azabache luchara por esconder, fue expresada en el acto de amor. Esta vez no había sido sólo sexo. Las barreras desaparecieron. El azabache era suyo, exactamente como siempre deseó.

Y, con esa certeza, podría enfrentar cualquier cosa, se decía a sí misma.

…

Llegaron a la casa.

— Necesito hacer algunas llamados —Viktor dijo ni bien bajaron del coche. — Enseguida irremos a buscar a Marion. Ustedes dos volverán a Sofía mañana de mañana y yo me presentaré ante las autorridades para... —

—¡De ninguna manera! —Mione protestó.

— Es importante que yo vaya antes que ellos vengan por ti. Segurro que Crouch está siendo investigado hace meses. —

— No voy a volver a Sofía —Mione declaró. — Iré a la policía. No quiero verte involucrado... —

La protesta de la castaña fue interrumpida cuando el chofer abrió la puerta del coche. Cuando entraron al hall se toparon con una señora de cierta edad, de cabello marrón oscuro, elegantemente vestida.

— ¿Dónde estuviste hasta ahora? —ella le preguntó a Viktor, pareciendo muy irritada. — Sé que llegaste a Londres hace cinco horas ya. —

— ¿Qué pasa? — el búlgaro preguntó.

— Tu hermano está preso —la mujer respondió, sollozando.

— _Kakvi neshta kazvash?_ —Krum indagó.

—Inglés, Viktor —la mujer lo reprendió, hablando un inglés perfecto.

— _Da_ _maĭka_... inglés —respondió. —

— Pero dime, ¿qué hizo Boris ahora? ¿Otrro accidente de coche? Espero que no haya herridos... —

— La cosa es mucho más grave. —

— Mione... permíteme que te presente a mi madre, Nevena Zhekova. Ella es búlgara, pero se crio aquí en Inglaterra — dijo Viktor.

— ¿Oíste lo que dije? —la señora le gritó a su hijo, sin interés alguno por la nueva nuera.

Mione no sabía qué hacer, si dejar a madre e hijo solos, ó continuar presente. Pero se preguntó porqué motivo Viktor nunca mencionó que su madre una doble nacionalidad inglesa

— Boris está preso por fraude. —

— ¿Frraude? —Viktor repitió, no pudiendo creer lo que oía.

— Él tenía un socio que está preso desde anoche por fraude. Boris fue aprresado esta mañana bien temprano, en el aeropuerto. —

La castaña quedó paralizada como una estatua. Su mente trabajó a una velocidad supersónica.

— ¿Quieres decir que Boris está involucrrado con Barty Crouch. Jr, _maĭka_? —

— Terriblemente involucrado. —la señora se sentó en un sillón, exhausta. — Me fue a ver antes de ir al aeropuerto. Estaba aterrado. Me contó todo. —

— ¿Y todo incluye... negocios internos? —el búlgaro interrogó prontamente.

Mione lo miró, pero no consiguió leer nada en su expresión.

— Eso sería lo de menos —Nevena continuó, con voz llorosa. —Tuvo que ver en varias transacciones deshonestas en lo referente a compañías de seguro. Crouch era el principal agente de negocios, y Boris actuaba en segundo plano, encargándose de las finanzas, haciendo contactos... Pero no precisas preocuparte... —

— ¿Cómo no me preocupo? ¡ _Maĭka_ , si supierras...! —

—¡Boris no involucró a Industrias Krum! —la mujer mayor se apresuró en aclarar.

— Yo lo saqué de la dirrectiva hace trres años... _Slava bozhe_ _!_ Pero, ¿cómo pudo Boris hacer eso? —

— Tú lo humillaste —Nevena condenaba a su hijo mayor, como si la culpa fuese de él. — Boris ya estaba involucrado hasta el cuello en negocios ilícitos, ¿no? —

— Si. Pero eso no importa ahora, Viktor. Mejor que llegaste a Londres. Tu abogado está en la policía con Boris, me encargaré del encuentro. Trata de poner a tu hermano en libertad bajo fianza... —

— El sistema legal es muy diferrente aquí, _maĭka_. Y, si la policía lo encontrró en el aerropuerto, estará bajo custodia. Boris huiría si tuviese la oportunidad... —

— Viktor... ¿qué te pasa? Estamos hablando de tu hermano. Él precisa ayuda. —

Mione sentía las piernas debilitarse.

En estado de shock, se sentó y se quedó mirando la alfombra. Sólo podía haber sido Boris el causante de todo, años atrás.

Pero, ¿por qué? ¿Por qué le haría? ¿Para esconder sus faltas? ¿Por miedo de que Viktor sospechase algo? Ó tal vez el motivo fuese más personal. Repetidas veces rechazó cualquier aproximación.

Ella cubrió su rostro con sus manos.

— Boris jamás desobedeció las leyes del país —Nevena dijo, intentando defender a su hijo.

— Pero mintió toda su vida. —

— ¡Precisa tu ayuda y comprensión! No puedes darle la espalda, ¡es tu hermano! —

— _Mine handlinger, konsekvensene mine…—_

—Vamos, no comiences con el búlgaro otra vez, Viktor. —

— Es un refrán noruego... —

—Lo que sea, ¡te comportas siempre como extranjero en este país! Pareces tu padre. Tú y yo nunca nos entendimos bien... y ahora, mi querido Boris... —Nevena cayó en llanto.

Mione resolvió intervenir, y dijo a su marido: — Viktor, creo que deberías ir a la jefatura de policía. —

— ¿Cómo me puedo disculpar contigo ahora, mila? ¿Por todo lo que pasó años atrás? —los ónix ojos de él estaban vidriosos con lágrimas contenidas.

Mione percibió que Viktor, como ella, encontró al fin una explicación al drama del pasado.

— La evidencia existente en los documentos que Boris me presentó para incrriminarte, no tiene ya valor alguno para mí —agregó. — Tu firrma, tu voz a través de conversaciones telefónicas, todo fue armado. Y las cintas con certeza montadas por prrofesionales en el asunto. Y los extractos bancarios... _Bozhe_! —

—Basta, Viktor, ahora no, más tarde. Eso no es importante. —

—¿No es imporrtante? —repitió, furioso. —

— Haz antes lo que tu madre te pidió. —

— Marion nos espera. —

—Yo iré a buscarla y la traeré, pero después de conversar un poco con tu madre. No puedo dejarla en este estado. —

— Pero... —

Mione lo empujó suavemente en dirección a la puerta, y dijo: — Ve antes a ver lo que está pasando en la jefatura de policía. —

— Tú no hiciste nada, mila. Y pensar que todo el tiempo yo... — murmuró, inconsolable.

— Ahora haz lo que tu madre te pidió —Mione insistía.

— Si... — Tan sin emoción, tan rigurosamente dentro de la ley... —Nevena se quejó, ahora dirigiéndose a Mione. — ¿Cómo pude poner en el mundo un hijo así? ¡Boris es tan diferente! —

Inconforme con la preferencia de la madre por un hijo como Boris, Mione fue a buscar un café. La tarde se arrastró hasta que Nevena se quejó de dolor de cabeza, decidiendo acostarse.

Mione resolvió ir a buscar a Marion.

El trayecto hasta la casa de Sirius fue la primera oportunidad que tuvo para asimilar el devastador cambio de su matrimonio.

Sonrió. Era como si un enorme peso cayese de su espalda. Viktor sabía la verdad ahora, finalmente sabía la verdad. Pero ella no lo culpaba por haberle creído a Boris. Familia era familia, en especial en el caso de Viktor. Protegió a su hermano durante toda su vida. ¿Qué motivos tendría para no confiar en Boris?

…

…

Cuando Mione llegó a Grimmaould Place, la casa de Sirius, Marion se tiró a sus brazos y preguntó: — ¿Dónde está mi papá? —

— Vas a verlo luego. Iremos a Londres dentro de poco. —

—¡Genial! —Ginny exclamó. Ella leía ávidamente en el periódico los detalles sobre el encarcelamiento de Boris. — Espero que todos reconozcan tu inocencia, Mione. ¿Qué piensa Viktor de todo esto? —

— Está en estado de shock. —

—Apuesto que sí. —la pelirroja suspiró. —

— La verdad siempre sale a la luz. Krum debe estarse sintiendo como si el techo se hubiese caído sobre su cabeza. —

…

...

Mione y Marion llegaron muy tarde a Londres.

Marion durmió en el coche y la castaña la cargó hacia el cuarto.

Descendió y se encontró a Nevena hablando por teléfono, enojada. Al ver a su nuera, dijo, colgando el aparato.

— No me quedaré aquí ni un segundo más. Voy al apartamento de Boris. —

— ¿Por qué? —indagó Mione. —

—Viktor no está haciendo nada para ayudar a su hermano. —Nevena declaró, bastante irritada.

La castaña intentó hacerla razonar, pero sin éxito.

Eran más de las once cuando Viktor llegó, estaba exhausto.

— Tu madre se fue —Mione le informó enseguida.

— Mejor así —Krum sacudió los hombros. — No voy a hacer milagros en favor de Boris. Tendrrá que enfrentar una situación muy difícil, y dudo que se librre de la cárcel. —

— ¿Lo viste? —

—No. Con todo, Boris confesó a mi abogado lo que hizo años atrrás y le pidió que me pasara la noticia. Al saber que nos habíamos casado, entró en pánico, creyendo que yo ya sabía de la falsificación de la evidencia. Confesó, creo, con la esperranza que sintiera pena de su prroblema. —

Mione sonrió, una sonrisa nerviosa.

— En espacio de 48 horas —Krum prosiguió — él pagó a un especialista en falsificaciones para recrear tu firma, y contrrató otro para montar la cinta. El diálogo entre tú y Crouch. Jr fue perfecto. Era tu voz. No es difícil hacer eso, hay imitadores de prrimera calidad. Después de haber conseguido todo, voló a Hong Kong para presentarme las prruebas. —

— Yo no tenía idea que... —

—Me prregunté muchas veces si yo había actuado de la manera correcta. Boris me informó que habías salido de vacaciones y yo no sabía cómo comunicarme. —

— No tenía teléfono en casa, entiendo el problema. Pero estaba en la oficina... No salí de vacaciones ni nada parecido. —

— Sé eso ahorra, pero no lo sabía en aquel momento. —

— ¿Por eso no me llamaste? —dijo Mione, como si estuviese hablando consigo misma, afirmando más que preguntando.

Ella recordó como sufría a la espera de aquel llamado.

El silencio del búlgaro la atormentó, haciéndola sospechar que él lamentaba la breve intimidad compartida.

— Boris se arriesgó mucho. Si hubieras entrrado en contacto conmigo, y contado... —

—Jamás acusaría a tu hermano, sin... —

— En Hong Kong, Boris me dijo que oyó una conversación telefónica tuya algunos días atrás, y concluyó que habías pasado información confidencial. Y me prresentó las prruebas, como te dije. Te tenía en un pedestal, mila, te creía perfecta. Eras inteligente, sexy, en fin, poseías todas las cualidades que siemprre deseé encontrrar en una mujer. Quedé terriblemente enamorado. Era escéptico acerca de amor y el matrimonio. Mi madrre se casó con mi padre por dinero. Él trrabajó como un esclavo toda su vida para darle una existencia lujosa. De cuando en cuando ella tenía un amante. Por eso, cuando Boris me prresentó los documentos, crreí que yo era tan idiota y ciego como mi padrre fue. —

— Viktor, yo no... —

— Hey, lo primero que hice, fui volver a Londres y buscarte. No te encontrré. —

— Lo que me hizo, a tus ojos, aún más culpable, ¿no? —

— Me sentí culpable por haber odiado a Boris. Él y yo nunca nos llevamos muy buen, no teníamos nada en común, a pesar de la pequeña diferencia de edad. Pero, en aquellas circunstancias, creí que me estaba ayudando. — Eso de no querer al hermano pasa en muchas familias —susurró Mione.

— Boris fue un bebé enfermo, mimado por mi madre. Siemprre lo protegí cuando érramos niños. Pero, cuando creció, sólo dio problemas a Industrrias. Y sé que Boris me odiaba y me envidiaba. —

—Espero que ahora no sea más parte de la directiva de las Industrias. —

— Lo saqué seis meses después de despedirte. Le creé una firma para que me dejase en paz. En cuanto a tu, cuando te encontrré de nuevo, me porté como un animal. Tenía tanto miedo que me hicieras pasar por idiota una vez más, que perdí los estrribos. Mi comportamiento fue tan condenable como el de Boris, y... —

— Por favor, no digas eso. Nada de lo que hagas puede ser comparado al comportamiento del irresponsable de tu hermano. —

El búlgaro muy lentamente fue derrumbándose sobre sus rodillas frente a su estomago, su boca al igual que sus ojos caramelos se abrieron.

—Actué como un maníaco. Te quería de regrreso a cualquier prrecio. ¡Como siento haber destrrozado tu vida! —

—Fue Boris quién destrozó mi vida, no tú. Entiendo que las evidencias que tuviste en tus manos contra mí eran bastante convincentes... —

—Eso no es disculpa. Todo lo que hice estuvo mal. ¡Imagino como debes haberte sentido al ser echada de Industrrias Krum inmediatamente después de la noche que pasamos juntos! —

— Más ó menos de la misma manera que te sentiste cuando Boris te mostrró los documentos. Me sentí destrozada. —

— ¿Y cuándo descubriste que estabas embarazada? ¿Cómo te sentiste? — pregunto pegando su rostro de abdomen

—Multiplica eso por diez. — ella le acaricio el cabello

—¿Cómo puedes bromear con un asunto tan serio, mila? —

— ¡Ya hace tanto tiempo! Y ahora sé que intentaste encontrarme, aún creyendo que te había traicionado. —

Él alzo los ojos ónix—Pero cuéntame, mila, ¿cómo manejaste lo del embarazo? —

Ella le contó los detalles, pero sin involucrarse mucho emocionalmente. Preferiría que Viktor no le hubiese preguntado sobre eso, pues él ya estaba sufriendo mucho.

Cuando Mione terminó, Viktor susurró: — La cicatriz... ¿fue... en el parto de Marion? —

— Si. —

— Cuéntame cómo pasó todo. —

—¿Por qué, Viktor? —

—Yo debía estar a tu lado. Podrías haber muerto. —

—Qué tontería. Es un procedimiento muy común. Ni siquiera precisé anestesia general. —

— ¿Cómo? —

—Estaba consciente cuando Marion nació. —

— ¿Consciente? _Bozhe moĭ..._ pero eso… eso es medieval. —Perturbado, Krum se desmayó, cayendo sobre la alfombra persa.

Mione deshizo el nudo de su corbata, desabotonó su saco. Reía y lloraba al mismo tiempo. Concluyó que Viktor no hubiera sido de mucha ayuda si estuviese presente en el nacimiento de Marion.

Él se recuperó pronto. — Vamos a la cama, Viktor —dijo Mione.

— Estoy bien. —

— Pero no lo parece. —

—Ya te dije, mila, estoy bien, y aún tenemos mucho que conversar. —

—Mañana. —

— No puedo esperar tanto —declaró.

— ¿Dónde pusiste a Marion? —

Mione lo llevó al cuarto de su hija.

En puntas de pie, Viktor fue junto a la cama y murmuró: — ¿Preguntó por mí? —

— Claro. —

— Marion me da mucha alegría. —

—Pero no será así, Viktor, si la despiertas. Se pone de mal humor cuando la despiertan. —

Salieron del cuarto y Viktor comentó: — Transformé nuestro matrrimonio en una verdadera confusión... —

— Lo intentaste... Y llegaste al ridículo máximo con Crookshanks. —

— ¿Crookshanks? —él repitió.

— La cereza de la torta fue el gato. Quería ver hasta donde llegaba tu propósito de ser amable conmigo. —

— ¿Tú...? —

—Sí. ¿Cómo osaste pensar que yo tenía tan mal gusto? Otra locura fue llevarme a casa de Nadja. —

— Estaba poniéndome desesperrado... —

— Pero nunca te vi tan desesperado como cuando leíste en el periódico que Barthy Crouch. Jr había sido apresado. Ahí, en mi opinión, fue cuando perdiste todo el control. — Mione se dirigió al cuarto que eligió y preguntó: — Bueno, ¿vienes ó no? —

Krum titubeaba. No entendía por qué cuartos separados, ahora que ya se habían entendido. Pero resolvió ignorarlo y explicó: — Si, quedé un tanto descontrrolado cuando vi la noticia en el periódico. —

— ¿Descontrolado? Viktor cuando aterrizamos en Londres, estabas aterrado, a punto de querer entregarte a la policía en mi lugar. —

— _Bozhe moĭ,_ no podría aceptar que fueras prresa. —

— ¡Fue una actitud tan maravillosa! ¡Tan tierna! —

— ¿Tierna? —

—Quedé emocionada. —Mione sonrió. —

—Solamente un hombre... —

— ¡Solamente un hombrre enamorado haría un papel tan idiota! Tienes motivo para burlarrte. —

— No me estoy burlándome, Viktor—Mione susurró, enojada porque malinterpretara el sentido de sus palabras. No quería de forma alguna lastimarlo.

— Siemprre te amé, mila. Pero, creyendo que fuiste deshonesta, sólo querías mi dinerro, y sabiendo que te interesabas por mí sexualmente, resolví quedarme con lo que podía. Pero me sentía insegurro muchas veces. Y, cuando eso pasaba, me desesperaba y hacía locuras. —

— ¿Como escenas de celos? —

— Si. —

—No había necesidad de eso, pues tampoco dejé de amarte. —

— Pero... —

— ¿Pero qué? —

—Weasley... Pensé... —

— Ya te dije semanas atrás que nunca amé a Ronald. —

— Crreí que no hablabas con sinceridad. —

—¿Quieres que escriba mi juramento con sangre y lo mande encuadrar? —

—¿Cómo puedes amarrme después de todo lo que te hice? Pensé que Weasley... —

— ¿Quieres, por favor, dejar de hablar de Ron? —Mione lo interrumpió, irritada. — Nunca amé a Ronald. Rompimos nuestra relación antes incluso de conocerte. —

—¿Estás segura que no te gusta? Creí que me había colocado entrre los dos. Por eso insistí en que te casarras conmigo, y volver el mismo día para saber tu respuesta; ¡no pude aguantar el suspenso! Pero después concluí que habías dicho "sólo por causa de Marion". —

—¿No fue esa la misma disculpa que me diste al pedirme casamiento? —

— Creí que me habías aceptado porrque era rico. —

—De ninguna manera. Te acepté porque te amaba. Viktor la abrazó con tanta fuerza que llegó a dolerle. —

— Yo también te amo, mila —confesó. —No podía aceptar la idea de perrderte de nuevo. —

—No me voy a separar más de ti, Viktor. —

—Pero elegiste un cuarto separado y bien lejos del mío... —

—Pero cerca de Marion, por si ella despierta durrante la noche. Marion no conoce la casa. Voy a dejar la puerta entrreabierta y la luz del corredor encendida. —

—¿Y qué hace ella cuando despierta? —

—Va a mi cama. Un de las misiones de una madre... Tienes mucho que aprender sobre los hijos. Marion frecuentemente despierta de madrugada, va a mi cama y habla sin parar. Cuando finjo que estoy durmiendo, se sube arriba mío y me hace cosquillas. —

—Prrecisamos una niñera. —

—¡Calma, no te precipites, Viktor! —

Él la besó con ternura y susurró: — Te amo... te amo. —

…

…

Horas más tarde, aún en los brazos del búlgaro, ella dijo, sonriendo: — Creo que Crookshanks precisa una novia... —

— ¿Una qué? —

— Podemos bautizar a su compañera Floonky y colocarlos lado a lado — Mione sugirió. — Así, podrán procrear... —

De repente Krum palideció, horrorizado.

— ¿Qué pasó? —ella indagó.

— Me olvidé de tomar prrecauciones esta tarrde. —

— ¿Entonces? —ella no sabía a qué se refería.

— _Bozhe moĭ..._ ¿y si estuvierras... —

—¿Embarazada? Bueno, te quedarás en la sala de espera del hospital. Es más seguro. —

— ¡No! Me quedarré contigo. —

…

…

…

Y sí lo hizo. Un poco nervioso, pero controlado.

Mione se sintió aliviada cuando su hijo vino al mundo rápidamente, y a través de parto natural. Viktor parecía aún más aliviado que ella.

¿Y... Crookshanks?

Crookshanks tenía una enorme familia para cuidar, en su tálamo en un rincón de la sala.

 **.∙.∙.∙.FIN.∙.∙.∙.**

…

…

…

 **Notas finales:**

 _bozhe moĭ: ¡Dios mio!_

 _Mine handlinger, konsekvensene mine:_ mis acciones, mis consecuencias

 _Slava bozhe!:_ ¡Gracias a Dios!

 _Kakvi neshta kazvash?:_ ¿Qué cosas dices?

 _Maĭka_ : madre

 _krasiva, moya krasiva:_ bella, bella mía

¡¿Y bien?! ¡¿Les gusto?!

Recuerden que esta historia es propiedad de **Lynne Graham** y solo la adapte, en lo particular a mi me encanto.

Pero jamás dejen que su relación caiga en este mismo contexto.

No se olviden de darme su opinión

Hasta la próxima.

Un besito a todos **:3**


End file.
